Shattered Snow
by Neko Yuu-chan
Summary: AU. When a mysterious and injured young man by the name of Allen Walker moves into a quiet street, he catches the attention of a fellow college student who so happens to be Allen's new neighbor. Can Lavi help Allen cope with his problems, or will Allen prove to be more of a hassle than Lavi bargained for? Laven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hello, hello, welcome to my new fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it, because so far am just following a half-arsed plot bunny, but not to worry, I assure you it won't be crap…at least that's my goal.

Warnings: Possible OOCness (and yaoi, but that won't happen till later on)

I do not or will ever own DGM or its characters…..sadly….

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXoooxXxx

The wind blew softly across the empty street, caressing the snowy locks of a young college student. Said student was at the moment unpacking things from the moving van. The male struggled with a particularly heavy box as he practically dragged it inside. It wasn't that he was weak, it was just that one of his arms was currently rendered semi-useless. Once the box was successfully inside, the student stood at the doorstep, releasing a heavy sigh as he wiped the sweat off his brow. That had been the last of the boxes in the van, and he dismissed the driver of the van.

Closing the door of his new house Allen Walker flopped heavily onto his couch. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Cozy and warm, as all houses should be. He was currently in the small living room; it was nothing grand and was currently filled with boxes and several pieces of furniture. Beyond the living room was the kitchen, which one entered through a plain swinging door. Directly across from the entrance and at the far side of the living room was a doorway with stairs leading upwards.

Huffing slightly, Allen's one visible silver orb surveyed the box filled living room. The left half of his pale face was covered in stark white bandages, as was his left arm. Deciding that he'd better get to work, he heaved himself off the couch and began to unpack the boxes in the living room. Meticulously setting everything in place. After several hours of monotonously unpacking and setting everything in place, his stomach decided that it was time to eat.

Deciding to obey his stomach, he paused in his packing and put on a light jacket despite the semi cool fall air. Having nothing to eat in his kitchen, he grabbed his phone and the keys to his car and headed outside. As soon as he was outside he pulled up the hood of his jacket to hide his snowy white hair and face. Everything was quite in the quaint little street; few people were out in their gardens or taking a walk. Allen however did not really pay attention to any of this and proceeded to get into his car.

The trip to the grocery store was a relatively calm one, he bought all the stuff he needed and left. The day was shaping out to be a cloudy one, signaling the winter was around the bend. Allen arrived home safe and sound, and he grabbed his groceries and headed inside his new home. Putting away his groceries he pulled out a good amount of ingredients and began to make himself a hearty helping of food. Once his vast appetite was somewhat quelled he continued to unpack his belongings.

Just as he was about to dig into another box the sound of someone knocking on his door reached his ears.

_Who could it be at this hour? I don't know anyone here _

Standing up from where he was crouched in front of a box, the snowy haired 18 year old wandered over to his door. Opening it a crack so his un-bandaged eye could peer out of the opening, he saw a young woman standing on his porch.

His visible silvery eye widened a fraction of an inch upon seeing the Chinese looking girl.

"H-Hello, what can I do for you?" Allen asked uncertainly.

The Chinese girl just gave a small smile; she had long black hair with a greenish tint and brilliant violet irises.

"I saw the moving van earlier, and figure I would stop by to welcome you," she replied.

"That's very nice of you," the white haired student replied in earnest.

"What's your name? I'm Lenalee Lee," the woman said.

"I'm Allen Walker. Would you like to come in?" Allen asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

"No, thank you, I have something else to do, but I'll come back tomorrow," she said with a polite smile.

After saying their goodbyes, Lenalee left and much to his surprise went to a house three houses down from his own.

_She was nice; I hope everyone else is just as nice. _He thought to himself, going back to his unpacking.

Allen went to sleep early that night, since he had to get up early for classes at the Black Order University. He gave a heavy sigh as he lay down in his bed. It's not that he wasn't looking forward to going to college; it was just that he wasn't really feeling up to it. However, he knew that he couldn't skip his first day of college. Falling into an uneasy sleep, the young man dreamed of the days to come.

The following morning was no less than hectic; Allen had forgotten to set his alarm clock and was now rushing to get himself ready. Now that he was ready and in his car, he tried not to get a speeding ticket as he rushed towards campus. Barely making it to his first class in the nick of time, he remained out of breath as he took his seat. Unfortunately that seat was in the back rows, but thankfully the room wasn't so big that he couldn't see the board clearly.

The classes he had chosen to take were general classes, as he didn't have a major yet. He looked to the left and right as he waiting for the teacher to start class. Few of the students were giving his strange looks, most likely because of his strange hair color and the bandages on his face. Allen spotted a redheaded man staring curiously at him, and did his best to ignore that fact.

The teacher soon started class, handing out papers with information on what they would be covering and such. During that whole time the redhead sitting nearby him didn't stop his curious staring. This began to bother Allen, and he self-consciously tugged at his jacket. Instead of just giving in he began to pay attention to what the professor was saying, and took careful notes. Just as he thought that the redhead had stopped staring at him, a folded up piece of paper hit his table. Frowning delicately he picked up the paper carefully and unfolded it, quickly looking at the redhead out of his peripheral vision. However, said redhead was not looking at him any longer, so he just let out a sigh and read what was written on the paper.

**Hey, short stack, I heard from Lenalee that you're our new neighbor.**

Allen's eye twitched slightly at the uncalled for nickname. At the same time he was very surprised by this. So this guy was one of his new neighbors. Quickly he picked up his pencil and scribbled a response.

How did you know it was me? I could have been someone else entirely, I don't even know you, and you don't know me

He quickly tossed the paper to the redhead to avoid getting caught by the professor, they weren't in high school anymore and note passing was very childish. Allen faintly heard the redhead snort in amusement and soon enough the same piece of paper hit his desk again. Stealing a glance towards the professor and copying down more notes, he turned his attention back to the offensive piece of paper.

**Because, Lenalee told me how you looked like, and not many college freshmen have white hair and bandages on they're faces. By the way my name is Lavi.**

Allen eyed the smooth writing carefully as he read over the response again, he was somewhat hurt that the nice girl called Lenalee would tell a complete strange about him. Then again, those two were probably good friends, and both seemed nice. Yet Lavi seemed to come off more as creepy friendly to Allen, whom didn't have much experience with other people. Placing the not aside he focused himself in what the teacher was going on about, and took more notes. Through the rest of the block, he was vaguely aware of getting stared at, but shrugged it off like it was nothing. He's probably have to deal with whatever it was later on, but right now he wasn't so worried about it.

When the class ended and he was gathering up his things, he felt the presence of someone besides him. Cautiously turning his one good eye towards him he saw that it was the redhead, Lavi. Allen took this chance to get a closer look at the strange man. Lavi's hair was a brilliant red color, of which he had a hard time believe was real. His complexion was not pale but a normal tanned hue, and by the look of his arms Allen could tell he was well-built. The man had one visible emerald iris and the other was covered by what looked like an eye patch. There was a green and black bandana holding back his wild locks, and a scarf wrapped around his neck despite the warmth of the room. All in all Lavi was a very handsome looking guy.

"May I help you?" Allen asked a bit irked, by Lavi just standing there.

"Not at all," was the elder's answer.

Huffing, Allen heaved his bag over his shoulder and turned away from the strange redhead. Lavi didn't stop him however, and Allen had a very peaceful walk to his car. The day was relatively uneventful, since he only had one class that day, the rest of the day he spent finishing his unpacking. Just as he was about to go into his kitchen to get some food, there was knocking at his door.

Mentally groaning Allen made his way towards his door. Cautiously opening the oak door, he was surprised to see both Lenalee and Lavi at his doorstep.

"Hey, neighbor." Lavi greeted with a cheerful countenance.

"We brought food."Lenalee supplied, holding up the container she was carrying.

Hesitantly, the snowy haired student stepped aside to let the two pass.

"Come in," he murmured.

Allen had never had much chance to make friends, and he really didn't want to blow it. He just wasn't quite sure how to act around those two. Subconsciously the younger student swept his hair over the bandages covering his face.

The trio gathered in Allen's small but cozy kitchen, setting the food that they had brought over down on the worn kitchen table.

"So, Allen, what brings you to these parts?" Lavi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, school?" the younger answered stupidly, unsure of how else to answer the question.

The redhead let out a hearty laugh at the flustered young man, which I turn made Allen flush pink in embarrassment.

"Lavi!" Lenalee hissed warningly.

"Sorry, sorry." The redhead apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Silence fell over the three as they unanimously decided to eat the food that Lenalee had brought together.

Thankful for the lack of questioning about his bandaging, Allen dug into the food in front of him. Successfully surprising his new neighbors with his ravenous appetite.

"Hey Allen," the redhead questioned with mirth in his tone.

"Yeshmmf?" the snowy haired youth replied, mouth still partly full of food.

"When was the last time you ate?" Lavi asked, mildly daunted by the other's eating habit.

"This morning," came the reply, after having swallowed.

After this revelation the room became silent once more, up until the point where the two elder students excused themselves.

"Sorry to eat and leave, but I have somewhere to be, and am sure Lenalee's crazy brother wants her home." Lavi said.

"No problem."Allen replied, following them out the door of his house.

"I'll see you later buddy," the redhead said cheerfully, as he disappeared into the night gloom.

Allen was surprise to find that the redhead lived right across from him, but quickly shook it off.

"See you around Allen, it was nice meeting you." Lenalee said politely before she too went back to her own home.

"See you." Allen murmured under his breath, and went back inside his own house, shutting and locking the door.

As Allen was cleaning up the dishes and putting everything back in its place, his mind went over the day's events. He met two of his new neighbors and both seemed to be friendly. He was looking forward to getting to know more about them, but was afraid that they would shun him when his bandages came off. Speaking of which he had to go get his injured checked next week, and that was probably when his bandages would come off. A deep feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach at the thought of loosing potential friends without even getting to know them well.

The silver eyed youth went through his nightly routine and once he was in the shower, he lay his forehead on the cold time letting the warm water run down his exposed back. Changing plans he stopped and filled the tub, knowing that he wasn't supposed to get his bandages wet. Once the tub was completely filled, he sunk down into the steaming water keeping his arm and face away from the water.

His feeling of dread was not eased by the soothing warmth of the water, instead his soaking in the tub gave him more time to think and the dreadful feeling grew.

_They'll definitely think am an ugly monster when they see what's under the bandages. They'll never want to talk or see me ever again and I'll have to move._

The pitiful thoughts going through his head made tears well up in his uncovered eye. Shamelessly he let the tears come; he knew that he couldn't move again. Though he didn't want to stay here and be shunned by people he just met, that very well could be his friends.

Getting out of the tub and letting the cooling water run down his body, he heaved a watery sigh and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel. Tears still running down his cheek, but he ignored them like always. Dressing in his warm pajamas, he wormed his way under his covers and promptly fell asleep, after shedding a few more shameful tears.

_I'll always be a monster to people, with the way I look. Always. _Was the last thought of the youth before he fell deep into his uneasy dreams.

XxXxoooxXxX

**Ahem, there you have it folks. Sorry for the shortness, I know its short, but the chapters will get longer I promise. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? I'll be happy to hear what you have to say but please don't flame me. Oh and sorry if there's any spelling or grammar problems, I was tired when I wrote this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to the people who reviewed: **Synk **and **Loud and Clear 524**

Also thanks to the people who are following this story and put it in their favorites (you know who you are)

Warnings: Possible OOCness, mildly depressed Allen and a bit of Kanda's potty mouth.

I no own DGM or its characters and I never will….

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

"MANA!" the cry echoed through the silent room.

Shooting up to a sitting position on his bed Allen panted heavily, shirt sticking to his sweat slicked skin. The youth pressed his hand to the right side of his face, trying to calm himself down.

_Why won't theses nightmares stop? _He thought solemnly.

Allen looked over to the clock on his bedside table, the glowing red numbers telling him that it was five in the morning. The sun had not yet risen so the inside of the house was cast in gloomy shadows.

The snowy-haired youth lay back down and tried in vain to fall back asleep. He didn't have any classes that day, but he did have to go job hunting to find a part-time job. After a while of just laying there on his mattress, no sleep came. So he just figured that he would start his day early.

Swinging his legs to the cool floor, Allen trudged his way to his bathroom. Running through his morning routine leisurely, to refresh himself from his nightmare. After that came a hearty breakfast of pancakes, waffles, fruit salad, buttered toast and several glasses of juice. Allen then decided to clean the place up from any remaining boxes and packing materials. When these tasks were completely done the clock read nine thirty in the morning.

The next decision that was made was a nice morning walk, to think things over and subsequently calm him. Pulling on a light jacket and stuffing his phone into his pocket, the youth grabbed his house keys and opened the front door. What he was not prepared for was the sight of Lavi moving around the yard of the house in front of him, picking up his newspaper. The semi-startled student immediately closed the door silently, but he didn't let this incident stop him from getting his mid-morning walk.

Instead the ingenious youth went out the door to his backyard, and snuck up the side of his house. Thinking that the redhead had gone back inside, he peered around the corner of his house. Yet again Allen was mildly surprised when he saw that his neighbor was giving him a quizzical look.

Giving a forced smile to Lavi, Allen waved a greeting as he made his way to the side walk. Purposefully he tried to ignore his new neighbor as he set off on his walk.

_Why make friends with him if he's going to hate me later, right? _was Allen's sole depressed thought.

"Allen!" Lavi called from somewhere behind him.

Too busy wallowing in his thoughts to notice the redhead, the younger student kept walking.

"Hey, Allen!" the call came again, but it had a more whinny tone to it now.

Said youth was abruptly snapped out of his dark thoughts, when Lavi slung his arms around the younger's frail shoulders.

"You okay bean sprout? You seem kinda out of it," said Lavi.

Allen's visible eye twitched in annoyance at the uncalled for nickname, and he shrugged the man's arm off his shoulders.

"My name is Allen," the snowy-haired man said evenly.

Mistakenly Allen thought to look back at the tall redhead. Lavi had a hurt expression on his face, and Allen's mercury colored eye widened a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Allen stumbled over his words, in an attempt to apologize.

Suddenly a wide grin broke out on the other's face, and Lavi slung an arm around Allen's shoulders again. Deep inside the youth felt that this would be a daily occurrence.

"Too easy," laughed the redhead.

Allen huffed indignantly, but then his countenance saddened yet again upon realization of what was happening.

_No, I can't be friends with him; he'll just leave me in the end. Like everyone else._

The white-haired student pushed away from the cheerful redhead.

"Sorry Lavi, but could you leave me alone for a bit?" Allen asked politely.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Lavi asked.

The snowy-haired youth couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a hint of concern in the other's face.

_Why would he be worried about me? I only met him yesterday._

Allen gave Lavi a small smile, feinting that everything was alright.

"I'm fine Lavi, I just want to take a walk on my own," the younger man replied.

Lavi still seemed to be unconvinced, but decided not to pursue the matter for now.

"Alright sprout, if you need anything I only live a few feet away from you," the redhead said, clapping Allen on the shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Name's Allen." The younger mumbled, and went on with his walk.

The walk left Allen feeling very unaccomplished and slightly jittery; his mind kept going back to the nightmare. As well as questioning what he was going to do about Lavi and Lenalee.

Letting himself into his house, he flung himself down on the living room couch.

"What am I going to do Mana?" Allen asked no one in particular.

The youth quickly drifted asleep on his couch, taking what was a much needed nap.

By the time Allen woke up it was roughly around two in the afternoon. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, he moved off the couch and stretched.

_Time to go search for a job. _thought Allen.

Groggily the snowy-haired student went to refresh himself before grabbing his keys, and a job listing he'd taken a look at before completely moving into his new house.

Climbing into his car he got ready to head out, when there was a knock on the driver's side glass. His head turned to look at who was knocking on his car window, and much to his surprise it was his eye patch wearing neighbor, Lavi. With a questioning look Allen rolled down his window, to see what Lavi wanted.

"Where are you headed little buddy?" Lavi asked, leaning against the silver vehicle.

"Job hunting," was the simple yet polite reply.

The redhead went around the car, and opened the passenger side door and hopped inside.

"Uh, Lavi? What are you doing?" Allen asked, very much appalled by the other's action.

"You're new around here right? You might get lost," said Lavi.

Gulping nervously Allen realized that Lavi was right, not to mention that the youth was notorious for getting lost.

The younger student's hands tightened on the steering wheel, before he turned to his redheaded companion.

"Do you know any places that are hiring?" Allen asked with a strained tone.

Starting the car without waiting for Lavi to answer, he pulled out of his driveway.

"Well, the café that Lenalee works at is hiring, apparently they need someone to run the cash register," the elder student replied.

At this an uncertain expression crossed the youth's face.

"I-I don't know." Allen said uncomfortable, a slight accent showing in his discomfort.

"Dude, you totally have an accent!"Lavi exclaimed.

The snowy-haired student flushed in embarrassment as he focused on the road ahead. The small vehicle was suddenly filled with Lavi's laughter, and Allen couldn't help but to laugh along. The redhead's laughter was quite infectious.

"So where are we going?" asked Allen.

Something in his gut was telling him that it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped to get away from Lavi. His redheaded companion cheerfully gave him directions to the café.

Allen was finding himself quickly relaxing around the energetic redhead, and soon the two of them were joking around the entire way to the café. All in all the youth had completely forgotten at the moment, that he was supposed to be distancing himself from Lavi.

Both of them entered the café and a cheerful Lenalee came out to greet them.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"How about a job for bean sprout here?" said Lavi.

"It's Allen," the younger student said mechanically.

Lenalee giggled softly at their antics, before putting on a pleasant smile.

"I'll go talk to Jerry about it then," the Chinese girl said, disappearing through a doorway at the far side of the café.

Both men slid into an empty booth to wait for Lenalee to return from talking to Jerry. Allen placed the bandaged side of his face against the cool top of the table. Giving a small contented sigh as the coolness of the table felt good on his injured face.

"Allen, you okay there buddy?" asked the redhead.

"Mmmhmm," was the other's reply. "Face hurts, arm hurts."

"Aww, what happened to your face and arm? If you don't mind me asking that is," the other questioned.

Allen remained in a frozen silence at the question, which brought bad bad memories with it. It also reminded him that he needed to stop befriending Lavi and Lenalee, out of fear that they were going to end up leaving him and hurting him when they found out about him.

A hand was placed on his good arm and the youth turned his saddened gaze on the now concerned redhead.

"Allen?" Lavi questioned softly.

"Are you idiots going to order something? If not, get the hell out or I will kick both your asses out of here," a gruff voice reached their ears.

"Yuu!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Don't call me that you retarded rabbit," the newcomer snapped.

Allen turned his dejected gaze to the newcomer, blinking in mild surprise. Standing in front of the booth they were sitting in, was a man about Lavi's age wearing the café's uniform. He had long black hair, which flowed smoothly down his back and was tied up into a ponytail. His features were overall handsome yet had a feminine hint to them. It was all offset by the seemingly permanent frown he wore, ad his deep blue eyes were sending glares at Lavi.

The snowy-haired student however mistakenly thought that the man was actually a woman, and incidentally voiced as much.

"Lavi, who is this woman? Is she a friend of your and Lenalee?" Allen asked with genuine innocence.

The expression on the raven-haired man's face was one of livid rage, and he was currently gritting his teeth.

"What. Did. You. Say? You fucking sprout?!" the man roared.

"Eheheheh, calm down Yuu, this little guy is new around here," the redhead said in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Ladies really shouldn't use that kind of language." Allen said in a deadpan.

Off to the side Lavi smacked his forehead at Allen's innocent words, but was ready to catch the livid man when he lunged at the unsuspecting youth.

"Kanda!" a female voice, belonging to Lenalee, scolded.

Kanda, who was struggling in Lavi's strong grasp to undoubtedly beat Allen to a pulp, froze at Lenalee's stern tone.

"Leave Allen alone, he's new here," the Chinese girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

Lavi cautiously let go of Kanda, the latter which stalked off grumbling curses under his breath.

"Sorry about him Allen," apologized Lenalee.

"So Lenalee, what did Jerry say?" Lavi asked.

"Jerry says he could use someone to run the register, but he wants to speak with Allen first," the woman said.

Allen nodded hesitantly and followed Lenalee to see Jerry.

"I'll be waiting for you out here, little buddy!" the energetic man called after them

Ignoring the man's cheerful antics, the youth followed Lenalee into the kitchen, were they found yet another overly cheerful man. He had an olive complexion and purple hair styled into braids.

"Oooh, what a cutie he is Lenalee!" Jerry exclaimed, startling Allen quite a bit.

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you," the snowy-haired student said with a polite smile.

The meeting with Jerry went absolutely fine, the man asked Allen a bunch of questions. Like, when his college classes were and if he had any experience with working. All which were answered politely and truthfully by Allen.

"Looks like we have a keeper here Lenalee. Sweetie can you start tomorrow after your classes?" asked Jerry.

"Uh, sure Jerry." Allen replied, a bit taken aback.

"Good job, Allen!" Lenalee cheered as they walked back to meet with Lavi.

"Thanks, Lenalee," the youth said.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all," Lenalee giggled.

"So, sooo? Did you get the job Allen?" Lavi pestered Allen in a cheerful fashion, once the two of them were within his sight.

"Yes, Lavi, I got the job," replied the white-haired man.

Soon after that Allen and Lavi went home, leaving Lenalee to her work. Wordlessly, Allen parked the car in his driveway, kicked Lavi out of his vehicle and headed inside his house, slamming the door shut. Laving a very confused Lavi standing stock still in the younger student's drive way.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **and there you have it folks. Sorry it the chapter was short again, am working on it lol. Everything will start to kick up soon, that much I promise.

I do appreciate feedback; it makes me happy to write faster. Feel free to tell me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I give you yet another chapter; I had a bit of fun doing this one.

Thanks to:** Synk**, **99DenmonChick99 **and **Serendipital **for your lovely reviews, and to all the wonderful people who have read this and not reviewed.

Side note: I'm just curious but are there any DGM cosplayers out there who happen to be reading this?

Possible OOCness….sorry lol

I no own DGM…

Onward to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen was aroused from his dreamless slumber by someone incessantly pounding on his door. Grumbling and turning over, the now half-asleep youth remained in bed. The pounding was quickly followed by shouts. The snowy-haired student's eyes immediately snapped open, upon recognizing the voice. Lavi.

"Goddamnit, Lavi."Allen groaned.

Heaving himself off his bed, he looked over at his clock which read five in the morning. Class didn't start until eight and that fact caused another groan to erupt from his lips. Trudging groggily down the stairs and to the door, Allen yanked open the door and prepared to yell at the obnoxious redhead for making such a ruckus so early. Upon seeing the redhead all words died in his throat, and he immediately noticed three things.

One, Lavi looked like he had been dragged through several bushes. Two, the entire eye patch free side of his face as well as his neck was black and purple. Three, he was carrying a small yellow kitten in his arms.

Taken aback by the entire situation, Allen stood speechless at the door. The tiny meow of the kitten brought the younger man back to his senses.

"Lavi, what happened to you?" asked Allen.

"Nothing much, just had a fight with someone," the redhead replied.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, disapprovingly.

"Here, I'll give you this kitten if you forgive me." Lavi skirted the topic.

"Why do you even have a kitten?" the youth questioned.

"I found him, but apparently I can't keep him." Lavi said, with a low growl in his tone.

Allen raised an eyebrow at the other, not quite being aware that Lavi had a roommate.

"I didn't know you had a roommate," the younger voiced.

"I don't anymore, Kanda moved out months ago," the redhead replied.

"Then why can't you keep it?" the snowy-haired man asked, very confused.

"Long story for another day. So can you take the kitten or not?" Lavi urged.

"I don't know, Lavi," the younger man said uncertainly.

"I'll help you take care of it. Do you want to name it?" the redhead continued excitedly.

With a sigh Allen gave up, he was already aware that he couldn't win against Lavi.

"Fine, I'll name him Timcanpy." Allen piped up.

"Why Timcanpy?" the other questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, he just looks like a Timcanpy," the youth replied simply.

Lavi let the matter drop and held the kitten out to the younger man. Hesitantly the silver-eyed youth took the kitten from Lavi and held it close to his chest. Stepping aside as a motion for Lavi to enter, while giving the kitten a small frown. Ruffling the younger's hair, the redhead silently entered Allen's house.

"Lavi…" Allen pursued, closing the door and following after the other.

"Drop it, Allen." Lavi replied with unusual sternness.

The change in Lavi's demeanor surprised Allen, but the youth wanted to find out why Lavi looked like he'd been beaten.

"But, Lavi," the snowy-haired man pushed.

"I said drop it Allen! You don't need to know." Lavi snapped.

Allen shrank back from his redheaded companion, frightened by the usually cheerful man's harsh tone. Silently he dropped onto the couch; Timcanpy jumped out of his grip and began exploring his new home.

Catching the sudden change in Allen's demeanor, Lavi sat down besides the younger student. Ruffling the soft snowy locks again, the redhead's gaze softened.

"You don't need to be worried about me, I'm a big boy," the elder student said in a softer tone.

Out of his peripheral vision, Allen carefully assed the other's physical condition.

"Those bruises don't look good Lavi," the youth mumbled.

The other remained silent, not wanting to use harsh tones with the younger man again. Allen continued to inspect the redhead out of the corner of his eyes. Something caught the younger's attention and he turned bodily towards Lavi.

Wordlessly he touched the man's green shirt sleeve, where dark spots were forming on the fabric. Lavi froze at the touch and watched the younger student with a quizzical expression.

"Lavi, are you bleeding?" Allen asked.

The redhead's gaze followed Allen's to the dark spots on his sleeve.

"I guess I am," said Lavi, scratching the back of his head.

With a small frown the snow-haired youth lifted the sleeve of Lavi's shirt. Rolling up the long sleeve to expose the injured flesh. As he had suspected, there was a small gash on the elder's arm, which was bleeding freely.

"Stay here Lavi; I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Allen said, standing up.

"Aww, is the little bean sprout worried about me?" Lavi teased.

"My name is Allen, and I don't want you to bleed all over my couch and ruin it," the youth responded, a bit miffed.

"Ouch, that's cold Allen." Lavi whined in mock hurt.

Leaving it at that Allen walked off and went upstairs. After a few moments he came back down with first aid kit. Sitting back down on the couch, he cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Thanks little buddy!" Lavi said cheerfully, mood having been brightened.

"You're welcome Lavi," the younger student said politely.

"Allen why do you always talk so funny?" the redhead asked.

The two chatted for a bit until Allen saw it was time to get ready for classes, kicking the redhead out.

"I'll come back when you get home, with food for Timcanpy." Lavi said.

"Or I could get it." Allen interjected.

"You're no fun," the redhead huffed, sounding like a little kid.

The snowy-haired youth just chuckled softly at the other's strangeness.

"Good-bye, Lavi." Allen said, shoving the redhead out the door.

However Lavi paused on the other's doorstep, as if he'd forgotten something.

"Wait, Allen, give me your phone," the redhead said.

"Why?" the other questioned, cutely tilting his head to the side in question.

"Just because, c'mon Allen!" Lavi said excitedly.

Sighing Allen went to get his phone, and then handed it to Lavi. After several moments of Lavi fiddling with both his and Allen's phones. He handed the white-haired youth his phone back. Merrily walking off to his own house, leaving behind a semi-confused Allen.

Shutting his front door, Allen looked through his phone to see that Lavi had added himself as a contact.

"Lovely," he murmured dejectedly.

It was getting ever more complicated to get away from the energetic redhead and his friends.

"This is not going to be one bit easy," he mumbled to himself.

The kitten, Timcanpy, came up to Allen from exploring his newfound home. Purring and rubbing his furry body against his new owner's legs.

The snowy-haired man stared at the kitten for a moment, before he wet to fill up two bowls. One was filled with water and the other with milk, ad both were left in a easily accessible place for the kitten. He then went to get ready for his classes, pushing all thoughts from his mind. The day found Allen too busy to think of a plan to get away from Lavi and his friends. Classes weren't that easy and after that he had to go to the store to buy food for Timcanpy. Once the kitten was taken care of, he headed to the café to start his first day of work.

Jerry put him at the register ad showed him how to work the machine, being a fast learner the youth learned quickly. Lenalee didn't have work that day apparently, but unfortunately Kanda did. The snowy-haired man felt a bit embarrassed for his blunder the day before, and now the other hated his guts.

The work day passed by slowly, and Allen was bored at the register half the time. The other half was spent between customers, cleaning the counter, and being threatened by Kanda. Halfway through his shift, Allen saw his redheaded neighbor walk in through the door. The man was quickly interjected by Kanda who gave the redhead a nasty glare.

The redhead had haphazardly covered his bruises but Allen still noticed them. The bruises on his face were more visible due to the fact that his hair was being pulled back by a green bandana. His neck was successfully covered by an orange scarf, the same one he'd see the redhead with when they first met.

"Hey, Allen," the redhead greeted, leaning against the counter.

The younger looked up from the spot he's quickly started cleaning, as the redhead had approached.

"May I help you?" Allen asked flatly, not in the mood to put up with Lavi's outrageous personality.

"How's your first day o the job?" the other questioned.

"It was fine until you got here," the youth said jokingly.

"Ouch, why are you so mea Allen?" the redhead whined.

The youth then proceeded to ignore the redhead, cleaning the counter for the fifth time with a hidden smile.

"That's cold bean sprout. Ignoring me like that." Lavi said in mock hurt.

After a moment of being ignored by Allen, the redhead went to pester Kanda. Said raven-haired man promptly began to give chase with a broom. Thankfully the café was empty at the moment, so no innocent bystanders could have gotten hurt.

"My, it sure is lively out here." Jerry suddenly popped up besides Allen.

The snowy haired man gave a startled yelp, and held his hand over his beating heart.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Did I scare you?" Jerry apologetically.

"A little," the youth replied.

Allen was about to say something in reply when he was suddenly bowled over by a blur of red. Lavi had jumped over the counter in an attempt to get away from the murderous Kanda, and crashed right into the unsuspecting Allen. Both men found themselves on the floor in a very compromising position. Jerry had somehow vanished and Kanda was too busy sweeping and cursing Lavi to notice. After Lavi made the jump and knocked them both to the ground. He'd landed on top of Allen, leaning his entre weight on his left arm, in an attempt not to crush Allen beneath him. Their bodies close and faces inches apart, lips nearly touching.

Several heartbeats passed before either of them moved. Lavi quickly staggered to his feet, reaching a hand out to Allen.

Said youth silently took the offered appendage, a soft blush dusting his visible pale cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that sprout," the redhead mumbled.

"Name's Allen," the younger murmured half-heartedly.

Lai left relatively quickly after that, leaving behind a very embarrassed ad confused Allen. Who got to go home soon after the incident had occurred. On his way home he got a text from Lavi, which went ignored for a while.

It wasn't until he got home that he checked the content of the message.

I'm really sorry about what happened today little buddy. Forgive? 

Allen had to read the message twice before giving a small sigh of discontent.

_This isn't supposed to be happening._

With this in mind he threw the phone onto his coffee table, startling the sleeping Timcanpy and went upstairs to study for his classes, quickly followed by the kitten.

As the week passed by Allen barely went out of his home, only for school, work and necessities. All done to avoid meeting with Lavi. Any phone calls and texts he got from the redhead went ignored and unanswered. He had finally gotten the guts to distance himself from Lavi and his friends before he became too attached to them. Deep inside he felt really guilty for his behavior. However, the feeling of being hurt and abandoned trumped over his puny feelings of guilt.

It wasn't until the day that he had to get his bandages removed, that he saw Lavi again. Allen was locking up his house to go to the hospital, when the youth turned he nearly screamed. The familiar redhead was leaning against the driver's side door, and he didn't look in the least bit happy. Hesitantly, Allen approached the elder student; Lavi's ever piercing gaze followed his every movement in silence.

Allen came to a halt in front of Lavi, and he fidgeted under the other's gaze. The other hadn't taken his gaze of the younger.

"H-Hi, Lavi." Allen said.

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, his sole emerald iris narrowing slightly. The younger's gaze traveled over Lavi's form, and noted that along with the fading bruises were more injuries.

_Is someone beating him? _Allen thought idly.

"What's up?" the snowy-eyed youth asked uncertainly.

The question really didn't need to be asked, because he knew very well why Lavi was here.

_I have to get him away from the car, I'll miss my appointment._

"Where you going?" Lavi finally spoke, as Allen automatically unlocked his car.

Watching the elder student carefully, he contemplated on how to answer the simple question.

"I've got an appointment," the snowy-haired man replied.

Lavi suddenly pushed himself off the vehicle and Allen thought that he'd finally give up, and was going home. However, much to his horror the redhead walked around to the passenger side, opened the door and hopped inside. Uncertainly Allen opened the driver's side door and got in as well.

_This isn't good. _He thought to himself.

A deep silence fell over the pair, only broken by the sound of the engine starting up.

"Lavi..." Allen said breaking the silence.

The redhead looked over at the younger driver, his expression still not happy. The other's unusual seriousness made Allen feel uneasy.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you've been avoiding me," the redhead said calmly.

"Lavi, I'm going to miss my appointment." Allen said urgently.

"Then tell me Allen." Lavi countered.

Allen gave a heavy sigh, hands tightly grasping the steering wheel.

"Lavi, I don't think this is a good idea," the younger warned.

"We're friends right? You can tell me if I did anything that upset you." Lavi said softly.

"It's not that. Listen I really need to get going," the youth said.

"If you won't tell me than I guess you'll have to take me with you," the redhead said stubbornly.

Allen bit down on his lower lip, his hands clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel of his car.

"But, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed

"No buts bean sprout," Lavi said with a tone of finality.

_Great._

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **how'd ya like that folks? What will happen next? Any guesses on who's beating Lavi?

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

I love you guy's reviews keep 'em coming. They make me a happy camper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **okay I loved writing this chapter, besides certain scenes that hurt a bit to write. Other than that it was a bit fun to write it.

Thanks to: **Masked-Flame**, **99DenmonChick99**, **FierceEyes**, **Synk**, **msdragonwings**, and **LightMyBulb **for your reviews they made my day. Also thanks to all of you who have read and not reviewed, you guys rock too just for reading this.

Warnings: possible OOCness, Allen's break downs, and some adorableness.

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy ~

XxXxoooxXxX

Having no other choice, Allen pulled out of his driveway and headed towards the hospital. The twenty minute drive was spent in relative silence; Allen occasionally sent quick looks to his redheaded companion.

_There's nothing I can do about this now._

They arrived at the hospital in no time, much too quickly for Allen's taste in fact. As soon as he parked the car, he felt Lavi's gaze on him again.

"Happy now Lavi?" the youth asked flatly.

The redhead gave Allen an unreadable look.

"Why are we at the hospital?" the redhead questioned.

"To get my bandages off," replied the youth uncertainly.

"I have a feeling that I'm not supposed to be here right now." Lavi said.

"Your feeling is correct." Allen said.

"Sorry, buddy. It's your fault though," the elder student said, getting out of the vehicle.

"How's this my fault? You're the one that's too nosy!" Allen exclaimed, getting out of the car and locking it.

"I might be nosy, but you're the one who won't talk to me." Lavi replied.

"And with good reason," the other huffed.

The duo walked silently side by side into the hospital, the younger man lost in their earlier conversation. Mechanically he walked up to the receptionist desk, and spoke with the woman there. After speaking with the lady he turned to Lavi.

"Wait for me in the waiting area," the snowy-haired youth said.

The redhead gently placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

Allen raised his gaze to the redhead, his face solemn as he looked up at Lavi.

"Yeah," the youth finally replied.

The redhead held the younger's gaze for a moment longer, before Allen quickly turned and disappeared down a hallway. Pushing open the door of a room, the youth cautiously entered.

"Hello, Allen," the doctor greeted.

The doctor who'd taken care of Allen's injuries was a kind elderly man, and Allen enjoyed his company.

"Hi, Doc." Allen greeted in return, a faux smile on his pale face.

"How have you been?" the elderly doctor asked.

"I've been well," the snowy-haired man replied politely.

The doctor motioned for Allen to sit down on the cot. Which the student promptly did, looking a bit worried.

"You've come to get your bandages off, correct?" the man asked.

"That's correct." Allen replied.

"Alright then, let's begin," the other said.

Slowly the kind doctor began to unravel the bandaging from his face, peeling off the gauze. The young man sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of the cool air caressing his now exposed skin.

Just as slowly the bandaging on his arm was removed after he took off his jacket. His left arm was a bit tenderer than his face and he winced slightly when the cool air hit the exposed skin.

"Well it looks like the burns are almost completely healed, it's better to be careful with that arm of yours," the doctor said.

"Yes, sir. Do I have to come back?" Allen asked.

"Only if that arm of yours starts giving you too much trouble. Your face shouldn't be a problem since it's mostly healed. In fact I'd say it looks almost like a tattoo," the man told him.

Allen looked thankfully at the doctor; the man had never judged him. However, he now faced a problem with Lavi waiting for him.

"Thanks for everything," the snowy-haired man said, slipping on his jacket.

"Not a problem Allen, just take care of yourself," the doctor said.

"I will," was Allen's response before walking out of the room.

The youth stuck his left hand in his jacket pocket, after brushing his hair over the healing scar on his face to obscure what he could from view. Keeping his head downcast Allen began to walk slowly towards where Lavi was waiting for him.

_What now? I've run out of time and options. I can't let Lavi see me like this, or anyone else. _Allen thought sadly.

Too busy with his thoughts to notice where he was going, Allen bumped into a strong chest still looking at the floor.

"S-Sorry," the young man apologized shakily.

"Hey, Allen, what's wrong buddy?" Lavi's familiar voice spoke.

Allen backed slightly away from the elder man, realization fully setting in. The snowy-haired youth startled to tremble slightly.

"Oi, Allen, what's gotten into you?" Lavi asked, concerned, as he placed his hands on both of the youth's trembling shoulders.

Allen shrank back at Lavi's touch, making a deep frown appear on the other's face.

Lavi's right hand left Allen's shoulder and the redhead softly grabbed the youth's chin.

"Hey, look at me, Allen." Lavi commanded in a soft tone.

The other did not obey the simple command, and the redhead's brow furrowed when something warm and wet came in contact with his hand. **(a/n: get yer mind out of the gutter people! XD) **Lavi tilted the other's chin up so Allen was looking at him, what her saw in the youth's face concerned and surprised him.

Allen was shedding tears and Lavi wasn't really sure as to why.

"Allen, tell me what's wrong." Lavi urged softly.

The redhead gently brushed the younger's hair out of his face, and that's when he noticed the mark on the other's face. Allen sucked in a teary breath as he gauged Lavi's reaction. The snowy-haired youth was very afraid at the moment, more so when his companion had such an unreadable look on his face. Lavi's other hand moved to Allen's face to trace the healing scar gently. He began by tracing the angry red star above the younger's eyebrow, causing Allen's eyes to involuntarily close at the touch. Tears still streaming from under his closed eyelids. Lavi's finger's traced the angry red line coming from the star, down over his eyelid, then to the smaller intersecting line under his eye. Finally following the way the scar hooked around his cheek bone, before ending parallel to the corner of his mouth.

The younger man cracked open his still watery eyes, and looked at Lavi with a mix of fear and wonder. The elder student's expression was gentle almost one of pity, he took Allen's left arm gingerly in his hands. The youth flinched away from the touch, but Lavi didn't release his grip. A sound almost like a whimper escaped the younger's lips, as the redhead pulled up the jacket sleeve.

Rather than finding a normal looking arm, Allen's arm was a deep red, nearly black. The skin was badly burnt, and Lavi ran his hand gently over the rough skin.

"Allen…," said Lavi.

The snowy-haired youth pulled his arm out of the redhead's grasp and turned away from the other man.

"What happened to you?" Lavi continued in a soft tone, as not to frighten Allen any more than he already was.

The younger student stayed silent, and began to walk away towards the entrance. Lavi stopped Allen by placing a hand on the other's shoulder. The youth froze in his steps, and the redhead felt him tremble slightly again under his touch. However Allen no longer made any moves to escape and Lavi swung an arm around the frail shoulders. The redheaded man then steered his unresponsive companion out of the hospital. Fishing Allen's car keys out of his jacket pocket, Lavi unlocked the car. Once the snowy-haired youth was settled into the passenger seat, the redhead walked around to the drive's side and got it.

The drive home was relatively quiet, save for Allen's occasional sniffling and soft whimpers. When Lavi tried to talk to him, the youth continued to be unresponsive. As Lavi was pulling into the street, the man suddenly slammed his foot down on the break when a shout echoed through the small vehicle. With a widening eye and his hand over his rapidly beating heart, Lavi looked over at the source of the shout. Allen was looking over at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Don't hate me," the words were spoken in a lower tone.

"Why would I hate you little buddy? We're friends right?" the elder student said, driving towards Allen's house.

"I'm ugly, a monster. Unwanted." Allen said voice barely above a whisper. **(a/n: Ooo you have no idea how much this hurt to type!) **

"No you're not Allen, who told you that?" Lavi said with a frown on his face, as he pulled into Allen's driveway.

The snow-haired unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at Lavi.

"Yes, I am!" the smaller man shouted, getting out of the car.

Lavi followed suit pocketing the keys, a frown still on his face at the other's behavior.

"You're not a monster Allen, and you sure as hell aren't ugly," the redhead said calmly.

"Yes I am! You don't understand anything Lavi!" Allen shouted, lunging at the taller man.

Lavi was quick to react and being stronger, he ended up pinning Allen down on the driveway. The younger man struggled wildly, slapping Lavi in the face quite a few times in the process. Until finally the redhead pinned the other's arms down.

"Allen! Calm the hell down!" Lavi hissed, straddling the other to immobilize him.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Kanda's voice sounded in their ears.

"Lavi, what in the world are you doing!?" Lenalee exclaimed.

The sudden appearance of Kanda and Lenalee made the redhead loosen his grip on the struggling youth. Allen quickly got away from Lavi, covering his face and arm quickly. Lavi stood up from where he was kneeling on the ground, only to have his head snapped to the side. Allen had slapped him, hard. The younger student snatched his keys from Lavi and stormed inside his house, slamming the door shut. The redhead stood frozen to the spot, holding his reddening cheek as he stared sadly after Allen.

"Lavi, what did you do to him?" Lenalee scolded.

"Don't worry about it, Lenalee. He'll be fine, I hope," the redhead said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Whatever it is, fix it you retarded rabbit. Your stupidity is overwhelming." Kanda grumbled.

The trio the moved away from Allen's driveway, heading towards Lavi's house. The redhead cast a last wistful look back at Allen's home. He decided to leave Allen alone for now, deciding that he would check on him later.

Meanwhile inside Allen's house, the youth was sprawled out on the couch. Face buried in one of the pillows, Timcanpy was curled up close to his face. Occasionally licking his owner's scarred cheek.

_Why is this happening to me? Someone out there must really hate me. Why doesn't Lavi hate me right now? Why is he being so nice to me? I'm an ugly monster, I don't deserve his kindness. _

His dark thoughts went on for a while longer, before the emotionally exhausted man fell asleep.

Allen remained locked up in his house for three days. Luckily he'd stocked up enough food to last him for a while. During those three days he'd refuse to answer any phone calls, text messages, or his front door.

Currently he was on the couch wrapped up from head to toe in a blanket, watching the television. Timcanpy lay curled against the blanket covered youth. It was about the fourth day of his self isolation, and unfortunately he'd misjudged his eating habits. In such a way that he only had a pack of cookies left.

"Guess I'll have to go grocery shopping today." Allen said to himself, as his stomach growled in agreement.

The initial shock state he'd been in after Lavi had driven him home from the hospital. Had gradually worn away in his days of isolation, though still afraid of being friends with people that might abandon him at one point. He'd now felt ashamed of himself for giving Lavi such a hard time, and slapping the poor man on top of that. Thus it led him to want to avoid Lavi out of shame.

The youth heaved himself off the couch, causing Timcanpy to hop off, and headed upstairs to change.

Changing into a simple outfit, and a jacket, he pulled the hood low over his head. Grabbing his keys and his phone, he bid good-bye to Timcanpy and opened the door. Allen gave a less than manly shriek, when he saw the very person he was trying to avoid sitting on his stoop.

"L-L-Lavi!" the young man stammered in surprise.

The redhead slowly turned to face hmi, Allen's heart nearly stopped at the sight before him. Hand flying to his mouth to conceal a gasp, the youth kneeled down in front of Lavi. Momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be avoiding him out of shame.

Lavi wasn't wearing his usual bandana today, and his face looked like someone had punched him several times. Lower lip torn and bleeding freely, rivulets of blood dripping down his chin. His clothing had several tears in them and more blood.

"Lavi! What happened?!" the youth exclaimed, taking Lavi's bloodied face in his hands.

"Glad to see you're still alive buddy," the redhead said with a pained grin.

"What in the world happened to you?" Allen pursued.

"I won't tell you unless you tell me why you have those burns," the elder man countered, placing a gloved hand on one of Allen's.

The snowy haired student's heart sped up a bit at the touch, but he ignored it. Allen wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a bit concerned by Lavi's condition.

"Do you want to come inside, Lavi?" the young man asked.

"That'll be great," the elder man replied.

Allen rose to his feet and held his right hand out to Lavi, who took it gently. The redhead the heaved himself up staggering as he went up, and had to brace himself against the youth for balance. The snowy-haired man gave a tight smile and headed inside. Lavi limped after him into the house, shutting the door as he went. He followed Allen to the living room and found him covering his couch with towels. When he finished this task, Allen motioned for Lavi to lie down.

"Thank you, bean sprout," the redhead said, dropping down onto the towel covered couch.

"Name's Allen," the young man mumbled.

"I know, I know." Lavi said, sounding very weary.

Allen went upstairs to fetch his first aid kit, and then headed to the kitchen to get cloths, a bowl of warm water and an ice pack.

"Gonna take care of me again?" the elder man asked.

"Well, why not?" the other replied.

Allen proceeded to clean up whatever he could of Lavi's wounds, and bandaged them. Placing the now cloth covered ice pack against the redhead's bruised face. The youth went to put back all the stuff he used, and went back into the living room. He found that Lavi had fallen asleep, and draped the blanket he had been using earlier over Lavi's battered body.

Feeling like he shouldn't leave the redhead alone for a little while, he postponed his grocery shopping for a bit. Walking into the kitchen to grab that last pack of cookies to staunch his massive appetite. Sitting down on the recliner that was situated next to the couch, he turned on the television and set the volume low.

_Would being friends with Lavi be that bad? I could always leave if things go bad. I'm not really in any danger, am I? _Allen thought munching on cookies.

The snowy-haired youth had very hesitantly begun to accept that Lavi really didn't mean any harm. Yet Allen still continued to think that he wasn't worth of Lavi's, or anyone's kindness. That he was a hideous monster, who stood out of society too much.

Finishing his cookies he stood up, placing the empty plastic box on the coffee table. He went over to Lavi's sleeping form and took the ice pack from the other's face. On a whim he placed his right hand against Lavi's forehead, and frowned when he felt that it was unusually warm for a human. Going to the kitchen he wet a cloth with cold water, wringing the excess water out he went back to the living room. Placing the cool cloth on the redhead's forehead, he stood back and places his hands on his hips.

"Timcanpy, watch over Lavi for me. I'm going to go to the store for a bit." Allen said to the yellow kitten napping on the armrest by Lavi's feet.

The kitten looked up at Allen and gave a soft mew, as if he's understood what his owner had said. With that Allen turned to leave keys and phone already in his pocket.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: there you have it, another wonderful chapter. I kinda liked this one to be honest. Allen and Lavi sure have their secrets lol, all will be revealed later on.**

**Random fact: I listen to the DGM soundtracks as well as random songs when writing.**

**Hope you liked this chapter; don't be afraid to give your opinion. Well see ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **guess who has another Chapter for ya? Me! Lol. I really had fun writing this chapter, I think you'll notice that as you read on. A little too much fun perhaps.

I want to thank: **minato19**, **Lenore91**, **99DenmonChick99**, **Masked-Flame**, **Synk**, and **LightMyBulb **for your lovely reviews, and thanks to the people who are reading this but don't review.

Side notes: I just wanted to put out there that Allen is a very traumatized and troubled person which is why he acts the way he does. Also I did a little Laven picture if anyone wants to see it.

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen returned from shopping after a good half hour. Setting his purchases in various places around the kitchen where they belonged. He filled a bowl with cold water and went to the living room. It looked like Lavi had not yet awakened, and Timcanpy was now dozing on his recliner. Padding over to where Lavi was he set the bowl on the coffee table, taking off the cloth from the redhead's forehead. The youth placed his hand against the other's forehead, and found the skin to the warmer than before.

He dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Lavi's forehead. Going over to the kitchen, Allen began to prepare to make soup.

"I'll leave a portion for Lavi, in case he's hungry when he wakes up," the young man said to himself.

Soon food was done and eaten, and the redhead taken care of. Allen made a call to the college and to Jerry. Finishing everything, he dropped down on the recliner making Timcanpy jump to the armrest. The snowy-haired youth settled himself on his recliner and surfed through the TV channels. Settling on watching cartoons, he gave a tired sigh. Picking up Timcanpy he placed the kitten on his lap, starting to stroke the kitten's soft yellow fur.

It was comfortably calm for a while, then a ringtone Allen didn't recognize began playing. It was then that he noticed Lavi's red phone on his coffee table. Said redhead groaned slightly at the noise and shifted, but didn't wake up. Allen disregarded the phone as it wasn't his to answer and resumed watching TV. Lavi's phone continued to vibrate and make noise nonstop. The young man was getting fed up with all the ruckus, plus he didn't want Lavi to wake up, since he wasn't feeling well. Placing Timcanpy back on the armrest he stood up and walked over to where Lavi's phone was.

He picked it up and looked at the name on the screen, but there was no name only the letters 'T.M.'

The ringtone ended before he could answer it, but it was not a loss since the phone started to ring again in his hands. Quickly pressing the talk button with annoyance at the offending device.

"Hello?" Allen said flatly, sounding annoyed.

_**Who's this? **_A smooth male voice spoke.

"My name is Allen; Lavi is sick and needs his rest. I'd really appreciate it if you stopped calling," the young man replied.

_**Tell Bunny to call me when he feels better, **_the man said, promptly hanging up.

Allen stood listening to the dial tone for a few moments in shock. Slowly regaining his ability to move, he set the phone down in its place and took a seat. Gazing over at the sleeping redhead in confused wonder.

_Who the hell was that? _

The snowy-haired youth soon fell into a light doze, being tired from all the week's events. When he awoke it was around seven in the evening. Looking over to Lavi, he saw that the other was still sleeping.

_Maybe I should wake him. _Allen thought turning on the light in the living room.

Standing up he walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. Putting a hand gently on Lavi's shoulder, he began to shake him lightly. The redheaded man groaned and his brow furrowed slightly.

"Lavi, wake up." Allen called softly, shaking the other man more firmly.

"Ugh…five more minutes…Gramps." Lavi groaned.

"Lavi!" the youth shouted, finally causing the other to awaken.

Lavi's emerald iris snapped open and looked frantically around, before settling on Allen.

"Hey, sleepy head, how are you feeling?" the younger man asked.

"Ugh, like a truck ran me over." Lavi coughed.

"I made soup in case you got hungry." Allen offered.

The youth decided not to mention the phone calls for now. An action that he would probably regret later.

"Sounds good, the soup," the redhead said.

Allen gave a tiny smile and stood, going over to the kitchen to heat up the soup. As he was waiting for the soup to heat up, he heard Lavi coughing and sneezing away in his living room.

_I'll give him medicine after he eats, and disinfect the house when he leaves. I'll probably catch whatever he has before then though, hopefully not._

The snowy-haired youth placed the bowl of soup on a tray and went out to the living room. He found Lavi sitting up with his head on his knees.

"Here you go, Lavi." Allen spoke up, as he approached the other.

"Thanks, little buddy. You know, you should be a nurse." Lavi said sitting up correctly, as he took the tray of food from the other.

Allen said nothing to Lavi's comment and went to sit down on his recliner, giving Lavi a frown.

A companionable silence settled over the two as Lavi ate the soup, once he was done Allen took the tray and headed back into the kitchen. As he was cleaning up the plate he heard Lavi's phone ring and froze. He listened silently, but was relieved when Lavi said Lenalee's name. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he finished cleaning up and headed into the living room after taking the medicine he needed.

"Here, Lavi," the younger man said, handing the medicine and a glass of water to the redhead.

Lavi was still on the phone and he smiled at Allen, taking the stuff from him.

"Gotta go Lenalee, talk to you later." Lavi said and hung up after a moment.

Allen sat down heavily on his recliner, causing Timcanpy to flee to the couch. It was an easy jump, since the recliner and couch were armrest to armrest. The snowy-haired young man leaned back in the recliner, so he was in a laying down position and the foot rest was all the way up. Allen idly tossed the TV remote to Lavi, so the redhead could watch what he wanted.

The younger man found himself lulled into a half asleep state, letting his head loll to the side towards Lavi. Lips slightly parted and breathing smooth and even. Vaguely registering any sounds and movements, in his sleep muddled mind. After a while he registered the sound of shuffling in the direction of the couch, but paid no real heed to it. Then there was an uneven breathing close to his face, and the snowy-haired man fought to stay in his sleepy state. Unaware of Allen's internal battle, for the youth showed no signs of being awake. Lavi gently placed a hand against the younger man's pale face. Gently caressing the soft skin, and brushing back the soft snowy locks from the young man's face.

"You're a very beautiful person, Allen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," the redhead murmured.

Lightly running his thumb over Allen's parted pink lips, before resting his hand against the other's cheek. Allen, who was more aware of the things around him, felt tears prickle at his eyes. Unable to stop the salty liquid from spilling out of his closed eyes.

"Allen…" Lavi said, brushing the tears away.

The youth was not thinking straight at that moment, due to both sleepiness and confusion, muddling his brain. The young man subconsciously leaned into Lavi's gentle touch and whimpered slightly. Fortunately for Allen, he had not blown his cover yet, not that he was completely awake either.

The youth suddenly felt the recliner disappear from under him, and resisted the urge to open his eyes. The elder man staggered slightly under the added weight in his weakened state. Allen subconsciously drew closer to Lavi's warm body, in partial shock at the other's actions, but too tired to care. Lavi settled comfortable on the couch, holding Allen close to his body. Unbeknownst to the redhead Allen was in an inner turmoil, the gentleness and kindness of the redhead brought forth fond, yet now painful memories.

Allen had always had little contact with other people since childhood. Lavi's kindness and gentleness reminded him of the only person that had ever loved him. That person was now dead and he'd never see him again.

_Mana…_

A sob escaped from the youth's lips and the tears sprang forth again. Tears for the only person that had ever showed him some kind of affection. The arm around his torso tightened as he quietly sobbed, the other hand stroked his hair soothingly. Lavi knew better than to try and speak with Allen, but he was at a loss since he didn't know what was eating at the youth.

Allen cried for several long minutes before the tears ran out. Being lulled to sleep by Lavi's steady heartbeat, and the soothing motion of fingers running through his hair.

A rumbling beneath his ear woke him, and Allen groggily opened his eyes. He was still in his house, but not in his bed which made him frown. His senses were slowly sharpening and he noticed that the 'pillow' he was laying on was moving and making noises. Which were deciphered as talking.

_Wait, pillows don't talk, and certainly they don't move._

Allen moved his head so he could see what he was laying on. Much to his surprise he saw Lavi's face, the man looked worse off than yesterday and his coughing and sneezing came more often. The redhead was on the phone and he had an unhappy expression on his face.

The snowy-haired man shifted slightly, softly bumping his head against Lavi's chin. The redhead looked down at Allen, who looked back at him with big innocent eyes. Lavi smiled and mouthed 'morning' before replying out loud to something whoever he was on the phone with said. Lavi's hand squeezed the younger man's shoulder softly, before letting go.

The snowy-haired man lifted himself away from his spot, and stood up. Stretching his muscles out, shirt slightly riding up to reveal a pale expanse of smooth skin. The youth didn't miss the way Lavi was now staring at him, embarrassed he dropped his arms and went upstairs with Timcanpy following close behind.

'_**You're a very beautiful person, Allen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' **_The redhead's words echoed in his mind.

"Yeah right. Who're you trying to fool, Lavi?" Allen murmured under his breath, making his way to the bathroom.

Even thought Allen denied Lavi's words saying that he was beautiful, he became close friends with the redhead. From that day forwards the duo became close, almost inseparable. Allen had subconsciously become attached to the energetic redhead, because aside from Mana, he was the only other person to show him some kind of affection.

After Lavi had recovered from his sickness, the two spent almost every day together. Lenalee was often with them, but Allen was still edgy around her. Kanda sometimes joined them, courtesy of Lavi, but he and Allen fought half the time.

The snowy-haired youth was slowly beginning to lighten up and become happier. Troubles still not forgotten, but set aside for the time being. Then Lavi went missing, at fist Allen thought he was just busy. However after calling and texting him and receiving no answer, he began to get concerned. On the fourth day of Lavi's sudden disappearance, Allen went to his house only to receive no answer.

After that Allen had called Lenalee to tell her that he hadn't been able to contact Lavi in four days, and that the redhead wasn't home either. Lenalee had told him that she hadn't heard from or seen Lavi for a while either, but that she would keep an eye out for the redhead. The youth thanked her and went back to his own house, sitting down on the couch with Timcanpy.

"Where could you be Lavi?" the young man asked himself, as he pet Timcanpy.

About at eight in the evening, Allen's phone started ringing. The man didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?" he said.

**Hello, is this Allen Walker? **a female voice spoke.

"Yes. Who's this?" Allen replied with a slight frown.

**I'm calling from the hospital. **the woman replied.

"I thought I didn't have to go back and see the doctor," the young man said, frown deepening.

**Oh, no no, I'm calling because a man by the name of Lavi Bookman asked me to call you. **the woman explained.

"Oh? Why is Lavi in the hospital?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat.

**He was rushed into the emergency room earlier today. In very bad shape, we don't know exactly what happened t him since he wouldn't say anything. **she informed.

"Thanks for telling me Ma'am." Allen said and hung up.

At first the meaning behind those words didn't register in his mind. However once he was in the shower, the situation finally hit him full force. His best friend was in the hospital, badly injured, and he didn't know about it until now. Allen lay his forehead against the cool tiles, and let the warm water run down his body.

"Lavi's in the hospital….he could be dying. Why didn't I try to find him earlier? It's Mana all over again." He whispered, gritting his teeth.

"I'll go to the hospital first thing tomorrow, and make sure he's okay." The snowy-haired student told himself.

With that in mind he finished his shower and went through the rest of his nightly routine, before lying down on his bed. That night his sleep was plagued nightmares and restlessness, causing him not to get a good sleep. Allen was already awake by the time the sun rose in the horizon. The news of Lavi's hospitalization had slowly been eating away at him. Deciding to start his day early, he ran through his morning routine, and made himself breakfast. Dressing himself in simple clothes he said good-bye to Timcanpy and went out of the house. He didn't bother to let Lenalee know about Lavi, because his mind was in a jumble.

Getting in the car he made his way towards the hospital. Once Allen arrived, he noticed that it was too early and drove around the block several times. At last parking his car in an empty space in the hospital parking lot, the youth waited for a few moments longer before satisfied with the time.

He went inside and purposefully walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning," he greeted politely.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" the woman said.

"Yes, I got a call yesterday from the hospital, saying that Lavi Bookman had been admitted into this hospital." Allen explained.

The woman looked at him for a short moment, before click something into her computer. After a moment the woman looked back over at him and smiled.

"Technically am not supposed to allow you to visit Mr. Bookman, but his grandfather spoke to the doctor and they're allowing you to visit. His room is 2-625, but you must wait until his grandfather arrives, doctor's orders." She told him.

"Thank you, miss," the youth said, making his way towards the room she'd told him.

Silently making his way to through the quiet halls until he came upon the room. The door was closed and Allen leaned against the wall next to the door. Slowly sliding down it t a sitting position on the floor. He hugged his knees o his chest, and pressed his forehead against the tops of his knees.

So many mixed emotions passed through his body that he couldn't bring to think himself about anything. What felt like hours passed and Allen continued to sit there, wallowing in his troubled mind. None of the doctors or nurses seemed to want to approach him, so he was left alone the entire time he was sitting there. The youth eventually felt a hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to look up. A weary expression on his face, and dark bags under his eyes.

In front of him stood a balding elderly man that seemed to be half his height. He had a weathered face and dark rings of make up around his eyes, which made him look like a panda. This man struck Allen as an odd secretive person. Without a word the man motion for the youth to stand up and follow him. Hesitantly Allen got up and stood behind the man.

"Uh, my name is Allen Walker," he tried to be polite.

"I'm aware; Lavi has told me a lot about you. I have no name but you may call me Bookman." The elderly man replied.

Not knowing how to reply to that, Allen stayed silent, and the man opened the door to Lavi's hospital room. The youth stayed still, unsure of what to do at that moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for child? Go on." Bookman said to him.

"O-Okay," the young man stammered slightly.

Allen was afraid of what he was going to find, when he walked into that room. Yet he slowly stepped inside the room. At first he just looked down a the floor for a moment as he gathered his courage. Then slowly he looked towards the hospital bed, and his blood froze. The rest of him froze, unable to momentarily comprehend the situation at hand.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **please, please don't kill me for the cliffy. Then you won't be able to find out what happens XD. Also If you hadn't noticed Allen has abandonment issues.

Thank you for reading and I hope to hear what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey there readers! Here's another installment of Shattered Snow, just for you. I kinda felt sad while writing this, and I feel really bad for Lavi.

Thanks to: **bunnys217**, **99DenmonChick99**, **TheBeanButCallMeBee**, **Lenore91**, **Masked-Flame **and to all my wonderful readers out there.

I do have some little treats for you…I wonder if you'll find them. Also I am treating you to one of Allen's nightmares, but don't get so happy…it's a horrible thing.

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen's gaze immediately fell to the floor again, unable to look up at the scene before him. Slowly he raised his gaze to the man lying on the stark white hospital bed. The redhead looked to be in very bad shape, the bruising was very visible against the pale face. The snowy-haired youth slowly approached the redhead's bed side, and dropped down on the chair. What struck at Allen the most was the mere fact that the redhead had an oxygen mask strapped to him face.

The youth buried his face in his hands, gritting his teeth as he tried to reign in his emotions.

It was a crime for such a wonderful, energetic, goofy, and kind person to be in such horrible shape. A hand was placed on his shoulder and the young man looked up at Bookman.

"Bookman, do you know how much damage he took?" the youth asked softly.

"Whoever hurt him did quite a number on him. Three broken ribs, his left lung was partially punctured, but he's not in any danger from that. His right arm is broken, along with two fingers, and his left ankle is also broken along with the lower part of his leg. His body is also covered in heavy bruising," replied Bookman.

"Do you know who did this to him?" the snowy-haired student asked.

"I was hoping that you could tell me," the elderly man said.

Allen looked briefly over at Lavi's prostrate form, before looking back at Bookman.

"Lavi would often show up at my doorstep with cuts and bruises. He would only say that he'd been in a fight, or not answer. I should have known something was wrong the moment I couldn't get a hold of him." Allen said.

"Lavi's idiocy isn't your fault, Allen." Bookman said.

"I can't help but feel like I should have been there for him," the youth murmured.

"You can be there for him now, when he needs it the most." Bookman said to him.

"Bookman, has Lavi woken up since he was brought here?" Allen asked.

"He's been in and out of it," was Bookman's reply before the old man walked out of the hospital room without a word.

The youth gave a small sigh and scooted the chair closer to Lavi's bedside. Folding his arm on the bed, he placed his head on his arms. Tiredly playing with the fingers on the redhead's good hand, too tired to think. A nurse eventually came around to check on Lavi, but left Allen alone. Most likely thinking that the young man was fast asleep. Allen lost track of time entirely, and he didn't bother to check his phone which had vibrated several times.

He had almost fallen asleep, when he felt something brush against his hand. Is face scrunched up slightly at the touch, but he didn't open his eyes. The touch came again, but this time it felt like someone was softly rubbing the back of his hand. Allen cracked his eyes open a bit, and saw Lavi's fingers softly caressing the back of his hand. Upon realizing the situation the youth's head shot up. Finding Lavi's sole pain dulled iris staring back at him.

The younger man gave the redhead a tired smile, as he scooted closer to the other's head.

"How're you feeling?" Allen asked.

Due to the obstruction of the oxygen mask that was currently preventing him from speaking, Lavi made a thumbs down sign.

Allen gave a humorless chuckle before falling silent, a saddened look in his eyes. Lavi turned his head to the side, to better watch the younger man. Lifting his good arm, he ruffled Allen's hair a bit, in a comforting gesture. The hand stopped by the younger's cheek, before giving it a soft pat. Said appendage limply fell down on the mattress, as if it was too much of an effort to keep it up.

"Your grandfather was here earlier. He's letting me sat with you, since he's friends with the doctor that's in charge of you." the snowy-haired youth said to the redhead.

At this the redhead made a thumbs up sign , before a frown crossed his battered face. At first Allen thought the other was in pain, but when Lavi's fingers gently traced the bags he knew were under his eyes, he understood.

"I'm alright Lavi, you should worry about yourself more," the younger said.

The redhead gave him a pointed look, like he didn't believe him.

"Really Lavi, I just didn't get enough sleep is all." Allen pressed.

Still unconvinced Lavi ran his fingers under the young man's eyes. Allen eyes closed subconsciously at the touch, and Lavi's hand came to rest at his neck. This action made the youth stiffen suddenly, making his eyes open. The redhead fingered Allen's pulse, before he quickly jabbed at the other's pressure points. Making the unsuspecting youth black out, head limply falling back on his folded arms. Thus Allen was harshly tossed into the world of his dreams, and what a brutal world it was.

XxXxoooxXxX

_Allen found himself walking in the dark, the moon was covered by heavy clouds. There was not a single shinning light, and the young man found himself stumbling in the darkness. Allen stopped for a moment to look around at the gloom. A ray of light suddenly descended from above and he looked up. The clouds were parting away from the moon, and a huge bloody-red orb that was the moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds. Finding this bloody moon very peculiar, the youth looked back down. To his horror he realized that he was standing in the middle of a ring of corpses. Allen looked from bloodied face to bloodied face, recognizing each and every one of them. There was Lenalee, Kanda, Jerry, Timcanpy, his college professors, his godfather Cross Marian, and his adoptive father Mana. One face which he did not see was Lavi's, and that took some of the horror he was feeling away. As he turned to flee he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned around. A smile coming to his face when he saw Lavi alive and unscathed. However the smile was short lived, expression changing to one of horror, as he saw blood spilling forth from Lavi's shirt, and mouth._

"_Allen…" the man said in a raspy whisper, before collapsing onto the ground before Allen._

"_Lavi!" the youth shrieked._

XxXxoooxXxX

The youth snapped awake, a scream dying in his throat. Breathing coming out in ragged gasps and sweat soaked his frame. Allen wiped some of the sweat off his brow before sitting up, and looking around the room. He was still in the hospital room, but it was darker now and only a small fluorescent light illuminated the room.

Trying to get his breathing under control, he glanced over at Lavi's sleeping form. The beeping of the heart monitor comforted him, as it told him that Lavi was still alive. He looked around again and noticed a pile of stuff by the door. Curiously he got up and went over to check it out. There was a piece of paper sitting on top of a duffle bag, and the youth picked it up and read what it said.

_**Allen,**_

_**I took the liberty of doing some research on you. don't worry only your academic background. I need you to stay with Lavi for as long as it takes for his injuries to heal, as I am currently not able to do so myself. I fear that whoever has hurt his is still out there, and may be trying to kill him. I've also taken the liberty to speak with your professors. They understand the situation and are willing to email you lectures and work for you to complete. In the pile you found, I've placed your books, a bag of clothes and other necessities and your laptop.**_

_**Good Luck,**_

_**Bookman**_

For a moment Allen remained in a shocked state, simply because he didn't know how the old man had gotten into his house.

"Who the hell is Lavi's grandfather?" the young man murmured to himself.

Allen carefully dragged his pile of stuff over to the chair, and in the light he rummaged through his belongings.

All of his college books were there, his laptop, charger and phone charge where also there. He looked in the biggest duffle bag next, and nearly screamed when a ball of yellow fur jumped out at him.

"Tim! What are you doing in there?" Allen exclaimed.

Attached to Timcanpy's collar was another note.

_**Sorry about the cat, it jumped into the bag and wouldn't get out. I've packed some food for it too.**_

Allen gave a weary sigh and rummaged through the bad finding his clothes, tooth brush and towels. As well as Timcanpy's food and water bowls and his food.

"I've been placed under hospital arrest," groaned Allen, receiving a quizzical look from Timcanpy.

The snowy-haired youth didn't really understand what was going on. The only person who could tell him was unable to do so for the time being. The young man looked over at the sleeping form of his friend, and his gaze softened.

"You better get all healed up, so I can punch you for this." Allen murmured.

He stood up with Timcanpy in his arms and walked over to the window. Lavi had been placed in a private hospital room, which meant he had no roommate. The snowy-haired man pushed open the blinds and pressed his forehead against the cool glass, staring out at the predawn gloom.

He caught his reflection in the glass and put a hand against it. Lavi's words echoed in his mind again, and he clenched his hand against the glass and reflection. Quickly turning he went and sat Timcanpy down on the small sofa that was also in the room. Grabbing a change of clothes form the bag, he headed into the room's bathroom. Delighted to find a small shower there, which he made quick use of.

Allen wrapped a towel around his waist, and threw one on his head to dry his hair. Looking through the pile of clothes he'd grabbed, he realized something very important.

"I left the underwear in the bag," the young man said in a deadpan.

Opening the door he peeked out into the room, and saw that Lavi was still sleeping. So he tiptoed his way to the duffle bag, and leaned down to rummage through it. Victoriously finding some black and blue polka-dotted boxers, he gave a triumphant cry. Holding the boxers up like a trophy. He was startled out of his victorious daze by a terrible sound behind him. It sounded like someone was trying to cough but had something shoved down their throat.

Slowly Allen turned his head, suddenly molten silver met emerald green. Allen froze in the spot, unable to tear his gaze from Lavi's. The scene was almost comical, with Allen half wet and in a towel, holding up a pair of polka-dotted boxers. Lavi had a hand on his throat as he tried to regain his breathing. Which only made everything worse.

Once everything was under control, Lavi motioned for Allen to go get dressed. The youth who had been standing stock still, unfroze and embarrassedly shuffled over to the bathroom.

When Allen emerged again he was more composed, and his hair was still a bit damp. He went over to Lavi and sat on the edge of the bed, close to the other's upper body. The redhead slowly opened his eyes and looked silently at Allen. The youth leaned closer to the redhead, and the elder man placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I wish I knew why this is happening to you," the younger man said.

The redhead took his hand off the younger's arm and Allen looked at him quizzically. The elder man raised his hand to the oxygen mask, and the snowy-haired man raised his eyebrow at the other in surprise.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen questioned.

The redhead took a hold of the oxygen mask and pushed it aside.

"Lavi!" the other exclaimed.

The redhead gave Allen a bright smile, and placed a calming hand on Allen's own.

"Allen, little buddy." Lavi spoke; his voice was a heartbreaking sound.

Lavi's voice sounded very hoarse, like he hadn't drunk water for a long time. It was barely recognizable, and it made Allen hurt inside.

"You shouldn't be speaking Lavi," the snowy-haired man said with concern.

"Don't worry Allen, it'll be fine." Lavi wheezed.

"Still, you shouldn't be speaking." Allen said, placing a hand on top of Lavi's. "I don't have a question to ask you though."

"Shoot," the redhead said.

"Who exactly is your grandfather?" the youth questioned.

Lavi remained silent for a while, taking his hand out from under Allen's and brushed some strands of hair from the younger's face.

"Gramps is a book shop owner, and a private investigator and he volunteers at the hospital a lot." Lavi replied. "Why?"

"He checked out my entire school background and broke into my house," the youth said.

"Again? God Gramps. He does that to all my friends. I remember when he did that to Yuu. Guy had a hissy fit," the redhead said.

"Nice to know," the younger mumbled.

Allen gingerly pushed the oxygen mask back into place. The redhead gave a displeased look, causing the younger to chuckle. Allen's expression suddenly saddened and he looked towards the window. A tug on his shirt caught his attention and he looked over at Lavi. The man stubbornly removed his oxygen mas yet again, causing Allen to roll his eyes.

"Allen…if something is bothering you, you can tell me," the redhead rasped.

"It's nothing Lavi. You shouldn't be worried about me all the time," the snowy-haired man said.

"Of course I worry about you. You're my friend and you always seem to be troubled and depressed." Lavi said.

"I'm fine Lavi. It's okay." Allen tried to reassure the other.

"You know you can always talk to me," the redhead said, replacing the oxygen mask back in its place.

"I know, Lavi. I know," the young man murmured, sitting on the chair now.

Timcanpy came running over and settled himself on Allen's lap. Soon all three of them were asleep again, and the sun was slowly on the rise. Some hours later Allen was startled awake by someone shaking him. Jolting upright, he opened his eyes and saw Lenalee standing next to him.

"Lenalee?" the youth questioned.

"I heard about what happened from Bookman," the girl said.

"Bookman told you? but what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Bookman asked me to switch places with you, so you can go home and do some things," the Chinese girl said.

"Oh, I do have some things I want to do, I guess I'll be back later," he said skeptically.

"Have fun," she smiled.

Uncertainly Allen left the hospital with a bag of his stuff, leaving his laptop and school stuff in Lavi's hospital room. Timcanpy had comfortably settled on his head, as Allen walked to his car.

The next few hours were spent with Allen running some errands, gorging himself on food, and going to Jerry's to speak with him about the situation which the kind man understood completely. Allen then headed back to the hospital four and a half hours later, with a couple big duffle bags full of things he needed and might need and Timcanpy perched on his head.

The young man headed to Lavi's room through the silent hallways, lugging his stuff with him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lenalee standing in front of Lavi's closed door, with her hands crossed over her chest. An unknown male was standing in front of her. Allen couldn't see his face clearly, but he noted that he had longish curly black hair.

"What's going on here?" Allen asked as menacingly as he could, but the kitten on his head was not helping at all.

"About time you got here! This guy here wants to see Lavi. I don't know who he is, but he's not allowed in there," she said.

"This room is restricted buddy, only those who are give permission by his grandfather can enter," the snowy-haired youth said flatly.

The man turned to face him and Allen noticed that he had gold/amber eyes.

"See something you like, boy?" the man teased.

"As if," he grumbled with a frown.

Something about the man's voice sounded familiar, but Allen couldn't put his finger on it. The man laughed at Allen's reaction, making the younger's frown deepen. Suddenly Allen recalled why the man's voice sounded so very familiar, and it sent chills down his spine.

"You're the guy that wouldn't stop calling when Lavi was sick!" Allen exclaimed bewildered.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **and there you have it folks, I have mixed feeling about this chapter, but here it is anyway lol. I hope you liked it and all; it's a little crazy because I pull these things out of thin air. Hope to hear from ya, and stay tuned! (excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I haves another chapter for ya! This one is an important chapter concerning certain people that are in here. I'm gonna have to say that I love Lavi in this chapter, he's so adorable.

Note: I do not hate Tyki in anyway, in fact he's one of my favorite Noah, but I love him as a bad guy and so he shall be.

Thanks to: **Masked-Flame**, **99DenmonChick99**, **LightMyBulb**, **msdragonwings ** for your wonderful reviews. Also thanks to all my wonderful readers.

There's a little special something something at the end of this chapter, I hope you're looking forwards to it.

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

"You're that rude kid on the phone," the taller man exclaimed back, looking mildly surprised.

"I'm not a kid you jerk. Learn some manners." Allen said darkly.

"Whoa, what's got your panties in a not, boy" the other said teasingly.

"Stalker," the younger murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" the elder man questioned with a frown.

"Hey Lenalee, has that stupid bean sprout come yet? I want to get out of here." Kanda's voice floated to them, and was soon scene walking towards them with something in his hand.

For once in the period he had known the Japanese man, he was glad to see him nearby. For the irritable man could chase the strange, creepy man from the hospital if need be.

"My name's Allen you jerk face." Allen growled.

"What's going on here?" the Japanese asked, completely ignoring Allen's remark.

"This guy won't leave, and he's not allowed to be here." Lenalee said.

Kanda stalked over to the man and began to shove the creepy guy with what he was holding, which upon closer inspection turned out to be a wooden katana.

"Wait, what's your name?" Allen asked curiously.

The taller man turned his head and gave the youth a disturbingly creepy smile.

"Name's Tyki Mikk," the man replied.

With that fiasco over Lenalee bid goodbye to Allen and followed Kanda, who had resumed shoving the cooperative man to the exit. Leaving the snowy-haired youth standing alone in the hallway with his stuff. Blinking in confusion he turned and entered the room, setting all the stuff he'd brought down with the others.

_Tyki Mikk…why does that name sound so familiar? _Allen thought sitting down on the chair.

Lavi was fast asleep, and Allen took this chance to grab his laptop and do some research. The familiarity of Tyki's name was starting to bug him, and he focused on his research.

After some extensive research he came across something that really made his blood chill.

"Tyki Mikk, 24, was arrested in 2008 for kidnapping and raping three people. He was later bailed out of jail by his father Earl Millennium. Mr. Mikk has also been charged several times for assault, public displays of violence and thievery. He also has gambling problems and stalker tendencies…"

The article went on further but Allen stopped reading, and placed his laptop aside. His gaze travelling over to the sleeping redhead.

"Why does someone like that know you Lavi? What does he want with you?" the snowy-haired man murmured to himself.

Allen did some schoolwork for a while, finding nothing better to do. When he decided that he was finished with his work, he set his stuff aside. Allen placed his elbows on the bed and played with the gloves on his hands. His mind was on the creeper he'd met earlier, and his fidgeting became more violent. At some point his gloves came off in his violent fidgeting. His gaze stopped on his badly burned hand, with a saddened gaze he slightly pushed up his sleeve. Revealing more of the scarred skin, gritting his teeth as his gaze focused on the hideous appendage.

A touch on his burned arm snapped him out of whatever daze he'd been in, and he looked at the spot. His dulled eyes silently watched as the bruised fingers wrapped themselves around his hand. Allen stupidly stared at the appendage, before he raised his gaze towards Lavi. The redhead was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

The elder man intertwined his fingers with Allen's own, and the youth's gaze fell to their hands. His muddled mind not understanding what was going on.

"Why?" he asked softly.

Lavi slowly took his hand away from the younger and pushed his oxygen masked aside.

"Because we're friends right?" the redhead questioned.

A few weeks passed after that day and Lavi seemed to be improving at a good pace. Allen saw Tyki several times around the hospital and became paranoid. So much so that he'd started carrying a hidden switchblade. The strange man often gave the youth strange looks and glares. Today was such an occurrence, except that this time, the elder man harshly shouldered past him.

"Hey watch it." Allen exclaimed, stumbling a bit.

"Sorry short stack didn't see you there." Tyki said pleasantly.

"Creep," he mumbled, continuing on his way to Lavi's room.

Tyki's presence in the hospital concerned him, but he didn't let himself dwell on it. As he was opening the door to the room, a paper fluttered to the ground. Curious, Allen bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

**I promise you that I will make your life a living hell. –T.M. **

The snowy-haired youth reread the note three times, before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. He refused to let anything get him down, because today was the day that Lavi was getting out of the hospital. Shaking off the ominous feeling that the note had given him, and entered the room. He found Lavi sitting up on the bed, dressed in loose clothing, he had a small smile on his face and Timcanpy was sitting on his lap. The youth had already taken his stuff to the car and was all ready to drive Lavi home.

"Ready to go?" Allen asked.

"Hell yeah." Lavi replied eagerly.

A nurse arrived promptly with a wheelchair, to help the injured redhead out. Bookman had signed a release form for Lavi earlier, and told them that he'd be waiting at Lavi's. The redhead had just been waiting for Allen to put his stuff in the car so that they could finally go home. The trio exited the hospital and Allen told the nurse to wait with Lavi, while he got his car. The snowy-haired man noticed a slip of paper under one of his windshield wipers, and picked it up. Unfolding the slip of paper he read the contents with a chill.

**If you don't believe me, wait three days for your first hint. –T.M. **

Allen crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket with the other one.

_This is some seriously messed up prank. _Allen thought.

Getting into his car he drove around to the hospital entrance to pick Lavi up. He got down from the car to help the nurse get the redhead into the passenger seat. Once the elder man was settled into the car, Allen got back in and drove off towards Lavi's.

"I'm so glad to be out of that place, I miss my house," the redhead said after a moment of silence.

The youth didn't respond and spent most of the ride in silence, his mind traveling back to his encounter with Tyki and the threat notes.

"Allen, everything alright?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's fine," the younger replied.

"You sure?" the elder questioned.

"Yeah." Allen replied, pulling into their street.

The younger remained silent as he pulled into Lavi's driveway, next to a sleek black car which he assumed was Bookman's. It couldn't be Lavi's since the man kept his beloved truck in the garage.

"Here we are." Allen said, turning the engine and removing his jacket, draping it over his seat.

Bookman came out not long after with a wheelchair, as Allen got out of the car. The young man went around to the passenger side, ready to help out as Bookman came over to them. Opening the car door and reaching out to Lavi, so he could help the other heave himself out of the car. Timcanpy jumped out at him from Lavi's lap, and clung to his left arm like a spider. Using the man's tender flesh as s foothold, the golden-furred kitten clawed his way up and perched on Allen's head.

At first Allen didn't register the pain, but after a moment he felt as if his arm had been burned all over again. Clutching at his left arm, he leaned heavily against his car. Timcanpy's sharp claws on his still too tender flesh had brought along unbearable pain.

"Allen? Allen! ALLEN!" Lavi called out frantically to the unresponsive youth.

Allen didn't reply, gritting his teeth at the pain and the memories that were brought along by it. Tightening his grip on his left arm, his dulled unfocused eyes staring at nothing in particular. A fire sparked up in his vision, and the smell of smoke and burned flesh reached his nostrils. Terror seized his body as that moment vividly replayed in his mind as if it was happening all over again. He was about to loosen a scream, when something warm and soft touched his face. Quickly snapping out of his waking nightmare, his eyes frantically searched for the source of the touch. His gaze landed on Lavi's concerned expression, but that didn't calm him down.

"Allen, what's wrong?" the redhead asked, hand cupping the other's cheek.

The snowy-haired man opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh, Allen…." Lavi murmured softly.

The youth collapsed onto his knees in front of Lavi, Timcanpy jumped off Allen's head and onto the safety of the ground. Allen rested his forehead against the side of Lavi's leg. He didn't know why he was feeling so lightheaded, nor why the redhead's kindness and touches made him feel so exposed. He couldn't understand anything that was happening, nothing but the pain and suffering he'd been through his entire life. Lavi and Bookman's concerned calls did not reach him, and he lost consciousness. Collapsing onto the ground in a crumpled and pathetic heap.

When he came to, Allen found himself in a strange house. He was about to start panicking, but he noticed a familiar red above him. The youth was laying on Lavi's couch, his head supported by a pillow on Lavi's cast-less leg. Allen suddenly realized that he'd never really been in Lavi's house, and he took a chance to look around groggily.

The house was much much bigger than his own; he could see the large open kitchen from where he was laying. Bookman was puttering around the kitchen, he noted that the counters were at an 'L' shape and an island was in the middle. The living room was large furnished by mismatching pieces of furniture. A huge entertainment system was pushed up against the wall separating the living room from the front door. From his position he couldn't see anymore, a wall on the opposite side was blocking the rest of his view and he spied the beginnings of a staircase.

"Allen, we need to talk." Lavi's voice brought him back from his inspection of the other's house.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lavi." Allen said flatly.

"You're lying Allen. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," the redhead said.

"There's nothing wrong," the youth responded.

"Like hell there isn't. You cry, you're always depressed and distant, you have mysterious burns on you…I could go on." Lavi pursued.

"Please drop it, Lavi." Allen pleaded.

"No, I want to know. I want to help you Allen, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me," the redhead said.

"Please, drop it," the snowy-haired man begged.

"Allen." Lavi said with a darker tone.

Allen sat up quickly giving Lavi a harsh stare, face contorting into one of displeasure.

"No Lavi! You're no better than I am, you're also hiding something from me," the younger shouted.

Lavi knew that Allen was right, and he knew that he couldn't get the youth to open up if he himself was obviously hiding something.

"I don't want to tell you, because I'm trying to protect you. Who knows what would happen if you became a target. I don't want you to get hurt on my account, Allen," the redhead said softly.

"I'm sorry Lavi, but I can't talk about it yet. It hurts too much," the other replied in an equally soft tone.

"I understand, little buddy." Lavi murmured.

They sat in a semi-awkward silence, before Lavi took something out from where it was sitting beside him.

"Gramps says that this ointment would help heal the tenderness in your skin. It still hurts you doesn't it?" the elder spoke.

"Yeah, a bit." Allen admitted.

"You're gonna have to work with me here though." Lavi said, referring to his semi useless state.

The youth turned his body to completely face Lavi, and he sat cross-legged on the couch. Unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, so Lavi could have full access to his arm. Lavi, who had been trying to one handedly open the tub of ointment, looked up and nearly dropped it. Allen thought nothing of it, only that Lavi was having a little trouble opening the jar. The younger man held the jar for Lavi. So the other could open it.

"Thanks buddy." Lavi said, unscrewing the lid.

The redhead scooped up some of the ointment onto his fingers, and Allen rested his burned arm against Lavi's leg. The elder man gently spread the ointment on Allen's tender skin. The youth subconsciously closed his eyes at the cooling sensation, and his left arm trembled slightly.

The days passed by relatively quietly and on the third day of nursing Lavi, Allen went over to his own house to get some stuff and get the mail. Both he and Bookman had been too paranoid to leave Lavi alone, not that the redhead could be left alone at all with his injuries. So Allen had offered to stay with Lavi 24/7 as his personal nurse.

On the way back to Lavi's he stopped to get the other man's mail and newspaper as well.

"Here's your mail," the youth said tossing it on Lavi's crotch area.

The elder man was comfortably lying on his couch, watching television.

"Thanks," the redhead mumbled, tossing everything onto the coffee table.

Allen sat down on the arm chair by the couch, and shuffled through his mail with boredom.

"Bills, bills, bills, Cross's debts, more bills, junk, what's this?" the young man murmured to himself.

He tossed all other envelopes aside except for one, which had an ominous note taped to it.

**Welcome to hell. –T.M.**

Allen quickly tore it off and crumpled it up then stuffed it in his pocket. Glancing at Lavi out of the corner of his eyes. He felt guilty for not telling Lavi about Tyki or the threat notes, but the elder had a lot on his plate right now to worry about someone such as him.

The envelope was addressed to him from the Black Order University, and a slight frown made its way onto his face. Carefully he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, unfolding it he cautiously read through it. His hands started trembling and his eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter.

_This cannot be happening, it just can't. _Allen thought gritting his teeth.

All those years he'd spent working hard to keep his grades and academic records up to par for the scholarship, had been for nothing. Tears prickled at his eyes, but didn't fall. Without the scholarship he couldn't afford tuition, not that it mattered anyway since he'd just been thrown out.

Lavi seemed to sense the change in Allen's mood, and shifted painfully so he was sitting up.

"Allen, what's up?" the redhead asked, looking over at his friend.

The elder noticed the look of horror plastered on the other's face. Said look was directed at a piece of paper he was holding in his trembling hands. Allen said nothing in response and kept blankly staring at the paper. Frowning Lavi reached over and took the paper from Allen, meeting no resistance from the other. The snowy-haired youth just kept staring stupidly at his now empty, trembling hands.

"What the hell, why?" he redhead suddenly piped up.

"I-I don't know." Allen lied, he did actually know why and it was all Tyki's fault.

Not that Allen would tell Lavi that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, Allen. Come sit with me," the redhead said, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

The younger man obliged and migrated to the couch, his mind still very much in shock. Lavi hugged the youth to his side, being careful not to agitate his broken ribs; Allen instinctively buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck.

"Why is this happening to me? Why does the world hate me so much?"Allen whispered tearfully.

Sadly Lavi turned his head and softly kissed Allen's forehead in a comforting gesture. The snowy-haired youth was too submerged in his thoughts and misery to notice.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **and so it begins…..

Even though Lavi and Allen seem to act like they're together they're not yet….you'd wanna do the same thing wouldn't you?

I'd love to hear what you guys think, bring on the reviews ^^

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Lookie here yet another chapter for you guys. This one is a biggy, and also a very sad one. While reading this I want you guys to keep in mind that Tyki really has it out for Allen.

Thanks To: **msdragonwings**, **anakarockerster**, **Masked-Flame**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**, **CrimsonChains**, **Origami Lotus**, **Nekozawa-sempai**, **99DenmonChick99**, and **mitsuyo-chan **for your wonderful reviews. Thanks as well to all my readers out there who don't review.

Warnings: slight swearing, Allen's dangerous behavior in one scene, and Tyki's madness.

Onwards to the reading!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

A couple months had passed since the incident with Allen being thrown out of B.O.U. Lavi had gotten his casts removed and was able to do things on his own now. However he still had limited mobility due to the special braces the doctor had put on his limbs. Allen had offered himself to help with Lavi's physical therapy with Bookman's help, so the redhead didn't have to bother traveling and risk further injury.

However the change in Allen after he'd received that letter did not go unnoticed by the redhead. The youth had become more reserved and distant than before. Lavi had seen the way he interacted with Lenalee and the others. He did so with a distant iciness, like he'd lost the ability to be cheerful and kind. Though Allen tended to put up a façade when around Lavi, as if he didn't want the redhead to think there was something wrong. However the longer that the two spent time together, the more Lavi was able to completely see through the younger's mask.

The redhead often became frustrated with Allen's sudden change in behavior, but at the same time he didn't blame him for anything.

Tyki's threats had become more violent as the time passed and unbearable, often leading the youth to be ambushed and harassed in many ways. At times Allen became too afraid to leave Lavi's home, which he spent more time in that his own house. He'd opted to bring Timcanpy with him every time he went over to Lavi's. The snows had come as the heart of winter approached, giving the younger man many excuses not to leave his friend's home.

Lavi puttered around his kitchen in the process of starting a hearty dinner, both for himself and Allen. On a whim he'd decided to search the house for Allen, who he hadn't seen for a while after the youth had come running into his home like a frightened rabbit. He finally found the younger male sitting on his heels in front of the full-sized mirror in the narrow downstairs hallway. Shirt pooling around him as he inspected his bare torso.

"Allen? Something wrong?" the redhead asked, leaning against the wall.

The younger didn't respond and remained motionless in that spot. Lavi carefully crouched besides the snowy-haired male, and watched him silently. As if sensing Lavi's presence, Allen turned his body towards his friend. Lavi's eye widened slightly when he spotted the dark red liquid marring the man's pale neck.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed.

The youth stared at him with dulled silver irises, those eyes no longer held the shine they used to before Lavi had landed in the hospital. This made the redhead's heart ache, just because it seemed so unnatural.

"Allen, what happened? Did you fall? Did someone hurt you?" Lavi questioned.

The elder man inspected the other's pale bare torso for any other signs of injury. He found faint marks on the other's flesh and frowned. The snowy-haired male suddenly stood up, startling the elder male.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I need to be alone for a while," the younger man murmured.

Allen ran off towards the guest bathroom next to Lavi's downstairs office. Lavi stood up with a sigh and went off to the kitchen, deciding to give Allen some space for now.

Back in the bathroom, Allen was leaning heavily against the sink. Staring wordlessly at his reflection in the mirror, he clenched his hands against the cool marble top of the sink. The young man's pale face contorted into an expression of anger and disgust. Raising a balled up fist he punched the mirror with his right hand, shattering the glass which broke through his skin.

_I deserve everything that's happening, a fate worthy of a beast. _Allen thought angrily.

In the spur of the moment Allen tore the switchblade from its hiding spot, running the blade over the exposed flesh of his right wrist. Leaving behind angry red lines and pooling blood on his pale skin. Dropping the blade, he slid down the wall besides the door and placed his chin on his knees watching the blood ooze out from the cuts.

A frantic knocking came moments after Allen had broken the mirror and cut his wrist.

"Allen is everything okay? I heard something break." Lavi's voice reached his ears.

"Go away Lavi, you don't need to see me," the youth replied in a monotone.

For once the redhead didn't oblige to Allen's whims and opened the door quickly. Lavi froze in the doorway, his gaze first landing on the shattered mirror. There was glass and blood all over the sink and the floor. Slowly his gaze travelled to where Allen was sitting on the floor, emerald iris widening at the sight before him.

"My god," the elder man whispered, kneeling besides Allen.

The younger man had blood all over him and more oozing from his arm. Lavi grabbed a towel off the holder and wrapped it tightly around Allen's bleeding wrist and knuckle.

"What did you do, Allen? WHAT DID YOU DO?" the redhead shouted in a panic, grabbing the other's face between his hands.

"D-Don't look at me," the youth whispered, yanking his face away from Lavi's hands.

"Allen, why? What were you thinking?" Lavi said in a soft yet harsh tone.

The elder man grabbed the youth face between his hands again, forcing Allen to look at him. the snowy-haired male looked at Lavi with wide innocent eyes, but it didn't have the appeal it had before, for the man's eyes were dull and muted.

Something broke inside Lavi at the sight of his best friend so willing to hurt himself, and he didn't even know what the reasoning behind it was. There was something inside Allen that shattered as well from all the stress he had been through. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the elder man, clinging to him. This action surprised Lavi, but he in turn gently wrapped his arms around Allen's bare torso in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, Lavi. I'm so sorry." Allen cried, clutching closer to the elder man.

Lavi said nothing and just sat there embracing the younger male, letting Allen get whatever was in his system out.

"I'm sorry for everything." Allen whispered, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry Allen? You haven't done anything wrong," the redhead said.

_I've lied to you; I've been keeping things from you. Tyki's after me and I haven't told you anything. What will you think of me now? _Is what Allen wanted to say, but kept it in his thoughts.

"I-I-I'm sorry." The snowy-haired man said, unable to get the words he wanted to say out.

Soothingly, Lavi rubbed the other's bare back in slow circles. Allen wasn't crying but the redhead could tell he was very upset.

"Tell you what Allen. Let's get you all fixed up and I'll take you somewhere out. Just me and you," the elder man offered, not wanting to cook dinner with Allen so upset.

Lavi felt the younger make nod slowly against his shoulder, and they stayed like that more several moments longer.

"I'll make you smile again, Allen. I swear it," the redhead whispered to himself.

Soon after Lavi took Allen up to his room and sat him down on the bed. Lavi's room was like a warzone of books and other items; all in all it wasn't a very comfortable environment. The redhead went into his in-suite bathroom and came back with a wet towel and a first aid kit. The Lavi removed the towel from Allen's arm and grimaced at the sight.

The elder male said nothing and went about cleaning and disinfecting the cuts on his wrist, knuckle, and on his neck as well. Finishing off by wrapping gauze and bandaging around each wound. Allen turned his head away from Lavi shamefully as he felt his friend's gaze on him.

"C'mon Allen. Let's go." Lavi said, reaching a hand out to the youth.

Gingerly Allen took the offered limb and the redhead pulled to other to his feet. The duo bundled up in warm clothing and their winter coats, Lavi grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Going into the garage to get in his truck, this made Allen frown slightly as he followed his companion.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drive yet, Lavi," the younger male pointed out.

"Fuck the rules. My best friend needs me more," the redhead replied.

Allen didn't argue with his logic as they both climbed into Lavi's black pickup truck. Once they were settled the redhead started the engine, the truck roared to life and the redhead pulled out of the garage and into the snowy winter world.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked curiously, as the redhead drove through the snowy streets.

"You'll see," the elder male said.

After the occurrence in the bathroom, Lavi was unsure if he should leave Allen alone. He didn't want to do it, but it had all come down to this. The redhead had to turn up the fire on the youth, to get him to talk. Lavi looked over at Allen for a quick moment, to find the younger man staring out at the bleak passing scenery. The elder didn't want to pressure the youth in case the other might completely break, but this had to stop. It couldn't go on like this, since the younger male had now started cutting and he feared for Allen's mental health.

The redhead smoothly pulled up into the parking lot of a nice looking diner.

"Here we are." Lavi said, cutting the engine.

The younger male said nothing as they got out of the truck, heading into the diner side by side. Once inside they were led to a small booth, where they stripped their winter coats and placed them aside since it was warm inside.

"You can have anything you want. It's my treat." Lavi said.

"You sure?" the younger asked.

"Yep," the redhead replied with a bright smile.

The waitress soon came over to them and introduced herself with a smile. Allen vaguely noted that she was paying more attention to Lavi than him.

_Why wouldn't she notice him? Lavi is a very handsome guy. Unlike me. _He thought dejectedly.

"What will you guys have?" the woman asked.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate," the redhead replied.

"And you?" she asked Allen as she scribbled something in her notepad.

Allen took a look at the menu and ordered everything that sounded good to him, leaving the waitress stunned. Lavi's eye twitched slightly, but he seemed otherwise undisturbed, being used to Allen's monstrous appetite.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," she said, beaming a smile at Lavi who didn't notice.

_Whats wrong with this guy? That waitress is so into him and he didn't even bat an eyelash._

"That waitress is nice, she's not bad looking either," the youth said to his friend.

"I suppose," the redhead replied.

Allen shook his head slightly and dropped the subject. The two remained in silence as they waited for their orders to come. Getting impatient Allen looked around the diner in order to distract himself from hunger. He took to watch people come and go through the door as he had a clear view of it. The door opened yet again moments after Lavi's hot chocolate arrived. Allen's passive expression changed to one of terror.

"Allen?" Lavi questioned, seeing the sudden change.

Before the youth could respond to Lavi's call, Tyki took a seat next to the confused redhead.

"Hello boy, Bunny," the older man said in a sickly sweet tone.

Lavi jumped a bit at Tyki's sudden appearance and moved as far away from the man as the booth would allow.

"What are you doing here?" Allen and Lavi said in unison.

The redhead looked over at Allen with a frown, and the younger realized that Lavi didn't know that he knew Tyki.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Bunny. Your little friends wouldn't let me see you." Tyki said.

_And you wonder why, you creep. _Allen thought darkly.

The redhead calmly folded his arms on the table, staring at the half empty mug in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I've been kinda busy. Y'know broken limbs and all." Lavi said darkly.

"Now Bunny is that anyway to speak to someone you haven't seen in a long time?" Tyki asked.

"Fuck off Tyki, you're ruining a perfectly good moment with my buddy here," the redhead snapped.

"Now, now Bunny, don't make me punish you again," the older man said.

Before Allen could form any sort of reaction, Tyki grabbed Lavi's shoulders and harshly crushed his lips against the redhead's. The snowy-haired youth narrowed his eyes dangerously at Tyki, only to receive a taunting look from the other. Allen cautiously searched for his switchblade only to remember that it was still on the floor of Lavi's guest bathroom. As a replacement the young male sneakily grabbed the knife from the napkin the utensils were wrapped it, and threw it at Tyki. With surprising speed the elder man caught the knife between two fingers, and broke the kiss with Lavi.

Allen's food was brought to the table before any chaos could break out. The younger man angrily dug into his many plates of food, knowing that he was out matched. Watching Tyki kiss Lavi left a nasty feeling behind, one that the youth didn't quite understand. Allen finished eating in record time and Tyki still had not left, making the younger male very uncomfortable. Said youth suddenly stood up and placed his coat back on.

"Allen, where you going?" Lavi questioned, placing some money on the table as he watched the younger run out.

"Out!" Allen yelled back as he disappeared out the door.

The redhead quickly escaped from Tyki by crawling under the table and then he hurried after his younger friend.

"Keep the change!" he shouted to the waitress as he ran after Allen.

The redhead found the younger man by his truck, he unlocked the vehicle and both climbed inside. Lavi started on the way home, but his hands were shaking so bad that at one point he had to pull over into the parking lot of a small park.

"Lavi?" Allen asked cautiously.

The elder man cut off the engine and got out, being followed by a confused Allen. In the end they both ended up sitting in the bed of Lavi's pickup truck. The youth watched Lavi with a blank expression, as the elder man dug through his pockets for something. He surprised Allen by pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"I didn't know you smoked Lavi," the youth said.

"I only smoke when am under a lot of stress. Its not an everyday thing," the redhead murmured, lighting up the cigarette and taking a drag.

"It's still not healthy." Allen murmured.

"I know, I know. Which is why I never smoked in front of you. That Tyki sure knows how to push my buttons though." Lavi said, exhaling a puff of smoke and watching in mingle with the falling snow.

"That man is such a creep," the snowy-haired male said, leaning lightly against Lavi's body.

"Speaking of which, how do you know Tyki?" the elder questioned.

"Met him while you were in the hospital. Such an unpleasant guy, and I think he hates me." Allen replied.

"How do you know?" Lavi said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"He's always glaring at me and giving me funny looks. It's creepier than when Kanda does it," the younger replied.

"What do you mean always? Just how many times have you seen this guy?" Lavi pried.

"Just about every day when you were in the hospital." Allen murmured.

_He harasses me and makes fun of me just about every day too._ He thought, wanting to tell Lavi but too afraid to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the redhead asked, taking another drag and exhaling the smoke.

"You were injured; I didn't want to make things worse for you." Allen mumbled softly.

"Well thanks for looking out for me. You're a good friend." Lavi said.

"You're welcome," the youth mumbled sadly, heart clenching at those words.

_If only you knew, then you wouldn't think that way. I'm lying to you Lavi. Can't you see?_

Allen's thoughts headed in a downwards spiral, and it was visible on his face.

"You shouldn't be smoking Bunny. It'll make you sick," a horrifically familiar voice spoke.

Before Lavi could move the cigarette was plucked from his lips, and Allen gave a startled scream.

"Tyki, how the hell did you find us?" Lavi growled.

Tyki didn't answer but gave a disturbing grin, which made Allen slide as far away as he could from Tyki.

"Allen, get inside the truck," the redhead commanded.

"But, Lavi…," the snowy-haired male protested.

"Truck. Now, Allen." Lavi said harshly.

Reluctantly Allen obeyed and climbed out of the truck bed, slinking off to the passenger seat and climbing in. Huddling in the seat as he waited for Lavi to come back, but he had a bad feeling about all of this. Long minutes passed and Lavi did not come back, worriedly Allen looked out the back window and saw that neither Tyki nor Lavi were out there. Staying in the truck for a while longer, before deciding to go out and look for the redhead.

"Lavi! Lavi!" the younger male called into the evening gloom.

He received no answer and his calls became more panicky, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tyki leaning against a tree. Alone.

Warning bell went off in the back of his mind when he saw Tyki's predatory expression. Allen turned tail and ran the opposite direction, though he didn't get very far before he was tackled to the ground. The young man began to thrash and squirm, screaming all the while as he tried to escape. It was all to no avail for his captor managed to blindfold and gag him. Pulling the youth to his feet his captor roughly shoved him towards something, stripping him down to his undershirt before tying him to a pole.

Allen was then left there blindfolded and gagged without any protection from the bitter cold. It wasn't long before the pale skinned male began to shiver from the biting cold.

_Oh god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! I'm going to freeze to death. Lavi, where'd you go? Why aren't you here right now?_

Tears slipped down his cheeks from under his blindfold, leaving cold trails behind. Allen was scared; he was alone in the cold without anything to keep him warm. He could do nothing but await for his icy demise, tied to a pole in a secluded place, god knows how far from Lavi's truck.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Oh god, there you have it. Please don't kill me for this, but it had to be done. Tyki's one insane bastard.

I'd love to hear what you think, keep them reviews coming and Allen won't die. Oh who am I kidding I can't kill Allen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I just felt like warning you right from the get go that a box of tissues might be in order for this chapter. Also there's something within this chapter that Lavi says that am sure it will make you go "omg" I wonder if you guys can find it.

Thanks to: **RhiannonWolf**, **CrimsonChains**,** msdragonwings**,** 99DenmonChick99**, **Masked-Flame**, **LightMyBulb**, **Nekozawa-sempai**, and **pandy334**. Also a big thanks to all my readers out there.

Don't forget them tissues!

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

The cold was sucking the strength from his limbs, to the point that if he wasn't tied to a pole he would have collapsed already. His shivering had become more violent as the time passed. Numbness was setting into his limbs and his head drooped down, chin almost touching his chest as he didn't have enough strength to keep it up. The snow continued to come down and he could feel the icy flakes settle on his already freezing body.

_I can't sleep; if I do I'll die. _He thought, struggling to keep himself conscious.

_Maybe I'd get to see Mana again. No, Mana wouldn't want me to give up without a fight. _Allen tried to cheer himself up in his bleak and hopeless situation.

He tried to move his hands to see if he could loosen his bonds. It was a no go since his limbs didn't want to cooperate anymore.

_Damn it! Damn it, I can't die here like a tied up animal. _Allen thought angrily. _I can't die without seeing Lavi's face again._

The young man was slowly losing his will to keep on fighting as the bitter cold continued to sap what little strength he had left. However, even thought the situation seemed bleak and hopeless, Allen continued to fight I hopes that he would get to see Lavi again. Even though the rest of his body was slowly succumbing to the deadly touch of the biting cold.

God knows how long he spent tied up against that cold pole, with snow piling on his exposed body and on the verge of death. A warm touch came to his icy skin as his head was gently tilted back. He heard muffled voices near him, and he struggled through the haze of his dying body to understand what was being said.

"Oh god, oh my god," he recognized Lavi's voice.

"Is he still alive?" Lenalee's voice reached him.

A touch came to his pulse as Lavi, who he assumed was standing in front of him, checked for a heartbeat.

"Barely, he's cold as ice." Lavi responded.

"Damn bean sprout." Kanda's voice floated to him as well.

Someone untied his bonds and he weakly stumbled forwards without the only thing keeping him upright. He was gently caught and held gingerly against a warm body. His gag and blindfold were also removed, and the youth struggled to open his eyes and look around. Everything was all blurry and fuzzy, and it made him feel afraid.

"Allen, can you hear me?" Lavi asked.

The youth looked up at the blur of red that was Lavi and struggled to formulate words. In the end his now blue-ish lips trembled slightly, so he just gave a partial nod.

"God Allen," the redhead murmured.

Another touch came to his face from a different pair of hands. His head was none too gently turned this way and that, and a light was shined in his eyes.

"Lavi, this kid is dying. He is hypothermic, very much so considering how long he's been like this." Kanda grumbled.

"His pulse is very weak too," the redhead said softly.

"The hospital is too far from here to take him there and an ambulance would take too long. He'd die before any help comes to him." Lenalee said.

"Let's take him back to my house since our neighborhood is only a few minutes from here. I'll give Gramps an emergency call," said Lavi.

Allen felt himself being gently picked up by a pair of strong arms and he snuggled closer to the source of warmth.

"Lavi, you shouldn't be lifting things with your injuries!" Lenalee scolded.

"Lenalee, Allen is dying. We don't have time for this crap," the redhead replied harshly.

"Fine, fine. Kanda you take Lavi's truck and drive them. I'll follow you," the Chinese girl commanded.

"Why do I have to do any favors for this stupid rabbit and his stupid friend?" the Japanese man growled.

"Kanda," she said warningly.

"Tch," the raven-haired man grunted.

The semi-conscious Allen felt his friend struggling along with the added weight, and buried his face in the other's warm chest. Silence fell over them as Lavi and Kanda climbed into the redhead's truck, the keys still being in the ignition of the unlocked truck. After Lavi got settled, Kanda drove of and he grabbed a blanket off the floor of his truck. Quickly wrapping it around Allen's shivering form to add warmth.

"Stay with me little buddy. Talk to me Allen," said Lavi.

The youth turned his head so he was looking up at his friend even though everything was a little blurry, and struggled to formulate words.

"Where'd…you…go?" the young man said slowly.

"I'm sorry Allen; I really should have known it was a trap. I shouldn't have told you to get inside the car," the elder man said sadly, hugging Allen closer to his body to lend him more warmth.

"Tyki…horrible." Allen mumbled.

"I know Allen," the redhead whispered.

Lavi shifted Allen in a way that he could use both his hands, and took his phone out. Dialing his grandfather's number and waited for Bookman to pick up. With the other hand he gently stroked the youth's face, frowning at the coldness of his skin. Kanda was barreling recklessly down the streets, his excuse being that he didn't want to deal with Lavi if Allen died.

"Hey Gramps, are you busy?" Lavi spoke into the receiver.

Things were silent as the redhead listened to his grandfather babble on the other line.

"It's an emergency Gramps. Allen, he's not doing so great. Yuu says he's dying from hypothermia," the redhead said hurriedly.

"I swear you stupid rabbit; I will kill you one day." Kanda growled.

Lavi went silent again as he listened to his grandfather babble away quickly on the other line.

"Alright Gramps, see you then. I'll leave the front door unlocked. Yeah I'll keep him warm." Lavi said and hung up.

"Lavi…" the younger male mumbled.

"What is it Allen?" the redhead asked, gently rewrapping his arms around the youth.

"Cold 'n tired," the snowy-haired male said.

"I know, don't fall asleep yet though. Gramps will make you feel better soon," the elder man said.

"I thought your grandfather wasn't a doctor." Kanda said quietly, pulling into the street his so called friend lived in.

"He's not an official doctor, but he knows enough to rival one," the redhead said.

Allen remained quiet as he continued to violently shiver in the redhead's grasp, and soon enough Kanda pulled into Lavi's garage.

"I'll be at Lenalee's you stupid rabbit. Call her not me or I will strangle you," the Japanese man grumbled, getting out of the car and tossing Lavi his keys.

The redhead gently settled Allen in the seat he previously had occupied and went to close the garage and open the door. Once that was done he came back for Allen and locked his car. He went upstairs to his bedroom with the youth in his arms, and placed him in his bed. He bundled the younger man in a few layers of warm blankets, and went downstairs when he was satisfied. He unlocked his front door and took off his coat, and placed his keys and wallet in the living room before heading back to his room. Crawling onto the bed and laying down next to the bundled up Allen, hugging the youth close to his body.

Impatiently he grabbed his phone and called his grandfather again, too worried about Allen to not hurry Bookman.

"Hey Gramps, it's me again. Just wondering where you were."

Lavi had to take the phone away from his ear as Bookman shouted something at him.

"Okay, okay see you in a minute," he grumbled and hung up.

The redhead found Allen looking at him once he hung up his phone, and Lavi gave his friend a small smile as he ran a hand through the youth's hair.

"You're going to be okay, I promise," the elder man whispered.

Allen reached an arm out of his blanket cocoon, and placed a shaking hand against Lavi's cheek. The redhead watched the younger man with a half lidded eye.

"S'good…to see…your face…again." Allen slurred sleepily.

The redhead gave a saddened smile as he watched his young friend. The youth softly ran a shaking finger over Lavi's warm lips. The elder male placed a gentle kiss on the pad of Allen's finger. The snowy-haired man dropped his arm and huddled deeper into his cocoon, looking passively at his redheaded friend.

The front door opened and the redhead breathed a sigh of relief at the sound. Moments later Bookman came barging into the room, lugging several things. Lavi slid off the bed and went over to help his grandfather.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Gramps," he said.

"What exactly happened for him to get this way?" Bookman asked, going quickly to Allen's side.

"The cruel act of a heartless bully," the redhead grumbled.

The elderly man let the subject go and went about taking a look at Allen's condition, in which he deemed that the youth wasn't in good condition.

"So, can you save him Gramps?" Lavi asked impatiently.

"He's still within our reach. He should be fine once we get him all warmed up." Bookman replied.

Allen ended up getting wrapped in an electric heating blanket and another blanket draped over it. An oxygen mask delivering warm oxygen was placed on him, helping to warm him up inside. The snowy-haired male blinked wearily as he looked at both Bookman and Lavi. He was really tired from this entire ordeal and just wanted to get some sleep.

"Gramps, is it safe for him to sleep?" the redhead asked.

"It should be fine for him to sleep for a bit, since he's starting to show signs of improvement," the elderly man responded.

"You hear that Allen?" Lavi said with relief in his voice.

"Lavi, I want you to stay with him in case anything happens." Bookman said.

"Sure Gramps," the man replied.

There was a strange knowing glint in his grandfather's eyes, and it made him feel slightly uneasy. Bookman patted his grandson's arm before he turned and left the room. Lavi stared after his grandfather and shook his head, turning to walk back to the bed and he sat cross-legged besides Allen. The youth had closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep fairly quickly.

"Poor thing, he must have been exhausted," the redhead murmured to himself.

The elder male laid down on the bed, and watched Allen sleep with a passive expression. Watching the other sleep made Lavi feel sleepy and he rested his head against the pillow, rather than on his arm. He shut his eye and fell into a light doze for several minutes. A bad feeling in the pit of his stomach made him crack open his eye again. He looked over at Allen and inspected the younger male closely for a moment. His eye widened as soon as he realized that the other was no longer breathing. The youth's chest was no longer gently rising and falling and the oxygen mask wasn't fogging up with his warm exhales, despite the oxygen being delivered.

"Allen? Allen!" Lavi called, shaking the unresponsive male quickly.

Allen continued to remain unresponsive to the redhead's calls, and fear wrapped itself around Lavi's heart.

"Gramps! GRAMPS!" the man screamed frantically.

The redhead got onto his hands and a knees over the younger's body, calling his name over and over as his emerald iris searched Allen's ashen face. The door to his room swung open and Bookman rushed in.

"What is it Lavi?" the elderly man questioned.

"Allen's not breathing. I only dozed off for a few minutes and this happens," the redhead said, looking at his grandfather with a panicked gaze.

Bookman went over to Allen's side and checked him over frowning at the results.

"Lavi, he needs CPR. I have no other way to bring him back," he said.

Lavi's heart clenched at his grandfather's words, and he gave Allen a sad look.

"Quickly, quickly Lavi. We're losing him as we speak; there is no time to stall. You know how to do CPR right?" Bookman urged.

"Yes, but why me?" the redhead asked.

"I imagine that you wouldn't want me to do it," the elderly man said knowingly.

"Understood." Lavi murmured.

The redhead took the oxygen mask from Allen's face, and unwrapped the blankets from his still body, unbuttoning the youth's shirt as well. He gently tilted his friend's chin back, pinching Allen's nose shut. Taking a breath he laced his mouth over Allen's slightly open one, and breathed into him. Quickly placing his hands over the young man's chest and pushed down quickly. Lavi stopped for a moment to check if Allen was breathing, and he wasn't still. The elder male repeated the cycle four times with diminishing hope, but by the fifth time the youth was once again breathing.

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief and placed the oxygen mask back over his friend's face, and slumped back down on the bed. Bookman went about checking Allen again and rewrapping him in the protective layer of warmth.

The elderly man nodded to his grandson and once again left the room, leaving both males alone once more. Lavi scooted over closer to Allen and laid his cheek against the soft white hair of his friend. The younger's hair smelled like vanilla, the redhead vaguely noted.

"Allen, keep fighting buddy. Don't give up," the elder male whispered.

"Don't leave me alone," he murmured, tears running down his cheek and into the other's hair.

"I love you…."

Allen came back to the world of the living a couple days later. The young male groaned as he opened his eyes, no longer feeling the coldness he had felt when he'd been rescued. He in fact felt comfortably warm, but still felt a bit weak from his ordeal. He took this time to look around, and a small frown came to his face as he recognized Lavi's home.

"Lavi?" he croaked.

No one answered him and Allen shifted trying to sit up. A groan came from somewhere next to him, and the young man turned to look at the source of the groan. He was mildly surprised to see Lavi's sleeping form close by. Gingerly he shook the redhead to rouse him from sleep.

Lavi blinked his eyes open and looked at Allen, a small grateful smile playing on his face.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" the elder man asked gently.

"Better, I guess," the younger man replied.

"That's good," the redhead said.

Lavi sat up and stretched, reaching over to his nightstand for something. Allen watched him intently; there was something that seemed off about the man. The redhead produced a half empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one from the pack he lit it and took a drag, exhaling slowly.

"You're smoking again," the snowy-haired youth said pointedly.

"So I am," the other responded.

"Lavi, what happened to me?" the younger questioned, he didn't remember everything clearly.

"You almost died in my arms." Lavi said, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Allen became silently as he looked calmly at his friend, placing a hand against his leg. The younger male knew there was more to it than that but he let it go for Lavi's sake.

"I'm sorry Lavi" the young man murmured.

"Don't apologize Allen, you don't need to," the redhead said.

The younger male sat up in bed, testing his strength to stay upright on his own. Satisfied that he wasn't so weak, and sat cross-legged in front of his friend watching the smoke fan out as Lavi smoked. He lowered his gaze to his folded legs, not helping but to feel guilty.

"Hey, don't make that face. None of this is your fault, you didn't do anything wrong," the redhead said, lifting his friend's chin up.

The younger turned his head away from his friend, getting his thoughts in order. Maybe if he didn't look at Lavi, he could talk to him about what was going on with Tyki.

"Allen?" the elder male questioned.

"Lavi, would you be mad at me if I was keeping something from you?" the snowy-haired male asked.

"I could never be mad at you little buddy, but why have you been keeping stuff from me?" Lavi said, trying to get the other to look at him.

Allen took a deep breath and slowly turned to look at his redheaded friend.

"Tyki's been hurting me for some time." Allen said slowly.

As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt as if a weigh had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat there looking uneasily at Lavi, as the elder male studied him carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me Allen? You know you can talk to me about anything. Or don't you trust me?" the redhead spoke in low tones.

"I do, I do trust you, but I was scared, that if I told you Tyki would hurt you again," the youth murmured.

Lavi placed a hand on Allen's knee and looked at his young friend with a saddened expression.

"It would only hurt me more if I lost you Allen. Injuries can heal, but the dead cant come back," the redhead said.

"I'm so sorry Lavi," he said in a small voice.

"Just don't keep these kinds of things to yourself. I'm here for you, to help you." Lavi said ruffling his friend's hair.

"Thank you." Allen whispered.

The redhead smiled at him and shifted slightly on the bed. The snowy-haired male noticed that Lavi's healing limbs were trembling.

"Lavi, are you in pain?" the youth asked with a frown.

"I'm fine," the other replied.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" Allen said, taking a hold of Lavi's injured arm.

Gently he took off the brace and inspected the shaking limb.

"Allen, its fine," the redhead breathed.

The younger male said nothing as he began to firmly yet softly massage Lavi's arm. The elder watched his companion through a half lidded eye, and ended up having to look away from Allen as the youth worked his nimble fingers over his arm. He feared that he was slowly losing control the longer he watched his young friend.

"Better?" Allen asked as he replaced the brace.

Lavi nodded slightly still not looking at Allen, and the youth began to work on his leg.

Once the younger male was done, Lavi stretched himself with a yawn.

"What would you say to a shopping trip, Allen?" he asked.

"Depends, what for?" the other questioned.

"Well Christmas is coming up soon, and I always hold a big party. Isn't it your birthday as well? " the redhead said.

"Lavi, I don't think this is the time to be thinking about partying, not with the Tyki thing. Besides, my birthday isn't a big deal," the young male replied.

"It's the perfect time for a party! De-stress and have some fun." Lavi exclaimed.

"I guess its fine. I'm driving though if you want to go shopping," said Allen.

"C'mon! Let's go!" the redhead said cheerily.

It was good to see Lavi back to his energetic self, but something was still off about him. The youth couldn't really put a finger on it, and it bugged him. Both went ahead and bundled up, Allen having to borrow one of Lavi's coats since his was still nowhere to be found. Much to Allen's dismay he didn't get to drive, because the redhead had deemed him as still recovering when he almost collapsed on the floor.

Slowly Allen cheered up at Lavi's crazy antics in the party stores. Finally they ended up at the grocery store to get foodstuffs for the party.

"Allen can you get these items for me?" the elder man asked, handing him a small list.

"Sure," the younger male replied.

The snowy-haired youth went off down the aisles, leaving Lavi looking at beer and other alcoholic drinks for the party. He didn't exactly feel in danger in a public place, but he didn't feel safe away from the perky redhead either. As he was looking over certain items, he felt as if he was being watched. He ignored it and continued on his search; however the feeling of a nasty presence made him look up. He immediately regretted doing so, because he spotted Tyki standing nearby. Resisting the urge to scream bloody murder, he dropped the bag he had been holding and ran for it. Tyki almost immediately gave chase and Allen could hear the other man's footsteps quickly approaching.

The younger man, who was still recovering from his near death experience at the hands of the very same person that was chasing after him, suddenly collapsed as his weaned limbs gave in from the sudden exertion. Driven by fear and adrenaline Allen staggered to his feet and ran again before Tyki could get a hold of him. Heading to where he has last left Lavi, relieved that the elder man was still there. The younger make slammed into the redhead, making the other stumble a bit.

"Whoa, whoa. Where's the fire Allen?" the elder exclaimed righting himself.

The younger male was suddenly yanked back as Tyki wrapped a hand around his throat. Holding Allen close to his body, giving the other's throat a light squeeze in warning.

"We meet again, Bunny." Tyki said in a dangerous tone.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **oh boy, oh boy, things are heating up here aren't they? And Tyki sure does love to torture them both….what a twisted guy.

Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you have to say. Keep 'em lovely reviews comin'!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **sorry that I took a while to write this chapter, but I actually had to re-write part of it. Here you have the finished piece though; I quite enjoyed writing this chapter actually. This one is a considerably happier chapter than the last one, although there are some Tyki moments….like the one in the beginning, I was giggling the entire time while writing it.

Thanks To: **Masked-Flame**, **BunnyBounce (Guest)**, **99DenmonChick99**, **msdragonwings**,** RhiannonWolf**, **Kamakiri**, and **Lavi the Ninja Panda **for your always so lovely reviews, and thanks to all you readers out there.

Side note: 50 reviews already? I'm feelin' the love here ;A; so much love.

Side side note: I will be starting another Laven fanfiction at one point in the near future.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

"Tyki, why are you here?" Lavi asked in an unpleasant tone.

"No reason. I see your little friend managed to survive," the older man said, disappointment in his tone.

"You're a twisted person." Allen spoke up.

Tyki tightened his grip on the youth and tilted the other's head back. Lavi remained still as he didn't want to provoke Tyki into attacking Allen. Though he was trying his damn hardest not to lunge at the unpleasant man here and now.

"Let him go Tyki! He's not the one you're after," the redhead said through gritted teeth.

"That might be true, but this is so much fun. Besides I don't see what you see in this boy, he's just a rat," the elder man said, roughly stroking the younger's jaw with his thumb.

"Tyki just let him go. He has nothing to do with this," Lavi said frantically.

The twisted man gave a laugh, that made Allen very uncomfortable, and he squirmed a little.

"Oh contraire my little bunny," the man spoke.

Tyki leaned down closer to the youth's face and tilted the younger's face toward his own. Allen looked nervously at anything but Tyki, afraid of what the older might do to him. The curly-haired man leaned even closer and licked a trail from the younger's jaw to the corner of his mouth. When he stopped Allen gave a tremendous shudder, and the older male gave a malicious grin, pressing his lips harshly over the youth's. Allen's eyes grew in size and he began to renew his struggling, but the hand still at his throat tightened until he stopped. The twisted man pried open the other's mouth, shoving his tongue down his throat. By this point Allen had had enough of this and Lavi was livid. The young male stomped down hard on Tyki's foot, making the other man howl in pain. His grip loosened and the snowy-haired man took this chance to escape behind the redhead's frame, taking comfort in the other's presence.

Almost immediately the livid redhead lunged at the older male, and pinned him down to the floor, throwing in a few punches and kicks as he went.

_For a guy who's still recovering from broken limbs, he's amazingly strong. _Allen thought vaguely.

The youth collapsed onto his hands and knees suddenly as a wave of nausea hit him. Lavi and Tyki were still wrestling on the ground, and spectators drawn by the commotion were starting to appear. Out of nowhere the redhead pulled a knife, and the snowy-haired male quickly recognized it as his switchblade, which he was pretty sure now Lavi had kept from him.

Things were starting to become dangerous at the sign of the weapon, and the two struggling males began to wrestle for the switchblade. Tyki managed to take the switchblade from the redhead and tried to stab him with it, but the other man was too fast and caught the blade with his hand. One of the people from the small crowd in the aisle, a young woman screamed as blood oozed out from the deep cut in Lavi's hand.

"Lavi!" Allen called.

The golden-eyed man gave the redhead a swift kick to the stomach, causing the younger man to reel back from the force of the kick.

"This is far from over, Bunny." Tyki growled, before he disappeared.

Allen crawled towards his friend and hugged the redhead close to him, fearing that Tyki would come back and cause more harm.

"Lavi, are you okay?" the youth asked.

"I'm fine, Allen. How about you?" the elder male replied.

"Been better," the other said.

The elder man looked over at his companion and gave a gentle and weary sigh. The snowy-haired male took his friend's hand into his own and applied pressure to the cut, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and tying it around the redhead's hand. The duo stood up, and the younger leaned heavily against his companion.

"Allen, what's wrong?" the redhead questioned.

"Just a little nauseous. I'll be fine," the snowy-haired male murmured.

"Let's finish shopping and go home. Do you want to stay at my place, or yours?" the elder questioned.

"Can we stay over at my house? I feel like I've been neglecting Timcanpy and my home lately," the youth said.

"Sure buddy." Lavi replied.

They went on shopping and left the store in record time. Lavi stopped by his house to drop off the party stuff and walk Allen to his own house. Once inside the younger man dropped heavily down onto his couch, and was quickly approached by Timcanpy. Lavi went off to Allen's bathroom to nurse his wounded hand. When the redhead came back into the living room to join the youth on the couch, her found his young friend with his head between his knees. Allen felt the couch sink under a new weight and a touch came to his shoulder.

"Are you still nauseous?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, a little," he replied, which was only a half truth, his stomach had been churning angrily ever since Tyki had practically violated him.

"Do you want some medicine?" the concerned male asked.

"No, it'll probably go away on its own once I've rested a while," the youth said, or so he hoped.

Lavi rubbed his friend's back in slow circles for a moment as the duo sat in silence, until Allen went and popped in a movie.

"I'll go make popcorn," the redhead said.

"Okay," the younger man piped up.

The elder man went off to the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with a fresh bowl of popcorn. The two settled down and munched on the popcorn as they watched the movie. Half way through it Allen suddenly rose through his feet and rushed upstairs.

"Allen?" Lavi called after his friend, following him upstairs.

The sound of retching reached his ears and the redhead went into the bathroom, kneeling down besides his friend, who was on his knees over the toilet. The elder brushed the other's hair out of his sweat slicked face, and rubbed his back in slow soothing circles. When Allen stopped vomiting he shakily rose to his feet and went to brush and rinse out his mouth. Lavi slung his arm over his young friend's shoulders and led him back to the living room.

"You sure you don't want medicine?" the elder questioned.

"No, it's fine. Guess my body's still in shock from Tyki kissing me," the snowy-haired man said.

"Ugh, don't remind me about what that creep did," the redhead groaned.

"Lavi, can I ask you something?" Allen asked, shutting off the television.

"What is it?" the other questioned, looking curiously over at his younger companion.

"Why do you care so much about me? I'm nothing special," he responded.

Lavi hesitated for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order from the unexpected question.

"I may not know anything about your past, but you remind me of myself when I was younger. I wouldn't be able to bear to see you make the same mistakes that I did," the elder man said.

Allen watched his friend's expression sadden with a concerned look as it was so sudden.

"I won't make any mistakes, if I have you here to guide me," the youth stated, trying to cheer up the redhead.

"That's true." Lavi murmured.

The two sat there in silence as they stared at each other, each in their own world of thoughts. The snowy-haired male broke the pseudo staring contest with a huge yawn, covering his mouth with his hand

"Excuse me," the youth murmured.

"You're adorable," the redhead chuckled.

Allen rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch, stroking Timcanpy's golden fur as he formulated a question in his mind.

"Lavi, what are we going to do about Tyki? He's going to end up either killing me or driving me insane," he said slowly.

"I won't let that happen," the redhead said.

"I still feel gross," the younger male murmured, brushing a finger over his lips.

"Sorry for not being fast enough to protect you," the elder man murmured.

"It's okay Lavi. I forgive you."

The next few days passed in relative peace, as Allen helped Lavi prepare for the party. The youth had also taken a shopping trip to get presents for his friends, and stuck them under Lavi's Christmas tree. There wasn't any sign of Tyki since that day at the grocery store, and both males were relieved at the lack of the older man's presence. However, the redhead wasn't too convinced by the lack of Tyki, since the man knew the crazed male longer. Instead this absence caused the redhead to worry, knowing that the other was probably off plotting something. Worries however were all forgotten as the day of the party and Allen's birthday arrived.

The redhead took Allen out for a big birthday lunch hours before the party, and told the youth that they would all exchange gifts when the party was over and the guests gone.

"Lavi, I still don't know about this party," the younger male mumbled as they waited for the guests to arrive.

"Don't worry Allen, just relax and enjoy yourself," the redhead smiled.

He snowy-haired man didn't enjoy himself at all, Lavi being too busy as a host to pay much attention to him and Lenalee being with her other friends. Allen was a very timid person and he didn't take quite well to parties and being surrounded by strangers without having a familiar face by his side. In the end he grabbed several paper plates full of food and a soda and headed outside. Nimbly climbing up into the leafless tree on Lavi's front yard, he settled on a suitable branch and sat there scarfing down the food and soda. When he was done the youth let his paper plates flutter to the ground and gave a sigh.

_Why am I not in there enjoying myself? Is it because I don't know anyone in there? Or because Lavi is practically ignoring me?_

"Hello, boy," a voice whispered into his ears.

Before Allen could scream, a hand quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from doing just that.

"Shh, don't scream." Tyki's smooth voice spoke into his ear.

The youth tried to struggle to get away, but he was pressed back into the strong body of his captor.

"It's such a shame that I'll have to kill you. We could have been great friends if you hadn't gotten involved with my bunny," the older man said. Running his thumb lightly over the younger's scar.

Allen let out a muffled protest and began to renew his struggle against the older man, but he was overpowered.

"I underestimated Bunny; I should have known that he would see through my trap. He's getting smarter." Tyki spoke lowly to his captive, stilling the other's squirming body.

The older man tied a strip of cloth over his mouth and bound his hands so that he was free to use both his hands to torture the youth. Allen looked over at the front door of Lavi's home, willing the redhead to come out and save him. Tyki took out a sharp blade making his captive whimper and squirm.

"This will be a warning for Bunny, I'm sure he'll recognize this," the man murmured.

The golden-eyed man went through the layers of the youth's clothing until he reached the milky smooth skin of his chest. Allen whimpered as the older man pressed the cold metal blade against his pale flesh. The twisted male slowly carved a symbol deep into the younger's chest. The younger male's protests and screams were muffled by the gag. Tyki finished the intricate symbol and disappeared as soon as the front door of Lavi's home opened, taking with his the gag and cord that had been restraining his wrists. The snowy-haired male fixed his clothing, covering his bloodied chest, wincing when the soft fabric touched the wound.

"Allen?! Where are you?!" Lavi's frantic call reached his ears.

Suddenly getting a mischievous idea the youth didn't respond to the other's call, and when Lavi as directly under the branch he was sitting on her flipped upside down hugging the branch with his legs.

"Boo," the younger male said eerily.

The unsuspecting redhead let out a shriek, and the young prankster let out a laugh.

"Allen, you're horrible," the elder male whined.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a pirate?" the snowy-haired youth voiced randomly.

Allen was becoming nervous as he could feel the blood from the wound slowly trickle down towards his throat. He hoped that the darkness could hide the dark liquid from his companion. However like Tyki he was also mildly underestimating the redhead's keen eye and sharp mind.

"Allen you feeling alright?" the elder questioned.

"I'm doing okay. Why?" the younger male replied.

Before Lavi could say anything the youth gracefully flipped off the branch and landed nimbly in front of his friend.

"You're amazing Allen, did you know that?" Lavi said.

"I wouldn't say amazing. I've just had training," the snowy-haired man responded.

"Really?" the redhead asked.

The youth uneasily shuffled from foot to foot as his fresh wound began to ache even more.

"Yeah, my adoptive father…Mana. He had a dream of starting his own circus after I got out of high school, so I was put through a lot of training," the younger explained in a sad tone.

"What prevented him from achieving his dream?" Lavi asked carefully, knowing that treading dangerous waters.

Allen remained silent for a while; as if he was thinking about saying something and that hesitation was visible on his features.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable with it," the redhead said softly.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I just can't yet," the young man said looking away.

The elder man's expression softened, but changed to one of concern as he intensely inspected his companion. The feel of his friend's gaze on him brought his attention back to the redhead. Lavi raised a uncovered hand and ran a finger along the other's neck. Allen froze on the spot as the elder raised his finger to his face and inspected the dark liquid coating the tip. Gingerly the other licked the substance quickly spitting it out onto the snow covered ground.

"Allen, you're bleeding?" the other questioned.

"I guess I am," the youth replied.

"Why?" the redhead replied.

"Tyki paid me a visit. Said he had a warning for you, which you'd recognize." Allen answered.

Lavi took a hold of his friend's slender wrist and led him back inside the house. It was around eleven at night, and the redhead decided to call the party off. Finding Lenalee he told her to get Kanda to kick everyone out. When she asked why he simply told her that something had happened that needed to be taken care of, but that she and Kanda could stay. The redhead took the snowy-haired youth upstairs and entered his book clustered room.

"Strip." The elder commanded.

"Excuse me?" the other asked incredulously.

"Take of all your tops, I wanna see what that bastard did to you this time," the redhead clarified.

With a slight hesitance the younger did as he was told and stripped down until his chest was bared to his friend. The elder man sucked in a breath at the bloody mess on the other's chest. Lenalee and Kanda chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh my god! Allen what happened?!" the Chinese woman exclaimed.

"Tyki's been picking on the poor guy." Lavi replied, as he went to get his first aid kit.

Lenalee went to sit on the redhead's bed and Kanda stayed leaning against the doorway. The elder man came back and began to clean the blood from the younger's chest.

"When I first met Tyki, it was back in the beginning of high school. Dude seemed like a fun guy so I started hanging out with him. This was before I met Lenalee, but me and Yuu go way back." Lavi said to Allen.

"Regrettably," the Japanese man grumbled.

"The guy wasn't as crazy back then as he is now," the redhead continued.

The snowy-haired male remained silent as he listed to his friend's tale, noting that the man had lightly put a hand over his eye patch.

"As the time went by Tyki started to show his true colors, and I lost my eye to him," He explained.

"This symbol he carved in your chest is the same one he carved on my face."

"I'm so sorry, Lavi," Allen said.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for," the redhead said.

"Is befriending Tyki one of the mistakes you were talking about?" the younger questioned.

"Yes and no," was Lavi's response.

"Those two dated for a while during high school," Kanda spoke up in an uncaring tone.

The younger man turned his gaze to his friend and gave a curious yet incredulous look.

"You're gay?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, technically am bisexual," the other replied.

It was strange for all of them that sweet, naïve little Allen was taking the news of his best friend's sexuality so well. The elder man continued to clean and put ointment on the other's wound, internally rejoicing at the fact that little Allen hadn't shunned or rejected him based on his sexual orientation. Finishing off the wound by wrapping bandaging around the youth's chest. Lenalee and Kanda had opted to leave to room, to give the two some privacy.

On a whim the snowy-haired male leaned closer to Lavi, reaching behind his head to loosen the tie of his eye patch.

"Allen?" the redhead questioned breathily.

The youth said nothing as he untied the fabric and watched as it fluttered from his friend's face. Taking a deep breath the snowy-haired man placed a hand against the scarred tissue where Lavi's other eye should have been. The elder man placed a gentle hand against Allen's own.

"I think I should go off the radar for a while," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" the younger frowned.

"Tyki's after you because of me. Maybe it would be best for you if I leave for a while," the elder replied.

"But , Lavi who says that Tyki will stop attacking me if you leave? He's made it clear that he's thirsting for my destruction," the other protested.

"I haven't been able to protect you Allen, you keep getting hurt on my account." Lavi said.

"What if you leave and Tyki takes that as a chance to kill me?" Allen asked, stroking the side of his friend's face.

Lavi was silent knowing that Allen was probably right, and that it wouldn't be fair to the youth if he just up and left him like a coward.

"But I haven't been able to protect you from him," the redhead whispered.

"Because he attacks me when I'm away from you," the other responded.

"Then you're not allowed to leave my side." Lavi decided, making his companion groan.

"Why don't we go open gifts Lavi?" the younger man offered.

"Yeah, we'll definitely talk about this again," the redhead agreed, and they both made their way downstairs.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **It's finally finished! Again sorry for taking a while, like I said I had to re-write part of this bad boy, and life happens as well so I've been busy. Here you have it though, hope you liked it!

I wants yer lovely reviews, they make my day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here I have another update for you just cause. Tyki does not make an appearance in this chapter, only his name is mentioned but other than that he's not in here, as well as the next couple of chapters.

Thanks To: **99DenmonChick99**, **msdragonwings**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**, and **Masked-Flame **for you ever so lovely reviews. Also a thank you to all my readers.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

They found Lenalee and Kanda already sitting by the Christmas tree downstairs. Lavi and Allen settled down in front of the tree as well.

"I'm guessing its present time." Lenalee asked cheerfully.

"You guessed right Lena-lady," the redhead replied.

The group cheerfully exchanged their gifts with happy banter. Allen received more gifts since it was his birthday too. Lavi received a silver hammer-shaped pendant with his name engraved on it and a gift card for the book store from Allen. A new black scarf and a pair of combat boots from Lenalee, and money from Kanda. Lenalee received a set of bracelets from Allen, high-heeled boots from Lavi, and a set of crystal embedded barrettes from Kanda. Last but not least Allen got a complete new outfit from Lenalee, and a pretty new coat. From Lavi he got an expensive looking wrap around leather bracelet with his name carved into it, several movies which the redhead said they should watch together, and a check for three hundred dollars. The youth looked awe stricken at the check and gave Lavi a look.

"Lavi, I can't take this," the younger murmured.

"Non-sense," the redhead waved his younger friend off.

"But, Lavi this is a lot of money," the other protested.

"This is nothing for me Allen; you need it more than I do. I'm pretty much twice as rich as anyone in this room," he told the youth, successfully shutting the other up.

For Kanda's present they had all pitched in, Lavi more than the rest of them, and got the Japanese man an expensive set of katanas.

After a short while the Japanese man rose to his feet, making the others look at him curiously. The samurai wannabe approached Lavi and Allen, crouching down in front of them.

"Merry Christmas," he grumbled, cuffing their wrists together.

"What's the meaning of this, Yuu?" the redhead questioned.

"What you don't have the guts to do," the other grumbled.

"How long is this going to last?" Lavi questioned.

"Till I say so," the Japanese man growled, twirling a chain which held the key, and putting it around his neck.

The group continued to chat idly after that occurrence, and Allen found himself nodding off against the redhead's shoulder. It was around one or two in the morning before the two guests decided to go home.

"Guys I think am gonna call it a night." Lavi said lowly, motioning to the dozing snowy-haired man.

"Good luck, Lavi." Lenalee said to him, before she and Kanda headed out.

The redheaded male tried to figure out how to move without waking his companion. However under their current predicament, he found it next to impossible, and in the end the younger male cracked his eyes open wearily.

"Huh? What time is it?" Allen groaned.

"Thirty minutes past one in the morning. Go back to sleep Allen, I'll take you upstairs," the elder man said softly.

"Wait, we have to go get Timcanpy. Poor thing must be lonely." The snowy-haired male said sleepily.

"Can't this wait till morning Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi…" the younger male said sternly.

"Fine, fine. After this we're going to bed. I'm beat," the redhead yawned.

The duo quickly headed to Allen's house to get Timcanpy and rushed to Lavi's. The situation hadn't fully set into Allen's sleep muddled brain, as he let go of Timcanpy. The two went upstairs, followed by Allen's golden-furred kitten. It wasn't until the both of them were standing before the redhead's bed, that the extent of their current situation hit him.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" the younger male murmured embarrassedly.

"Nope," the elder replied.

"Lovely." Allen murmured.

Both ran through the motions of getting ready for bed, a task that proved to be none too easy for the two. Comfortable, yet awkwardly settled in Lavi's bed, the youth began to feel the throbbing pain of his wound. The pain pulsed through his chest with every heartbeat, and he let out an uncomfortable groan.

"Does it hurt?" Lavi asked from beside him.

"A bit," the younger murmured his reply.

"I'm sorry," the redhead apologized.

A long silence stretched out between them, and each thought that the other was asleep. Gentle groans and whines emanated from Allen's throat as he voiced his discomfort at the throbbing pain. A warm hand suddenly began to rub slow circles over his pained chest, and the redhead cooed soothing words to the youth. Lavi could feel himself falling deeper into the mystery that was Allen Walker. He was afraid that if Tyki found out the extent of his feelings for the younger male, that the twisted man would snuff out Allen's life like the wind would a candle. Despite those dark thoughts, he continued to coo soothing words to his companion. Until the youth's voicing of his discomfort gradually died down.

"Lavi?" the snowy-haired male questioned, as the other slumped back down onto his pillow.

"What is it?" the redhead replied.

There was a heartbeat of silence in the dark, book clustered room before Allen dared to speak again.

"You start school in January correct? What am I supposed to do? I was thrown out remember," he murmured.

"Maybe we could get them to take you back," the redhead suggested.

"With Tyki thirsting for my misery and destruction, he could very well have me thrown out again. At this rate I'll have no real future." Allen deadpanned.

"Don't say those kinds of things Allen. With me as your friend, I'll make sure that you have a bright future, even if I have to make one for you myself." Lavi said.

"What kind of future can you make for me Lavi?" the youth questioned uncertainly.

"I'll find something; I'll be graduating next year. Me and you will definitely work that out," the redhead replied.

"But, Lavi…" the younger male began to protest.

"No buts Allen, it's time to sleep," the elder yawned and became silent, apparently falling asleep right on the spot.

Sleeping with Lavi was a nightmare, the man knew nothing of personal space. The timid youth was getting fed up with the lack of space, and became flustered. At some point in the wee hours of the morning, Allen had to shout into his bedmate's ear. The younger male was suffocating under the other's warm body. The sudden shout cause Lavi to jolt awake, snapping his eye open.

"Whoa, what the hell Allen?!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it had to be done," the youth murmured.

"What for?" the elder whined.

"You're a sleep cuddler. You have absolutely no sense of personal space. You were suffocating me Lavi." Allen said, voice rising with every sentence.

"Hey, calm down buddy," the redhead exclaimed in a gentle tone.

The younger male's anger was uncharacteristic and badly placed, but the youth was slowly getting fed up with all the bad things that had been happening since he met Tyki. It wasn't fair of him to take his frustration out on Lavi, who had been nothing but kind and gentle towards him.

"I'm sorry, Lavi," the young man apologized.

"Its okay buddy, I understand. You must be under a lot of stress," the redhead murmured.

Lavi looked over at his clock and saw that it was around three in the morning. They had not gotten a lot of sleep after all.

"Hey, Allen. Whaddya say if we go play a prank on Yuu?" the elder man asked mischievously.

"I don't know Lavi," the snowy-haired male replied with uncertainty.

"C'mon Allen, it'd be fun. A little pay back for him cuffing us together without word," the redhead said.

"Kanda might just end our lives for it, or destroy the key," the youth said.

"You're no fun Allen. I could always destroy this stupid thing." Lavi whined.

He two stared silently at each other for a while, before Allen sighed and gave in to the other's pleading look.

"Fine, but if he catches us, you're taking the death sentence," the younger murmured.

"We're partners in crime, we'll both take that death sentence and spend an eternity together in heaven!" the redhead exclaimed cheerfully.

"Great…" Allen murmured in a sarcastic tone.

That's how the youth found himself sneaking alongside Lavi to the back of Lenalee's house, for a reason he didn't quite understand yet.

"Lenalee's older brother Komui is a science freak. His experiments make the best prank material," the redhead whispered as they tiptoed towards the large shed.

The shed was labeled "Komui's Experiment Storage" and below that was a "Keep Out" sign. All of which undeterred Lavi from breaking and entering. Both went inside, but only the redhead grabbed a vial off one of the many shelves. Once that was done, they went to get Allen's car and drove to Kanda's house, which was only several blocks over. Lavi picked the lock to the Japanese man's house and the headed towards the bedroom. Suppressing a giggle, the mischievous redhead poured the vial all over Kanda's sleeping body and they ran from there like bats outta hell.

They finally came to rest back at Lavi's house, and the mischievous duo collapsed on the redhead's bed. Falling asleep how they landed, with smiles on their faces and laughter in their hearts.

The following morning Lavi was roused by heavy knocking on his front door. The redhead groaned and Allen continued to sleep through the noise. The elder male didn't really want to rouse his bedmate once he laid eyes on that angelic sleeping face. As the incessant pounding continued, he found that he had no choice but to wake the youth.

"Allen, it's time to get up," the redhead said, shaking his companion.

The snowy-haired male blearily opened his sleep clouded eyes and stared at his friend in confusion. Lavi couldn't help but smile as he helped the younger out of bed.

"Lavi, what's going on?" the younger male asked, leaning against his friend's body and shutting his eyes.

"Hey, hey, none of that. I got to answer the door before it breaks." Lavi said, leading his sleepy friend downstairs.

"I'm tired, Lavi." Allen groaned.

"Yeah, I know," the elder man murmured.

They were both tired from yesterday, but the redhead did not feel like paying for a new front door. The disgruntled redhead yanked open the door, letting his young friend lean sleepily against him. The duo had to do a double take, and even Allen seemed more alert as he inspected the person who was standing on Lavi's porch.

"K-Kanda?!" Allen questioned with a bewildered expression.

At that both of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter at the sight of the Japanese man. Said man was currently looking at them with bloodlust in his dark eyes. His long hair was completely unbound, but instead of black it was an obnoxious shade of pink. Worst of all was the fact that the man was now sporting a set of breasts. Lavi and Allen both collapsed onto the floor from their uncontrollable laughter, hugging onto each other with tears of mirth in their eyes.

"You retarded rabbit, what the hell did you do to me?" the other man roared.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Because this has your name written all over it, you're the only one who would dare to steal things from Komui's experiment shed," the Japanese man growled.

The two troublemakers burst into a fit of laughter again, and the enraged man kicked the redhead before storming away and slamming Lavi's front door shut. The two friends looked at each other silently for a moment, before they burst into another roar of laughter.

"Oh god, that had to be the most priceless thing I've ever seen," the redhead said wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"He'll probably hate us more than usual," the youth said.

"S'all good, he'll come crawling back in no time," the elder male said.

The duo did not see Kanda around for a long while, and Lenalee questioned them on the man's disappearance to which they said nothing. Komui realized later on that his experiment shed had been tampered with, and made such a ruckus shouting at Lavi's house for several hours. Of which Lavi and Allen spent hiding out in the redhead's spare room.

The passing days had become increasingly harder for both of them. Tyki was again absent from their lives and that only served to stress the redhead further. Being cuffed together took an incredible toll on both of them. That toll was mainly hardest on Allen who was the more timid of the two and valued his personal space and privacy, of which he got none by being cuffed to his redheaded friend. To Lavi the younger's closeness and constant presence by his side was slowly driving him crazy, and he didn't know how long he could control himself for if this kept on.

A couple days before New Year's Eve Allen and Lavi could be found sitting at the youth's kitchen table, looking through mail with Timcanpy. A cheery looking envelope addressed to him caught the younger's attention, and he picked it up and opened it.

"Whaddya got there little buddy?" the redhead asked.

"It's an invitation," the other murmured.

"To what?" the elder asked, looking at the paper Allen was holding.

"Some event out west, it's for tonight," the youth replied.

"Why not go? We have nothing better to do," the redhead suggested.

"Isn't this three hours from here?" Allen questioned.

"We can make it if we leave soon," the other replied.

The snowy-haired male complied, seeing nothing wrong with the invitation and thus they left in Allen's car after getting ready.

"Road trip!" Lavi called cheerfully after pulling out of Allen's driveway.

The youth rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the white blanketed scenery, scenery which didn't change for the entire trip. Two and a half hours into the trip the redhead stopped at a nearby rest stop to go get gas and so they could stretch their legs, eat something and relieve themselves. After a good ten minutes or so they went back to the car and started back on their way. The road they were on was absolutely desolate and devoid of other cars except for them, and Allen was starting to get a bad feeling about the invitation. Darkness was starting to arrive throwing them into the oh so familiar winter gloom.

After a while the snow-haired youth noted that the car was getting progressively faster on the dangerous and empty road.

"Lavi slow down, we'll make it," the youth said with a frown.

"I'm not speeding up Allen," the redhead responded in confusion.

"Just slow the car down a little," the younger male said.

Deciding to humor his companion, he pushed slightly on the break but the car didn't slow down one bit. Frowning he pushed the break all the way down, but still nothing happened.

"Uh, Allen I hate to tell you this, but your brakes aren't working," the redhead said.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed with a look of terror.

A sharp bend was coming up before them and at the speed they were going, both knew that they were going to go off the road. Yet Lavi still tried to make the turn by veering sharply into it, but the tired locked on the icy road and the car skidded right off the road. The vehicle went down the slope at a fast speed, causing the front tires to run into a dip in the slope. The car flipped over, rolling twice before landing an all four wheels with a metallic groan.

The petrified youth blacked out on the car's second roll, and didn't regain consciousness until several minutes later after the car had righted itself. Constant shaking was what brought him back, and he blearily looked around.

"Allen! Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" Lavi asked frantically.

The younger male looked over at his elder companion, inspecting him for any injuries. He did have several gashes on his face which looked like they hurt.

"Just sore, I think something's up with my wrist." The other replied, not in the mood to lie.

"Can you move?" the elder male questioned.

"I think so, you?" the youth responded.

"Probably, we need to get out of here, the door is dented badly on this side, try to see if you can open yours." Lavi replied.

Painfully and slowly the duo crawled through the passenger side door, landing in a pathetic heap next to the totaled car.

"Great, this is fantastic. My car is totaled." Allen groaned.

"You're worried about your car at a time like this?" the redhead asked incredulously from beneath the youth.

"Lavi, I spent years saving up for it and now it's a wreck!" the youth exclaimed.

"Relax, I'll make it up to you," the elder man said.

"Lavi! I can't accept your money!" the snowy-haired youth hissed.

"We'll discuss this later, for now let's go back to the rest stop and wait for Gramps, I'll have to call him when we get there," the elder man murmured.

Lavi helped Allen to his feet and they leaned on each other for support as they staggered towards the road.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **here you have it people, I hope you liked this chapter. The reason why I made them crash will be revealed next chapter. I also have some nice juicy Laven in store for you in the next chapter. Finally neh?

Keep 'em lovely reviews coming my lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Here's another update for you guys, I have nothing much to say about this chapter, besides the fact that I does have a few Laven scenes in it. I hope ya enjoy them!

Thanks to: **GreenGreyBlue**, **LifeOfA-FallingStar**, **Ezrudine-Rikamie2**, **99DenmonChick99**, **Crazyanimelover1289**, **Kamakiri**, and **Masked-Flame** for your wonderful reviews, also to all my readers out there.

Warning: boyxboy, don't like it? Then why the hell are you reading this?

Note: Allen has issues with his reflection, you'll see what I mean.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Just as they were making their way up the slope Allen collapsed, bringing Lavi down with him.

"Allen!" the redhead called, cradling the youth's limp body.

The unconscious male didn't respond to his friend's calls, and the redhead gave a tremendously weary sigh. Shuffling back to Allen's car as best as he could, he tore off a twisted piece of metal from the bumper, a small shock ran up his previously broken arm and he winced. Not stopping to ponder on whether his arm was re-injured or not, he used the twisted piece of metal to try and break the cuff chain that bound them together. It took him better part of ten minutes to finally break the cuffs, and he lifted the younger's body up into his arms. Completely ignoring the twinges of pain coming from his formerly broken limbs as well as from other parts of his body. He started on his way back to the rest stop a few miles back, pained and tired and carrying an unconscious body.

"You'll be fine Allen, just hang in there." Lavi murmured.

It worried the redhead that his younger companion had so suddenly collapsed, he couldn't be sure if the other had suffered any serious injuries from the crash since there was nothing visible but cuts and bruises on his face. He'd make a call to Bookman when he got to the rest stop to make sure that both he and Allen were alright. Lavi was exhausted by the time that he finally arrived at the rest stop, and he deposited his cargo at one of the booths from the mini restaurant in the rest stop. After he made sure the youth was alright, he went to make a call to his grandfather who was disgruntled but offered to pick them up and make sure the both of them were okay.

Allen came to a good while after they had arrived at the rest stop feeling groggy.

"Hey, sleepyhead," the redhead spoke softly.

"Hey," the youth murmured, looking blearily at his companion.

"I called Gramps, and he said that he's going to come get us," the elder said.

"Alright," the snowy-haired man replied, resting his head on his arms.

"Sorry again about your car." Lavi said.

"It wasn't your fault Lavi," the other murmured.

"I can't help but think that this was all a trap laid out for you by Tyki," the redhead said.

"If it really was meant for me, then Tyki didn't know that you were with me." Allen said.

"Tyki probably wasn't the one that cut your breaks, but one of his people," the redhead murmured.

The two fell silent and the younger raised his head and looked around, noting that they were no longer chained together. The cuffs were still around their wrists but the chain connecting them together had been broken.

"Hey Lavi, how'd you break the chain?" the youth questioned curiously.

"I used scrap metal from your car. Sorry, I couldn't get you here comfortably otherwise," the other replied.

"It's okay…" Allen trailed off.

The snowy-haired male became silent and distant, silver irises becoming clouded by some unknown reason.

"Hey, something wrong?" the elder asked, putting a hand on the other's arm.

Allen seemed to be deep in thought, but a pained look crossed his face and he looked as if he was trying to say something.

"Allen?" Lavi asked carefully.

The redhead got up and went to sit besides the youth instead of across from him, and placed his arm around the other's shoulders. The snowy-haired male turned his head towards his friend, silver irises shining with unshed tears.

"Hey, hey what's wrong little buddy?" the elder questioned gently, removing his arm from the other's shoulders and taking his face gently between his hands.

"It's like déjà vu," the youth whispered.

"What do you mean?" the elder questioned.

"Mana and I were in a similar accident, like the one we just had. Except it was much worse," Allen murmured.

"How so?" the elder asked, encouraging the other to speak what was on his mind.

The youth hesitated for a moment as he searched Lavi's kind face with tear-filled eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"Mana…died when the car skidded into a tree, it was no accident…" the younger whispered, but refused to elaborate any further.

"I'm so sorry Allen. Is that why you said your dad couldn't achieve his dream?" the redhead said, wiping away some of the tears that had managed to escape.

"Y-yeah, he died before I graduated high school," the younger man replied shakily.

More tears flowed down his pale cheeks and Lavi gently wiped them away, running his thumb gently over Allen's soft quivering lips. His thumb lingered a moment on those soft pink lips before he replaced the digit with his own lips, kissing the younger male gently. Allen's eyes subconsciously slipped shut at the elder male kissed him, and he didn't try to stop the other being too shocked to. However something inside the traumatized male made him kiss the redhead back. The sweet kiss lasted only seconds, but at that moment to the youth it felt intoxicatingly right. Lavi pulled away from his younger companion and they stared at each other in contemplative silence.

"Lavi…" the snowy-haired male breathed.

Their lips met again and the redhead caressed the younger's smooth cheek, pecking Allen's lips three timed before hugging the other close. The youth slowly pulled back to look at the redhead, emotions churning in those silver pools.

"You stopped crying." Lavi said with a small smile.

Allen looked away from the redhead in an awfully adorable manner, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his chest by telling Lavi that Mana had died in a car crash. The snowy-haired male fell into a depressed state moments after the two had kissed. Lavi's sharp eye saw the change in his companion immediately and softly turned the youth's face back so he could look into those deep silver pools churning with raw emotions.

"What's on your mind Allen?" the redhead asked.

"I miss Mana, terribly so. He was the only one I ever had," the younger murmured.

"What about your birth parents?" the elder male asked, softly stroking the other's cheeks to clear them of stray tears.

"They abandoned me," the other replied.

"I'm sorry, Allen," the redhead murmured, his heart aching at the sadness behind the other's words.

"I've never had anyone but Mana; he was the only one that really ever loved me." Allen said.

"You have me now, and Gramps and Lenalee, even Kanda. We all care about you Allen." Lavi said as he watched his younger companion.

"Lavi…" the youth murmured.

"What is it?" the redhead asked, as he intertwined their hands.

"I don't know.." the other murmured, looking blankly at their hands.

"What don't you know?" the elder asked curiously.

"About us, I don't know if I can…" Allen trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You don't need to spare my feelings Allen, I understand. It would hurt me more if you pushed yourself to make me happy. There's no need for you to do that I'll always be here for you when you need me, never forget that." Lavi said.

"You're a good person Lavi, I feel like I'm not being fair to you," the young man said after a momentary pause.

"Don't feel bad Allen, I'm not hurt honest. I'll be whatever you want me to be," the redhead said to his companion.

"Lavi should just keep being Lavi," the other said.

A small smile played on the elder male's lips, before he gave the younger a look. A look which seemed to be as if he was asking permission for something. A slight hesitance was visible on the snowy-haired male's face but he gave a small nod, deciding to allow whatever it was the man wanted from him. Lavi leaned in and pecked the other's lips softly, barely giving the youth time to respond.

"I'm going to go check if Gramps is here yet," the redhead said, leaving Allen alone at the table.

"O…kay," the younger male responded to the empty space.

The young man began to feel afraid without Lavi's comforting presence. Looking around with alert incase Tyki decided to pop out of nowhere and put a knife through his heart.

_Look at me, I'm being awfully pathetic. Why would Lavi be interested in me, a weakling being driven nuts by Lavi's crazy ex._

The young male clenched his hands and bit his lower lip until he drew blood.

_It really is too good to be true, he probably just feels sorry for me. _He thought, suddenly rising from his seat.

Allen made his way over the public bathroom, frowning when he noticed that it wasn't the kind you could lock. It didn't matter since there was no one there anyway. Walking in, he went to lean against one of the sinks, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He hated the person staring back at him; he just couldn't stand looking at his reflection. Drawing his arm back he suddenly punched the mirror with all his might, shattering the glass and that horrid reflection. He then stepped back from the mirror and surveyed his surroundings.

Taking a deep breath, he loosed a loud a terrible scream, voicing all his frustrations and emotions in that one long scream. When the scream died out in his throat, he collapsed to his knees amidst the broken shards of glass scattered over the floor. He didn't expect for the bathroom door to come bursting open, or for Lavi and Bookman to come rushing in.

"Allen!" the redhead quickly came to kneel besides the youth, hugging the other close to his body.

"What happened? Whats wrong, Allen?" the elder questioned frantically, stroking the other's soft hair.

Allen didn't respond but melted into the redhead's embrace, seeking comfort from the elder male. Bookman had been silently inspecting the mess in the bathroom and the youth himself.

"Junior…" the elderly man said sternly.

"What?" Lavi responded.

"This boy needs professional help. I'm afraid that his mental state is not the best from what I'm seeing." Bookman said.

The snowy-haired male apparently processed the words faster than the redhead himself, and flipped out. Starting up a ruckus as he struggled madly in Lavi's strong grasp.

"I don't need to see a shrink! I'm not some crazy loon, I'm not crazy!" the younger male screamed.

Lavi had to quickly press a pressure point on the other's body to immobilize him, and keep him from harming himself.

"Gramps! Why would you say something like that!" the redhead hissed.

"Then what does he need Junior? Do you really think you can handle an emotionally unstable person on your own?" the elderly man questioned.

"Allen just needs a little TLC. He's been alone for most of his life with only one person that cared," the redhead said.

"You're going to end up getting hurt Junior," his grandfather warned.

"Relax Gramps, I'm pretty strong, I can handle it," he said.

"I'll wait outside for you, hurry up." Bookman grumbled.

Once his grandfather had left, Lavi looked down at the youth in his arms. His expression saddened as he looked at Allen, who was still recovering from being subdued. Maybe his grandfather was right and he was indeed a masochist. It hurt a lot to see Allen this way, but he just wanted to help the younger male, to show him that there were people that loved him. However it took a huge toll on his emotional and mental state every time Allen broke down like this, especially when it came to the youth's own reflection.

The redhead grabbed the younger's chin and gently tilted his head. A small frown crossed his face when he noticed the blood on the other's lips. He leaned down and passed the tip of his tongue over the small wound, cleaning it of the blood before placing a gentle kiss on Allen's lips.

"When will you realize how beautiful you really are Allen," the elder murmured, as the youth looked at him with sleepy and unfocused eyes.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **I told ya there would be Laven in here. Hooray they finally kissed! You have no idea how much I loved writing this chapter, hehe. I hope you liked it and that it made your insides all mushy-like.

Review my lovelies; they always make me so happy.

Until next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **here ya have another chapter, I quite enjoyed writing this one, I thought it was really cute XD

Thanks to: **LifeOfA-FallingStar**,** 99DenmonChick99**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**, **msdragonwings**, **Origami Lotus**, **Crazyanimelover1289**, **Masked-Flame**, and **LightMyBulb **for your ever so wonderful reviews. Also thanks to all my other readers out there.

Note: If you haven't, I thought you might want to check out my other Laven fanfic Silver Tide.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Lavi helped his younger companion and inspected Allen's knuckle, much to his surprise he noticed that it was the wrist that the other had said hurt; the pale skin was marred with bruising around the wrist. It made him wonder how Allen had managed to do that much damage to the mirror with a hurt wrist.

"Allen, please talk to me. I want to help you, I really do," the redhead whispered, tying a strip of cloth around the wounded knuckle after cleaning the cuts.

The snowy-haired man stared silently at the elder male for several long heartbeats. The redhead placed his hands gently on the other's shoulders.

"Please, Allen. If not for yourself, then do it for me." Lavi pleaded.

"I…don't deserve someone like you, Lavi," the youth murmured.

"That's not true Allen, it's not true," the redhead said to him.

After that the duo made their way out of the bathroom and towards where Bookman was waiting for them. The elderly man stopped Lavi in his tracks as they headed outside and Allen kept walking, not having noticed that the other two had stopped.

"Junior, why are you doing this to yourself? Remember your last relationship and how that ended?" Bookman said lowly to his grandson, noting the lines of worry and weariness on the other's face.

"He's nothing like Tyki, Gramps. I just…want to help him, he hates himself for a reason I can't understand." Lavi said.

"Why not let a professional help him, instead of taking the burden on your own?" his grandfather questioned.

"Allen is not a burden. He just needs someone to show him how beautiful he really is, someone who cares about him. He doesn't need a stranger to show him all that." Lavi replied flatly.

Silence fell over then as they caught up to Allen and walked to Bookman's car. The redhead led Allen into the backseat and went in besides him, trying to keep the youth safe and comfortable.

"Lavi?" the younger male suddenly asked once they were on the road again.

"Yeah?" the other replied.

"What should we do about Tyki? I think that we should call the cops," the snowy-haired man said.

"Unfortunately, I have already tried that, and it obviously didn't work," the elder man muttered, making Allen feel like there was more to that story but he didn't pursue it.

"Then how would we get rid of him?" Allen questioned.

"We can't send him to jail; his father would only bail him out again. The only choice is to kill him, but I wouldn't want to dirty your precious hands with that, unless it's out self defense." Lavi said to him.

The conversation stopped there and the two fell silent. The youth seemed to have gone back to normal, as it often happened when he broke down. They were both tired from their ordeal, and it was a long way home.

"Gramps?" the redhead asked.

Yes, junior?" Bookman replied.

"How come you didn't give us a check up back at the rest stop," he said.

"I'll do it when I get you both home. Neither of you look critically injured," the elderly man said.

The redhead became silent after that, and he looked over at his younger companion. Allen met his gaze and those silver irises suddenly softened.

"How are you holding up?" the elder male asked.

"Could be better, honestly," the youth replied.

Lavi cautiously slung his arm around the other's shoulders in a friendly gesture, drawing the younger man close.

"Cheer up buddy. You know you can talk to me about anything you want," the elder said cheerily.

A ghost of a smile crossed Allen's lips and he laid his head against Lavi's shoulder.

"I know, Lavi," the snowy-haired man murmured.

For the remainder of the trip the two fell asleep, Allen with his head against the redhead's shoulder and Lavi with his cheek against the crown of the younger's head. The redhead woke up with the scent of vanilla in his nostrils, pulling away from still sleeping youth. Looking out the car's window he noticed that they were close to home.

"Hey, time to wake up Allen." Lavi said softly, shaking the other gently.

The younger groaned and shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes despite the redhead shaking him.

"C'mon little buddy, I know you're tired but we're almost home," the redhead said, gently poking at the younger male.

The snowy-haired man groaned loudly and sat up, slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm tired Lavi, can we play some other time?" the youth groaned.

"You can sleep all you want after Gramps gives you the clear." Lavi replied with a laugh, as Bookman pulled into his grandson's driveway.

"I think, I'm going to sleep in my house today," Allen told the redhead.

"That's alright. Do you want me to stay over?" the elder asked.

"No, that's okay Lavi," the youth murmured.

After Bookman looked Allen over, bandaging all the cuts he'd sustained and putting a wrist support on the youth's sprained wrist, the young man walked to his own house and got ready to sleep. However sleep didn't come easy to him at all, no matter how tired he really was. His emotions took a chance to go crazy, he was depressed, confused, happy and traumatized all at the same time and it drove him to tears. That night Allen cried long and hard, with only Timcanpy to comfort him as he didn't want to bother Lavi. At some point during the night the snowy-haired male couldn't take it anymore, so he got up from his bed and turned on his light. Going under his bed he dragged out a box labeled "Allen's Meds" and opened it. Looking through the assortment of different pain and sleep medications and other medicines, he grabbed a bottle of heavy duty sleeping pills and took a couple; going to his bathroom he downed the pills with water from the sink. Putting everything back he shoved the box back under his bed, shut off his light and crawled back under his covers. He fell into a dead, dreamless and numb, medication induced slumber. No longer aware of anything but the black world of sleep.

Allen came out of his medicine induced slumber late the following morning, and made absolutely no move to get out of bed. He was still feeling the effects of the medication he had ingested. Moments later his cell phone rang, but he made no move to answer it. The phone rang several more times, all which went unanswered by the youth. Not long after the phone had finally stopped making noise, knocking began to come from the general direction of his front door. Groaning, he covered himself up with the blanket and closed his eyes trying to ignore the noise. Allen didn't know how long he had fallen asleep for, but he was woken up by a pair of warm hands cradling his face. Opening his eyes he was met with the concerned emerald iris of Lavi. He felt numb and empty still, and he didn't attempt to speak to his worried companion. The other didn't say anything wither for the time being, but just gently stroked and smoothed the other's soft, snowy locks. Finally after a while of this silence, Lavi decided to speak up.

"You didn't answer you phone, so I was worried that something had happened to you," the redhead said.

"How'd you even get in here?" the younger questioned.

"Picked the lock," came the simple answer.

"I see," the other murmured

"Are you feeling alright?" the elder asked.

"I feel like I don't want to do anything, but lay in bed," the snowy-haired male replied.

"How come?" the other questioned, still smoothing and stroking the youth's hair.

Allen wasn't about to tell Lavi that he took medication sometime in the night. He was worried that the other would frown upon that and abandon him.

"I guess just stuff from yesterday," the youth said instead.

"You know what would make you feel better?" the redhead suddenly asked.

"No, what?" Allen asked curiously.

"A good back massage!" the elder replied cheerily.

"You know how to give back massages?" the snowy-haired male questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! So would you like one?" Lavi asked.

Allen didn't really see the harm in that, so he gave in. worming out of his blankets, he removed his shirt in full view of Lavi, who momentarily averted his gaze, and laid down on his stomach. A small smile played on the redhead's lips as he placed his hands on the youth's back. Lavi loved the younger's skin, in a non creepy way. The redhead began to softly massage and knead the youth's muscles, working out the knots and kinks in the muscles. Allen voiced his pleasure in little mewls and acknowledgements. The elder still had a small smile on his face as he lovingly rubbed and kneaded his companion's back. When the snowy-haired male was satisfied with the massage, he turned and sat up. Giving the redhead a half-lidded look, both males getting caught up in their own little moment. Despite his saying that he was unsure about dating Lavi, Allen let his redhead companion kiss him again. Their lips moved in perfect sync, and the redhead lightly placed his hands on the other's slender hips. The redhead pulled back and kissed a trail to the younger's neck, sucking and biting at his pulse. The action drew a mewl of pleasure from the youth, and the reaction made it very hard for Lavi to keep control over his impulses. The redhead kissed a trail down to the other's chest, placing a gentle and loving kiss upon the center of the scabbing wound on Allen's chest.

"Lavi…" the younger breathed his warning.

At the tone of his companion's voice, the redhead pulled back and gave an apologetic look. Catching the look the youth place a hand on his friend's arm.

"I'm the one that's sorry, Lavi," The snowy-haired male said.

"Why would you be sorry?" the other questioned.

Allen was by no means stupid, even if he was a bit naïve he could see the extent of his friend's feelings and how much the other cared about him. However his concern was that Tyki would do something drastic if he found out about Lavi's feelings. He couldn't risk that crazy man hurting Lavi, and he honestly thought that he didn't deserve Lavi at all. The younger man lay back down on his bed and passively up at the redhead. The elder lay down next to him, propping his head up with his elbow. The snowy-haired man shifted and his side so he was facing the redhead.

"Allen, can you tell me something?" Lavi asked.

"What do you want to know?" the other replied.

"Why is it that you hate your reflection?" the elder asked cautiously.

"Because, I hate the person staring back at me." Allen answered.

"But, why?" the redhead asked.

Allen remained silent and looked away from the man in front of him. Lavi raised his companion's head so their eyes could meet again.

"Allen, talk to me," the redhead whispered.

"These scars, my hair, my skin. People look at me funny where ever I go. I hate it," the youth murmured.

"How did you get these scars? When I met you, you were all covered in bandages," the elder man said softly.

The snowy-haired youth took a deep breath and looked cautiously at this friend.

"A gang my adoptive uncle used to be in. the car crash I was in with Mana really wasn't an accident. They thought Mana was his brother and did it to kill him. When they found out it wasn't Neah, they came back for me." Allen explained.

"And where is your uncle?" Lavi questioned.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He disappeared long before Mana was killed," he youth murmured.

Lavi said nothing, but instead began to softly caress the other's face and hair as if to comfort his younger companion. The redhead leaned close to the youth's ear, as he continued to lovingly touch the other's face.

"Allen, won't you let me show you how beautiful you are?" He whispered.

The youth shuddered beneath and Lavi pulled back to watch his young friend.

"Lavi, I don't…" Allen began, but the elder quickly cut him off.

"Don't let people judge you by your looks, don't be bothered by what people think of you," the redhead said to him.

The snowy-haired youth raised a hand and placed it against Lavi's face. The redhead placed his hand over the youth's own.

"Won't you give it a try?" the elder male breathed

"Give what a try?" the younger asked curiously.

"Us." Lavi replied, grabbing Allen's hands and kissing the bandaged knuckles.

The snowy-haired male looked pensively at his companion, turmoil raging within him. It's not that he didn't like Lavi, judging by all the things he let the elder do to him, Allen probably liked him more than a friend. However the youth was extremely inexperienced when it came to dating, since he'd never really dated anyone. Plus Tyki was definitely going to be a hindrance to their relationship.

"I don't know Lavi, I've never really dated anyone, so I wouldn't know anything about a relationship," the snowy-haired male murmured honestly.

"At least you're being Allen. Honesty is the first step in a healthy relationship," the redhead said.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to try it." Allen spoke softly.

"Then what's holding you back Allen? You know that I would never hurt you, don't let other people judge you. Just be yourself, that's all you ever need to be."Lavi said.

"I know, but Lavi I'm worried about Tyki. He'll try to make everything impossible for us, the younger murmured.

"Then let him try, I'll kick his ass," the redhead said.

Allen had to laugh at that statement and the sound made Lavi's heart flutter.

"What if this doesn't work out?" the younger questioned.

"I don't think you'd have to worry about that," the elder said.

It became quiet in the room, and Allen began to doze off beginning to regret taking that heavy medication.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" the redhead asked, placing a hand against the other's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and don't feel like getting up." Allen replied.

The elder man gave a mild frown and inspected the youth carefully. The young man lazily watched his companion; however his calmness was short lived when the other began to bodily inspect him. He was still showing signs of being medicated and with him being the grandson of someone who knew a lot of medicinal things he was sure Lavi would notice.

"Allen, is there something you aren't telling me?" Lavi asked in a dark tone, apparently noticing what the other had feared.

The younger male remained calm as to not alert the redhead to any unnecessary paths.

"It's not what you're thinking. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night, so I took some heavy duty sleeping medication," Allen exclaimed to his companion, before the other went into a fit.

"Oh, why do you have that kind of medication anyway?" the elder asked.

"Left over from when I got my burns," the other murmured.

Lavi nodded in understanding and didn't pry anymore on the matter.

"OH! That's right!" the redhead suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Let's have a date on New Year's Eve," the elder man said.

"Lavi…" the younger man groaned incredulously.

"It'll be fine Allen, don't be shy," the other urged.

The snowy-haired male was at a loss for words, and just gave a tired sigh slight blush covering his cheeks. He knew already that he couldn't win against the redhead, and was starting to think that it wouldn't be so bad to have a date with the energetic redhead.

"I..guess that'll be okay," he said uncertainly.

"You won't regret it." Lavi said.

They stayed silent for a moment and the younger male was beginning to get in the mood for a shower.

"Oh! I almost forgot something," the redhead exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Allen asked carefully.

"I have something for you," the other replied.

"Can it wait until after I take a shower?" The younger male asked.

"No problem," his companion replied.

The snowy-haired man was starting to get curious about what it was that the redhead had gotten for him. However he didn't let himself dwell on it, knowing for sure that it was something outrageous. Heaving himself off the bed, he threw Lavi out of his room and shuffled into the bathroom. Once he got out of the shower and got dressed he went downstairs, and found the redhead in the living room playing with Timcanpy. At first Lavi didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the living room, but he was alerted to the youth's presence by feeling the other's gaze on him. Standing up and turning around he made his way towards Allen and grabbed the other's hand.

"C'mon get a coat," The redhead said.

"Why?" the youth asked, as the other picked up Allen's coat from the chair and giving it to him.

"Cuz, the surprise is at my house." Lavi said.

"Lavi, I'm not sleeping with you," the younger male said in a very serious tone. **(A/N: you guys have no idea how hard I was laughing at Allen's comment)**

The redhead gave his companion a bewildered look at the seriousness of the other's tone as well as what the other had just said.

"Whoa there buddy, no one said anything about having sex," the elder man said.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed." Allen said, blushing with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Allen." Lavi laughed and patted the other's shoulder.

With that the duo headed over to Lavi's house, but instead of going inside Lavi stopped by the garage. This confused the younger male a bit, but he stayed silent and watched his companion. After a moment the redhead opened up the garage door with a big smile. There next to Lavi's beloved truck was a brand new, shiny white hardtop Volvo convertible, complete with a big red bow on it.

"This is my way of apologizing for wrecking your car." Lavi grinned.

"I…but it really wasn't your fault. I can't accept this Lavi!" Allen exclaimed.

"Of course you can. I know it really wasn't my fault, but I'm sorry anyways. I got you this car to make up for it," the redhead said.

"This must have cost you a fortune," the youth protested.

"It was nothing," the other said.

Before Allen could open his mouth to protest further, Lavi shut him up with a kiss.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Aww there you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed it.

Fun fact: I made Allen smell like vanilla because it just seems to me that that's how he would smell like.

Review my lovelies; it brings a smile to my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So here I have an update for you guys, originally I wasn't going to post this up today since I'm tired from the most wonderful weekend at an anime convention, but here it is because I was thinking of you guys.

Thanks To: **99DenmonChick99**, ** BeastlyB(it wouldnt let me post you username with all the spaces, sorry)**, **Origami Lotus**, **LifeOfA-FallingStar**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**,** Kamakiri**, and **Masked-Flame **for your wonderful reviews and a shout out to all my readers out there.

Note: This chapter contains the first date.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen let Lavi kiss him as a silent thank you, but he couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Also feeling a bit lightheaded most likely from a side effect of the medication. All in all the youth found himself on his ass in the snowy driveway, with the redhead kneeling besides him. the snowy-haired male stayed silent and still as the world spun about him. Falling back on the snow, he lost sight for a few quick moments as he blacked out. Suddenly Tyki's face popped up in the darkness, seeming like he was mocking the youth. Allen was scared back to his senses as he let out a frightened scream. He was quickly enveloped by strong arms as Lavi shielded the younger into the shelter of his embrace. The younger male looked up at the redhead, who was staring lovingly down at him, concern floating in that emerald iris. Allen suddenly felt shy and hid his face in Lavi's chest, hiding a soft blush. This action drew a small chuckle from the elder male.

"Allen, you shouldn't be taking medications if there's nothing physically wrong with you," the redhead said gently.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to so bad," the youth told him.

"You're precious, Allen." Lavi murmured to him, causing the younger's blush to deepen.

The young man suddenly remembered something very important that he'd forgotten in the turmoil of the present.

"Lavi, do you think that I could be alone in my home for a while?" Allen asked politely, as he pushed away from the elder.

"Uh, sure. Everything alright?" Lavi asked, both surprised and concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just remembered I had to do something of importance," the younger replied, turning to leave.

"Alright, Allen. Take care of yourself, I'll put your car in your driveway later," the redhead said.

Allen thanked him and scurried away to his house, locking the front door. Hurriedly he went to the pile of papers on his coffee table and looked through them. Separating the pile of Cross's debts from the rest, he scanned the papers. Horror filled his heart as he noticed that half the pile was overdue and the others had soon deadlines.

"Shit," he cursed lowly under his breath.

He hadn't been keeping up with the debts recently and that unsettled him, so he made his way over to his house phone and made some calls to solve the issues at hand. By the end of it all he found himself with barely enough money to eat, and with his massive appetite he'd end up completely broke. Allen collapsed onto his couch and pinched the bridge of his nose in sudden exhaustion.

"Stupid Cross and his stupid debts, cleaning me out. Looks like I'm going to have to play poker again," the youth said to himself.

He couldn't let anyone know of this, especially not Lavi. The thought of the elder male made him sigh, and he looked over at the clock. Deeming it still early enough to go out, he got dressed and headed out. The car that Lavi had gotten him was now in the driveway, and the keys to it were tied to his doorknob. Depositing the car keys back in his house on a hook by the door, he went back out and completely ignored the car. Allen didn't come home until late at night, and when he walked up his driveway he saw the redhead sitting on his doorstep. Cautiously he walked up to the elder, making sure his earnings were hidden in his coat.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" the snowy-haired male asked.

The elder male slowly looked up at him with a critical gaze, and the younger shied away slightly.

"Where were you?" the other questioned.

"I went out for a long walk to clear my head," the youth lied smoothly.

"I thought something had happened to you. You didn't answer your phone, or the door and the car was still in the driveway." Lavi said, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry," the youth said with an apologetic bow.

The redhead rose to his feet making the younger take a step back from the other, a mild panicked expression crossing the pale face. Upon seeing the change in the other his gaze softened, and he pulled Allen into an embrace. The snowy-haired male relaxed, melting into the elder's arms and momentarily forgetting his troubles.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Allen murmured.

"Alright, don't forget about our date tomorrow. I'll come get you around eight," the elder male said.

Slowly the younger man nodded and pulled away from Lavi, bidding him a goodnight before disappearing into his home. Once inside Allen removed his coat and placed it aside, after he took out his earnings from it. With a sigh he deposited it in the little drawer in his kitchen, which he used to store his bills. Going on to make some food, portion being about half the size of what he usually ate. After that he sat down on his couch with Timcanpy to watch some television. Allen ended up falling asleep on the couch, and when he woke up it was already noon. Groggily he went upstairs to take a shower and brush his teeth, getting dressed in comfortable house clothes. As he was making breakfast he remembered that today was his date with Lavi. A soft blush dusted his pale cheeks as he sat down to eat, taking pensive bites of his food. Tyki hadn't shown his face, which to Allen it seemed like a great thing. As he was no longer being tormented by the creepy male. Finishing his food he got up and made more calls to finish paying off Cross's debts with the little money he had left.

"I'm going to starve, but I can't let Lavi know," the youth murmured to himself.

Going to his living room he sat on the couch with a tremendous sigh, running his hand over Timcanpy's golden fur.

"Cross is going to be the end of me rather than Tyki," he said to no one in particular.

He spent the rest of the day between texting Lavi, napping and watching television. Around seven he got up and took another shower, washing his hair with his favorite vanilla scented shampoo. By seven thirty he was done with his routine to get ready and he settled back down to wait for Lavi. Allen was starting to have doubts about this date, but he didn't want to cancel because he didn't want to make the redhead sad. A couple minutes before eight knocking sounded on his door, and he went to answer it. Before he could open the door fully, Lenalee barged in and took him by the shoulders. The shocked youth couldn't help but stare and wonder why she was there.

"Allen! Why didn't you tell me that you and Lavi got together?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…" was all Allen could manage to say.

"Lenalee, don't harass him." Lavi said as he came in through the still open door.

The younger male turned his gaze towards the redhead, and he had to admit that he looked very handsome. The elder male wasn't wearing his usual bandana, so his hair fell on his face in a way that made him look irresistible. His clothes looked pretty classy too, under an open leather jacket, and it made Allen feel very plain.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. I'll call you later Lavi," the Chinese girl said.

"Yeah, sorry for not spending New Year's Eve with you and Yuu," the redhead said.

"Don't worry about it Lavi. If you're happy then so are we," she said before disappearing out the door.

Lavi walked up to Allen, who was standing there in a contemplative state, taking the youth's hand and kissing the back of it softly. It caused the other to blush, and the redhead straightened up, producing a white rose from his leather jacket and gave it to Allen. The snowy-haired male took the flower with a small smile and went to put it in a small vase filled with water.

"Ready to go, my little angel?" the other asked, taking the other's hand.

"I-I guess so," the younger stammered, hiding a blush from the other.

"Now, now you don't need to be shy around me," Lavi said with a chuckle.

"Let's just get on with it." Allen sighed.

"That's cold, Allen. It hurts," The redhead whined.

"Are we going? Or are you just going to stand there and whine?" the younger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so mean Allen! Where did my sweet little angel go?" the other continued to whine.

"I think I'm going to go to bed then." Allen said flatly.

"No, no don't do that." Lavi said with a more serious tone, slinging his arm around the youth's slender waist.

The coupe walked out of the house after the redhead grabbed the keys to the car. Unlocking the car they both got in, and the snowy-haired man watched his companion out of the corner of his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as he looked out at the passing scenery.

"It's a secret," the other replied.

The younger nodded in understanding and didn't tear his gaze away from the window. Before he knew it Lavi had parked the car in front of a fancy restaurant. The younger didn't respond to the fact that the car had stopped, as he was in his own world of thoughts. Concerned the redhead reached towards the other and took his chin in his hand. Tilting the other's head so that Allen was looking at him instead of out the window. Merely touching his lips to the youth's to catch the other's attention. It seemed to have worked, because the younger seemed more alert and aware.

"S-Sorry, I must have spaced out," the snowy-haired male apologized, looking properly at where they were at.

"It's alright Allen," the elder said in a friendly tone.

"Are you really sure that you want to take me out to eat at such and expensive looking place?" Allen questioned.

"Don't worry, a friend of Gramps owns this place and he always gives us discounts when we come here. Don't tell anyone else that though." Lavi said.

The couple got out of the car and headed into the restaurant, which was indeed very nice and Allen learned that the redhead had made a reservation at some point.

The restaurant's atmosphere was a very peaceful and relaxing one, and Allen was drawn away from his thoughts. A waitress led them to a table for two, which was very nicely set up, complete with a small bouquet of flowers and a candle. No one in the restaurant gave them a second glance, and for that the youth was glad. Allen took to ordering at least half the entrees and half of the desert menu, and the woman attending to them seemed astonished and had to ask if he was sure that that was what he wanted to which the youth replied with a polite yes. Throughout this exchange between Allen and the waitress, Lavi sat silent and calm, the only sign that he was fazed by any of this was that of his eye twitching slightly. Eating with the younger male was never an easy feat, because the way that he seemed to inhale his food made the redhead often feel like not eating ever again. However he loved the youth and after knowing him for as long as he had, that stuff never really fazed him like it did other people.

After dinner was done Lavi drove them to a park that was having a firework display at midnight, it was already starting to get full of people. The redhead led Allen to a good yet secluded spot to watch the fireworks and they both cuddled up to each other on a blanket.

"Mmm, this is nice." Lavi murmured, burying his nose in the youth's hair.

"Mmhmm," the other murmured in agreement.

The redhead's phone rang about two hours after they got to the park, making it around ten or eleven at night. The elder male slowly answered his phone, trying not to disturb the other, who was starting to doze off.

"Hello?" Lavi answered.

**How are you two lovebirds doing? **Lenalee's chipper voice sounded on the other line.

"It's not midnight yet, why are you calling?" the redhead asked with a frown.

**Just wanted to know how it was going, **she replied.

"It's fine," he murmured softly, stroking Allen's hair.

**I'll leave you two alone then, **she said and hung up.

Lavi gave a small smile and put his phone away, shifting his younger companion so the other was on his lap. The snowy-haired male groaned slightly before turning his sleepy gaze up to the redhead. The elder smiled softly and kissed the other's forehead, hugging Allen before turning his gaze up to the stars.

Moments later movement from the youth drew his attention and he looked down to see Allen with a bag of beef jerky.

"Allen, where did you get that?" the elder male questioned in mild surprise.

"You don't keep snacks in your coat?" the younger asked bewildered.

"You're so cute," the redhead chuckled, kissing the crown of the youth's head.

Allen huffed and began to nibble on a strip of beef jerky, both seeming comfortable in their little world, ignoring the rest of the populous in the park. Lavi alternated between stealing Allen's beef jerky and poking the youth's cheek while he ate, the redhead's pestering drew whines and pouts from the snowy-haired male. Despite the redhead's pestering, Allen loved to be in the elder's warm embrace.

Fireworks signaled the arrival of the New Year and the people around them cheered and clapped. The couple however was pretty much oblivious to the others around them, being in their own little world and all. Both looking softly at each other, the redhead smiling down at the male in his arms.

"To a new beginning and a new future." Lavi murmured to the youth.

"To a new beginning and a new future."Allen echoed in agreement.

They sealed the promise with a kiss, and stayed to watch the fireworks until they were over. The redhead made a call to Lenalee, Kanda and his grandfather to wish them a Happy New Year. Of course he put them each on speaker phone so that Allen could also whish them a Happy New Year. Following that they both walked hand in hand back to the car, and headed home. Allen was half asleep by the time they got home, but was still alert enough to get out of the car and walk to his front porch.

"Allen," the redhead stopped the younger in his tracks.

The youth turned around and gave the other a small smile, which was of course returned by the redhead.

"I had a great time, Lavi," the younger man said.

"Glad to hear that," the redhead replied.

Lavi gently grabbed the youth's chin and tilted his head, kissing the other's lips. Allen responded after a slight hesitance, still not being used to this kind of thing. However in the back of his mind there was still that unshakable feeling that they were being watched. The feeling wasn't a pleasant one and it made him concerned that something terribly wrong was going to happen.

"D-Does this mean we are going out now?" the younger asked, naïveté showing through.

"Sure does," the redhead said with a chuckle.

The couple kissed goodnight before they each went into their ow house to retur for the night.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Awwwww, I think I just died of cuteness. Excuse me if this chapter was cheesy, but it's just so adorableeeee.

Review my lovelies, it totally makes my day!

Until next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So I finally have this baby up for you guys. After much frustration and many tears I finally finished this chapter. I lost my muse for a bit but then I found it again, as I result I have rearranged and changed the entire chapter, now the big event I wanted to originally be in here isn't in here, but the beginning of that certain event is in here.

Thanks To: **Koike**, **mangafan29**, **Guest**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**, **99DenmonChick99**, **Kudai Kage**, **GreenGreyBlue **and **Masked-Flame **for your ever so wonderful reviews. A shout out to all my readers as well.

Warning: I don't think I need to put any warnings here besides for boyxboy, since the tragic stuff doesn't really happen till next chapter. We do have here the beginning of that tragedy at the end of the chapter.

Onwards to the story~

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

The days following the date seemed like a dream to Allen, and it led the two to spend more time together than what they already spent together. Lenalee constantly cooed and fussed over them, which made the youth embarrassed and he would always hide behind Lavi. All the time the younger male spent with his little group of friends and boyfriend, made it nearly impossible for him to go out and play poker. With Cross' debts piling up again, he was having a hard time staying afloat. Which is why he would always go over to Lavi's instead of him coming over because he didn't want the redhead to see that his food supply was diminishing at a steady pace. He wasn't sure whether the elder male had already noticed or not about his economic hardship, but he tried not to give any signs as to what was really going on.

The unfortunate day came when Lavi and the rest of the tiny group had to go back to college, about a week or so after New Year's. This separation from his boyfriend after spending so long practically joined at the hip caused Allen's already unstable mental state to begin to deteriorate further. This in turn made the youth quit his job at the café without any reason given to Jerry. Devoting his days to going out and playing poker, earning money as fast as he could to keep up with the outflow of money. All of this was kept hidden from the redhead, not because of anything trust related, but because Allen was afraid that the elder would abandon him. So he'd mostly been going out whenever Lavi wasn't around, or when the redhead was too busy to hang out with him.

Today was a typical day for Allen, Lavi was off at school and the youth was left to his own devices. The young male had been on the track of losing weight as his usual intake of food decreased. The youth could be found curled up on his couch with a cup of hot chocolate and Timcanpy. Allen hadn't really been sleeping lately and it had started to affect him negatively. As he was nodding off his cell phone began to ring and it took him a few moments to answer.

"Hello?" the snowy-haired male mumbled.

**Hey, Allen.** Lavi greeted softly.

"Lavi? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the younger male asked.

**Yeah, but I had this sudden feeling that something was wrong and I wanted to make sure you were okay. **

"Everything's fine around here, Lavi." Allen replied.

**You sure? **The redhead asked, not sounding too convinced.

"Yeah, I'm just watching TV with Tim," the snowy-haired man said.

**Alright, angel. I'll be over as soon as I get out of school.**

"Don't rush yourself."

**Anything for you.**

"Lavi…"

**Love you, Allen.**

"Yeah…Love you too, Lavi." Allen murmured and hung up after he made sure the other had nothing else to say.

The young male tossed the phone aside and curled up into a ball after finishing his hot chocolate. Deciding on taking a short nap, and then going out for poker before Lavi came back. However he misjudged how tired he really was and by the time he woke up there was knocking on his door. Groggily Allen got up and went to answer the door, immediately being taken into the redhead's embrace when he opened the door.

"I missed you," the redhead murmured, taking in the younger's vanilla scent.

"You were only gone for several hours, Lavi." Allen mumbled.

The elder male pulled away from the youth and gently grabbed his chin, tilting the other's head. A light blush dusted the younger male's cheeks as the redhead leaned down to kiss him.

"Come in," the snowy-haired male breathed.

The couple entered the house and Lavi stopped Allen in his tracks, by wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Burying his nose in the younger's pale neck.

"What is it, Lavi?" the younger questioned.

"You're getting thinner, have you been eating okay?" the redhead asked, breath tickling Allen's neck and making the youth giggle.

"Yeah," the snowy-haired male replied.

"Mmm, can I take you out for dinner?" the redhead asked, placing a kiss on the other's neck.

"Don't you have homework to do?" the younger man asked, subconsciously tilting his head so the elder had more access to his neck.

"I can do it later, my little angel comes first after all," the elder said against the other's soft skin.

"Are you sure that you want to take me out to eat?" Allen asked, unsure if he should go.

"Of course, how many times do you have to ask me that?" Lavi chuckled, placing another gentle kiss on the youth's neck.

The snowy-haired male reached his arm back and placed his hand against Lavi's face, shifting his body slightly. Their lips met and the redhead tightened his grip around the younger's waist, placing his other hand against his cheek.

"Go get ready," the elder whispered as he pulled away from the younger.

"If you say so boss," the young man replied shakily.

Allen stepped away from his boyfriend and headed upstairs to change to go out. When he came back down he found the redhead leaning against the wall by the door. The younger male approached the other in a cautious manner, while the redhead watched his every move. Unsettled by this the youth paused to give his boyfriend a confused look. Lavi just stood there watching the younger, silently beckoning the other with his gaze. The youth gave a mild frown and walked up to the other after a pause more of hesitance. The elder caught him in his grip as soon as the other got close enough.

"Hey!" Allen squeaked.

"Come along." Lavi said cheerfully as he dragged the younger male outside to the car.

The car that Lavi had given him remained mostly untouched by Allen, because the youth was still hesitant to completely accept the gift. The redhead took no offense to his actions for he was already aware of the younger's reluctance towards the car. Allen's demeanor changed again by the time they go into the car, and the elder noticed this change as they drove off. In fact the youth seemed to always get like that when they were together outside.

"Allen, can I ask you something?" the redhead asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it Lavi?" the snowy-haired male replied, turning his attention to the other.

"Why is it that you always get so paranoid when we go out together?" Lavi asked.

The younger male looked out the window, biting his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to tell Lavi why.

"Uh, you see. Ever since we got together, I've been getting the odd yet strong feeling like something evil is watching us." Allen said in a serious tone.

The redhead remained silent for a while as he tried to think of something to say to his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you aren't just imagining it?" the elder asked.

"I might be, but it feels too real," the snowy-haired male said.

They both let the matter drop deciding that it really wasn't anything of importance, and just let it be. Lavi's offer to go out for food made Allen slightly nervous because the youth hadn't been eating well due to his shortness on money, and feared that his hunger would clean his boyfriend out.

Much to the younger's relief they stopped at a restaurant that didn't seem too awfully expensive.

"Why do you like taking me out to eat? Everyone always gives me a funny look when I order," the youth said as the elder parked in front of the small restaurant.

"Remember what I told you a while ago? Don't let people judge you, just be yourself." Lavi said taking the other's face in his hands.

"Myself…what's so good about being myself?" the snowy-haired youth murmured.

"Allen," the redhead said, a slight frown crossing his face.

The elder gently bumped noses with his younger companion, making the younger shy away a bit. The redhead's expression saddened and he reached over to the youth, grabbing him gently to hold him in place. Confused Allen froze in place as he waited to see what his boyfriend would do. The elder male closed the distance between their faces, lips inches apart but Lavi did not move further as if he was waiting for Allen to do something. The redhead looked at the youth with a patient expression, and the younger's eyelids dropped down half way at the closeness of the other's lips. After a slight hesitance the youth pressed his lips to the redhead's, making the other smile. Enthusiastically the elder male pinned the youth to the passenger side door. Ravaging Allen's lips with his own, causing the snowy-haired male to melt against his boyfriend.

"I think we should go eat." Allen breathed as the other kissed a trail to his pulse.

For a few moments the redhead did not heed his younger companion's words, biting and sucking at the youth's smooth and pale skin. The snowy-haired male squirmed and mewled under Lavi's expert touch. Satisfied the redhead fixed Allen's clothing to hide the newly forming love mark on the other's neck. With a smile he went on as if nothing had happened and got out of the car. The younger male followed after composing himself a bit, and they both walked into the restaurant side by side.

Allen ended up ordering an obscene amount of food, mostly due to his lack of a good and hearty meal. Lavi just sat there across from his boyfriend with a pleasant smile on his face. However the visible twitching of his eye revealed his shock at the larger than usual order from the youth. The wheels started to turn behind the emerald iris, a thought entering his mind that his boyfriend had been lying to him about eating well. He chose not to pursue the matter in fear that it would cause the younger to clam up.

Once dinner was finished they went back to Allen's and curled up on the couch to watch a movie together. The youth occasionally questioned him about doing his homework, but the redhead said that he would take care of it later.

Allen didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up he found himself in his room. Looking around groggily he noticed that it was already morning. A piece of paper on his pillow caught his attention and he picked it up to read what it said.

_**Allen,**_

_**You really do look adorable when you're sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you up last night. So I just puy you in your bed and left. I have classes again during the day so I probably won't see you at all. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'll keep in touch. I love you.**_

_**~Love, Lavi**_

The youth gave a huge sigh upon completing his reading of the note. Setting it aside he got up and went to take a shower. As usual he avoided looking in the mirror. At some point Lavi had had to replace his bathroom mirror, because in a fit he had broken the last one. However the huge bruise on his neck caught his attention and he changed a glance at the mirror.

"Lavi…" the young male groaned touching a hand to the spot.

Heaving another sigh he went down to make himself breakfast with whatever he had, and then went to watch television with Timcanpy. Lavi occasionally texted him but sometime around mid-afternoon, Allen went out to walk to his usual poker spots. Turning off his phone and avoiding his car, knowing that Lavi wouldn't bother him today.

Suddenly getting an ominous feeling he was tempted to go back home, but he ignored it. Allen wasn't going to let a mere feeling stop him from gambling, so he put gambling over his own wellbeing. It was the worst mistake he could make when he didn't have anyone to protect him. He was unaware of the car cruising along besides him, for his eyes were on the ground and his thoughts elsewhere. The car followed him for several blocks before it stopped, but Allen still didn't notice and kept walking. It wasn't until someone grabbed him roughly from behind that he was finally jerked back into reality, but by then it was too late. His attacker quickly placed a cloth over his nose and mouth, and he blacked out before even having the chance to call out for help.

The snowy-haired male groaned and blinked his eyes open, groggily waiting for the fuzziness in his vision to disappear. When his vision cleared he noticed that he was in a plain grey room, like a small basement lit by a dangling bulb. There was a metal door on the far side of the room, and oddly enough there was a chair positioned right across from him. The room smelled damp and musky and Allen wrinkled his nose at the smell. He tried to move but he found out that her couldn't, and the position he found himself in wasn't a very comfortable one. The young male was on his knees on the floor, his arms chained together above him. Also finding himself stripped of his layer of clothing, only wearing his wife beater and pants.

The youth tried to see if he could slip out of his bonds, but the chains chaffed painfully against his wrists. Frustration settled over him and he began to struggle almost wildly against his bonds. The metal door suddenly swung open and someone stepped into the room before it closed again.

"It's useless." Tyki's voice reached his ears.

Allen froze in his struggling and looked up with wide silver eyes, as Tyki sat down in the chair setting a bag down on the floor besides it. Fear gripped the youth's heart as he found his living nightmare sitting in front of him, after going so long without seeing the other's face.

"Why?" the younger male questioned.

"I really do feel bad that we couldn't be friends, but this is all your fault," the dark-haired lunatic replied.

"How is this my fault? I haven't done anything wrong!" the snowy-haired youth protested.

"And that's where you're wrong. You got involved with my bunny," the older spat.

"He's not yours." Allen growled.

"Maybe not now, but after you're out of the picture he'll be mine again." Tyki said.

"What makes you think that Lavi will take you back after what you did," the youth snapped.

"Enough chit chat. How about we play a game?" the older man said.

"What kind of game?" Allen asked warily.

Tyki did not answer but gave a devilish smile as he dug into the bad that he'd brought. He took out three syringes from it and the younger squirmed at the sight of them.

_Please Lavi, please find out I'm gone and come find me. Please come rescue me from this monster, I beg of you._

The dark-haired menace got up from his seat and walked over to Allen, kneeling down in front of the chained youth.

"Such a shame to kill someone with such a cute face." Tyki said, grabbing the other's face.

The snowy-haired male pulled his face away from the other's hands. This earned him a good blow to the stomach, leaving him gasping and coughing. Tyki took one of the syringes and stabbed it into the younger's arm, causing the other to hold back a yelp.

"Welcome to the first day of your very own hell. Please make sure to enjoy the ride." Tyki said with cruel laughter.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Oh my, oh my, it seems like things have gotten…spicy. This chapter was such a pain in the butt to write, but here it is finally. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter!

Review my lovelies, I quite enjoy them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Here is an update for you my lovelies though late as it is! This chapter…was definitely interesting to write.

Thanks to: **Illuminati-4**, **Kudai Kage**, **Lavi the Ninja Panda**, **Crazyanimelover1289**, **MidnightAbyssx02**, **Expresso Heaven**, **msdragonwings**, **Koike**, ** BeastlyB**, **LifeOfA-FallingStar**, and **TheFireDragon **for your ever so lovely reviews…I love you guys so much ;A; also thanks to all my silent readers.

Warning: This chapter is entirely made up of Allen torture…there is no cuteness no fluff, I'm warning you now…beware of the torture…I tried not to go full out like I planned to but this came out pretty nicely…I warn you again…this chapter is entirely made up of Allen torture.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

The effects of whatever Tyki had injected into his veins came almost immediately. A reddish flush dusted his cheeks and face, as if he had a fever. His breathing becoming uneven, but other than that and the sweat breaking out on his skin the feeling wasn't too awfully uncomfortable.

"W-What did you do to me?!" Allen demanded.

"Nothing much, just a special liquid I made especially for torture. There are three levels to it. The one I just gave you is the first and mildest doe." Tyki told him, running a hand over the other's flushed cheeks.

"Go die," the younger man spat.

Without warning the golden-eyed man raised his hand and the youth's head snapped to the side under the force of the backhand. Allen looked slowly back at his captor, silver irises wide with disbelief at what had just transpired.

"I think you need a little de-motivation, I'll be right back," the older man said, but not before stabbing the younger male with the second syringe.

The snowy-haired man flinched at the sudden pain, and Tyki chuckled before disappearing out the metal door. The effects worsened within Allen's body, the previous semi-uncomfortable warmth had sparked into a roaring fire that swept through his veins. His breathing now came out in ragged gasps and he felt feverish. However he refused to give into this, knowing that Tyki wanted to break him before killing him off.

Allen wiped his face against his arm, a low groan escaped his lips and he let his head rest against his arm. He felt as if he was being burned from the inside out, and it vaguely reminded him of the day he received his scars gritting his teeth against the painful memory.

When Tyki came back the younger male did not look up, head still resting against his arm and breathing still ragged. The youth took no interest in what the older man was doing and kept his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the effects of Tyki's peculiar torture tactic.

A sting on his arm made him open his eyes, and he saw the dark-haired lunatic with an empty syringe in his hand.

"Third and last, enjoy your misery. I'll even do something nice for you," the older man said.

The snowy-haired youth gave a look around and saw computer equipment set up, along with a camera. However he was no longer paying attention to anything, for the fire in his veins had turned into lava. The pain and discomfort was great and Allen began squirming in his spot. Breath coming out in gasps as if he couldn't get enough air, sweat slicked his pale body in a thin film. However he refused to cry out and give Tyki what he wanted, his will though wavering wouldn't let him cry out. Tears stung at his eyes but he didn't let them fall. The older male gave a smirk and went over to the equipment he had brought.

"Don't worry boy, I'll do something really nice for you," the golden-eyed menace said in a sickly sweet tone.

Tyki begun to click away at the computer, leaving the younger male to his own devices for a while. Allen's vision was blurred by unshed tears; he was fighting to bite back the screams that threatened to erupt from his throat. Lava burned through his veins, seeming to get worse as the minutes passed. The sound of a familiar voice brought him back from his world of misery for a moment.

**What do you want Tyki? **Lavi's voice echoed through the small room, sounding like heaven to the poor youth.

"I was just going to tell you that I might have found something that you lost." Tyki said in a teasing tone.

**What the hell are you getting at, you bastard? **The redhead growled in a vicious tone.

Allen wiped his eyes on his arm to clear them of tears so he could see what was going on. He saw Tyki by the computer with a camera in his hand, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh? Then I guess what I found isn't yours, and you don't care what happens," the dark-haired man said.

**Tyki, stop playing games!** the redhead snapped.

"No games here, Bunny." Tyki said, and turned the camera towards Allen.

The youth jolted as the device was pointed in his direction and hid his face in his arm out of shame.

**Allen! **Lavi called with panic in his voice.

The younger male turned his head slowly towards the camera, tears of pain and joy at hearing his boyfriend's voice welled in his eyes. Tyki set the camera down so it was still pointing towards Allen, and walked towards the younger.

"What do you think, Bunny? Such a wonderful face isn't it?" the deranged male said grabbing the youth's face.

The snowy-haired male tried to get away from the touch, but was in too much pain to even bother.

**Bastard. **Lavi growled.

"I'll give you three days to save him. Only three days or else…" the dark-haired male said, running a finger over the younger's throat.

Lavi started up an enraged rant that echoed all over the small room and Tyki walked up to the computer.

"Three days, Bunny…only three days," the dark-haired man said, and shut down the equipment, "I'll be back, Allen."

With that the menace took the equipment and disappeared from the room. Allen found himself alone in the empty room, looking around the plain space in a pained haze. The tears he had been holding back flowed down his cheeks and mingled with the sweat already covering every inch of his skin. Everything hurt and burned and it seemed to be getting worse as the time passed. Now that he found himself all alone, his pain manifested itself into screams. His screaming died out before Tyki came back into the room, and he was left gasping for breath. The dark-haired man returned with water and a plate of food, even if he was an insane bastard he didn't want the youth to die just yet.

"You look so pathetic; it makes me a little sad." Tyki said, setting the plate of food and the glass of water down before Allen.

The snowy-haired male simply stared at the items in front of him. Occasional spasms wracked his body and he didn't allow himself to speak just yet. He lifted his gaze towards his captor and simply stared at the older man, in a loss as to what to do. Tyki said nothing either but picked up the glass of water and placed the rim against the younger's lips. Allen accepted the water even thought letting himself be fed by his enemy landed him in a very shameful position, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

After greedily drinking all the water, Tyki patiently started to fork feed his captive, seeming as if he'd done this many times before. **(A/N: this…this made me laugh a bit as I wrote it; you have no idea the image that came into my head.) **When the meal was finished the dark-haired male decided to take his leave for the night.

"I'll be back in the morning. The effects should have worn off by then," the menace said cruelly.

"You're...a...monster." Allen gasped out through gritted teeth.

Tyki set the empty plate and glass down on the chair and walked back to the youth, crouching down before him.

"You don't seem to understand the position you are in, Allen," the older male spoke, wrapping a hand lightly around the other's throat.

"And…what position…would that be?" the snowy-haired man gasped out slowly.

A grin spread across Tyki's lips as he looked at the younger male, his hand moving from Allen's throat to his cheek. The expression on the other's face grew creepier as he cupped the younger's cheek.

"You are my toy, for now. It just wouldn't be enjoyable if I ended your life just yet," the dark-haired creep said.

"Bastard…humans aren't…toys," the younger male spat through gasps.

"My, my…it seems that you still have the strength to be feisty." Tyki chuckled.

The older man gave a strange smile as his free hand traveled down the youth's body, making a fist against the other's stomach. Allen froze at the touch, the other's grin grew and he pulled his arm back landing a hard punch on the younger's abdomen. Allen let out a strangled yelp at the impact, but the added pain to his already tormented body turned his yelps into screams.

"That's it my pet, let me hear your delicious screams of pain," the psychotic man said, caressing the other's cheek and wiping at the tears running down the youth's face. **(A/N: Oh god…this line gets creepier the more I read it.)**

The snowy-haired man's screams died out as the younger lost consciousness, leaving Tyki with a huge grin on his face.

When Allen came to again he found himself in the same room he'd been in before he blacked out, he wasn't hurting anywhere which was a relief to him but he was feeling very weak. Blinking he looked slowly around finding the room empty and quiet.

"Tch, that bastard," the youth murmured.

Upon realizing his words he flushed angrily as he noted how Kanda-like he had sounded just then. He didn't know how much time had passed since he lost consciousness, and it was making him a bit nervous. The metal door swung open not long after, and his living nightmare walked in dragging a bigger bag than the first. At first the younger male gave a frightened expression at the other's appearance, but then it changed into a glare.

"Hey now, what's with that look?" the dark-haired man questioned.

The snowy-haired male said nothing but continued to glare at his captor, even when said man came to crouch in front of him.

"Let's play another game today, you already made me lose time when you spent a day unconscious," Tyki said.

"What kind of game?" Allen asked, voice starting to become hoarse.

"The pain game," The older male said cruelly.

The youth had a bad feeling about all of this, and looked at the other with an uncertain expression on his pale face.

"Your nightmare has just started, I'll make you pay with every scream you have in your tiny body." Tyki said maliciously, making the other shrink back a bit.

"But first I don't think, Bunny should be the only one to be able to touch you,"

Allen shrunk back further at those words, fearing the meaning behind them. The older male loosely placed a hand around the younger's throat, the other was placed against the other's pale cheek. Before Allen could let out a sound of protest Tyki began to kiss him roughly, moving his hand from the other's cheek to under his shirt. The kiss was nothing like the ones he shared with Lavi, the dark-haired male was too rough. Though that fact didn't surprise him at all, since the older man apparently took pleasure in torturing and hurting people.

The snowy-haired male lashed out suddenly and bit down on Tyki's tongue once he tried to shove the offending appendage into his mouth. The psychotic male let out a yelp and his hand tightening on the youth's throat until the his breath was cut off. Allen tried to fight against the older male, but his position and weakness made him unable to win against Tyki.

Just like that the other male released him and the younger gasped for air. The dark-haired male made a sound and undid the chains from Allen's wrists. The youth collapsed forwards and gave a whimper at the return of blood to his arms.

"You move and I'll kill you," Tyki spat cruelly.

The snowy-haired male froze in place at the other's tone and listened as Tyki messed with some chains. In no time he found himself being hauled up to his feet, chains were again clasped onto his wrists, and added to his ankles. The difference was that he was now in a standing position, and the change concerned him.

"W-What?" Allen questioned confusion clear on his face.

"The fun is just getting started. I'm surprised by how naïve you really are at your age Allen. I do wonder how Bunny can like someone as worthless as you," the golden-eyed male said scornfully.

The younger male lowered his gaze, he knew that Lavi loved him for who he was, but sometimes it seemed so hard to believe.

"Lavi loves me for me." The youth said, although sounding a bit unsure of the words.

Tyki let out a short laugh and disappeared somewhere behind the chained male. The snowy-haired man became nervous at losing the other from sight, but the man soon returned with a full body mirror. Allen became unsure as to what his captor's motives were now, but diverted his gaze from the offending object.

"Ah, so it is true." Tyki chuckled at the younger's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allen spat.

"Don't think I know nothing about you, Allen," the older male said.

At the words the younger's eyes widened and he slowly turned his gaze towards him.

"Don't look so surprised. You'd think I wouldn't check out an enemy? It's pathetic to know how many weaknesses you have. This is one of them isn't it?" the golden-eyed menace said.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about," the youth stammered.

"Come now, you despise your reflection don't you? Is it because you know how worthless you are? Or maybe it is because you know you're a freak?" Tyki asked cruelly.

Tears of shame stung at his eyes and he diverted his gaze from the pitiful sight in the mirror, knowing that he couldn't break it like usual.

"You're so pathetic Allen. If I didn't take pleasure in torturing people such as you, I'd think I'd be wasting my time," the older man said, setting the mirror aside and walking up to Allen.

The younger male started to glare at the other, but was stopped short when the dark-haired man pulled out what looked like a dagger. Tyki slashed at the now frightened youth, but the other's shirt was the only thing that was cut and the fabric fluttered down harmlessly to the ground.

"W-What?" Allen stammered.

"I did tell, Bunny three days. Too bad for him that it's the third day. I lost an entire day of torture because you were too weak to handle the first," the golden-eyed male said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the younger growled.

"It means that today shall be a torture for two days and your last day in this world as well," the older male replied.

Tyki disappeared behind him along with the bag that he had brought, and the disappearance of the other from his sight made him very nervous. So much so that he was expecting something terrible to happen, and when a leather whip bit into his bare flesh he was able to hold back a pained yelp.

However as Tyki continued to mercilessly beat at his flesh with the whip, it became harder and harder to hold back his screams, occasional noises of pain managed to escape past his lips. The older man ceased his merciless beating enough for Allen to catch his breath; a cruel chuckle from behind him put him on immediate alert. Not a moment too soon the psychopath poured something onto his welt-filled back. It's effect was immediate and was followed by long and loud pained screams that tore out from the youth's throat, filling the small room with the sound of anguish and misery. Tyki stepped back into the snowy-haired male's line of sight as he waited patiently for his captive to calm down.

Allen's body was shaking all over and the male was left in a terribly weakened state. The older man had been at him for hours without rest, and finally ended the torture session by pouring what felt like lemon juice on the welts covering his back. Tyki released the youth from the chains and the weak male collapsed onto his knees. The dark-haired man kneeled in front of the snowy-haired man, deciding to give him one last 'gift'. Cutting shallow slits into the other's deformed arm, he brought the liquid that Allen suspected was lemon juice out again, pouring it onto the newly made cuts. Allen let off another peal of screams, voice breaking and failing him. He then collapsed against Tyki, who wrapped the weak male into an embrace.

"It really is a shame," the older man murmured.

The snowy-haired male didn't respond, the torture session had drained him of everything. Tyki had officially broken the poor youth and the younger remained mostly unresponsive.

"W-what are you waiting for? Weren't you going to kill me?" Allen asked in a whisper, his voice no longer usable.

_I'm sorry, Lavi. I can't go on like this. Death is better than this unbearable pain and misery._

"What have we here? Accepted your fate already?" Tyki chuckled.

"If you want to kill me, then do it already," the younger whispered.

"I'll let you suffer, even in dying Allen," the dark-haired man replied cruelly.

Taking his dagger he plunged it deep into the abused skin of the other's back, cutting a deep slit into the skin parallel to his spine. Leaving the dagger plunged into the other's shoulder, before setting Allen down on the floor.

"I'll be a nice guy and come back later to take your body to Lavi," the golden-eyed male said.

The snowy-haired male made no motion to acknowledge the other's words, stuck in his own little world of pain and misery. Not that the youth was in any state to talk yet alone move, besides for occasional twitches.

"Goodnight, Allen Walker." Tyki said and left the room.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **omg omg omg, I almost cried while writing this chapter the feels are unbearable. Here you have another cliffy and please don't kill me for this, I promise next chapter will have less drama.

Review my lovelies and Allen will live~


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'll y'know…just leave this update right here for you guys. I have mixed feelings about this chapter and I completely re-wrote the ending so I have mixed feelings about it too.

Note: 113 reviews?! Omg I love you guys so much! Me updating this chapter is your reward for your awesomeness!

Thanks to: **pandy334, Kamakiri, Beastly B, Illuminati-4, Lavi the Ninja Panda, Crazyanimelover1289, kh07gl, Guest, Origami Lotus, msdragonwings, Mamoritai, SoulEaterEvansFan, vanilla Pen, ****Avery**** (Guest), Aereosync, MidnightAbyssx02**, and **natabee** for your wonderful reviews! A shout out to all my wonderful silent readers as well.

Warning: Y'all may get the feels while reading this chapter.

Side Note: I think the song Pieces by Red really fits this story, go on and listen to it even when reading this story.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen's body didn't let him lose consciousness, so he laid there watching the blood trickling from his shoulder and down his arm. He felt his blood leaving his body and pooling about him on the floor. A commotion outside his "cell" vaguely caught his attention, but he didn't have the strength to pay much heed to it. The suffering he was going through took much space in his mind. The young man heard the door open and footsteps echo through the silent space. Shoes appeared in his line of vision and Allen thought it odd for it to be Tyki, since he wasn't dead yet. Raising his gaze up the other's body, noticing familiar long raven hair. His gaze landed upon the familiar face of Kanda. The Japanese man jumped slightly when he noticed the youth looking at him, then his expression changed to a scowl.

"Stupid bean sprout." Kanda murmured.

The snowy-haired male beckoned the older man closer with a shaking hand. Cautiously the raven-haired male drew closer to the slowly dying youth.

"Name's…Allen," he whispered brokenly.

"Let's get you to where you belong." Kanda said gruffly, ignoring the other's words.

The Japanese man yanked the dagger from Allen's shoulder, causing the younger to release a strangled sound. Kanda removed his coat and wrapped it tightly around the youth's battered body, picking him up into his arms not really being careful with the other. Allen instinctively drew closer to the older man, his battered body seeking the warmth of a human. Burying his face against the crook of the other's neck, making the Japanese man tense and gasp. Despite the tremendous breach in personal space Kanda quickly headed out of the room, shortly running into Lavi.

"Allen!" the redhead exclaimed once he laid an eye on his boyfriend.

"Take him, idiotic rabbit. Watch his back, Tyki made mincemeat out of him," the Japanese male said, handing the youth to the redhead.

The elder male took Allen gently into his arms and the younger male cuddled closer to the new source of warmth. Raising his gaze to the redhead, the snowy-haired man placed his hand on the other's cheek. Bringing the elder's face closer towards him, and weakly reached the rest of the distance to kiss Lavi. The redhead quickly responded to the weak kiss by moving his lips gently against his partner's.

"Rabbit, we better get moving." Kanda's gruff voice cut through their moment in warning.

"Right," the redhead replied after ending the kiss with the younger male.

The snowy-haired man weakly settled his head against the crook of the elder's neck, missing the tears flowing down Lavi's cheek as they made their way outside. Allen felt jolts of pain with each step that the redhead took and voiced his discomfort through broken noises of pain. The noises emanating from the younger male broke the elder's heart.

"Shh, Shh you'll feel better soon Allen," the redheaded man cooed softly to the bundle in his arms.

The snow-haired man visibly calmed at the sound of his boyfriend's soothing voice, however frequent sounds of pain escaped him as they headed to their getaway car. Lenalee was the one at the wheel this time and Kanda took the passenger seat, leaving the backseat open for the two lovebirds.

"How far till the nearest hospital?" Lavi questioned anxiously as they started on the road.

"Calm down Lavi, keep pressure on any wound he has, we'll make it." Lenalee's calm voice filled the small space.

"You don't happen to have a first aid kit in here, do you Lenalee?" the redhead asked.

"Under the passenger side seat," the Chinese woman replied.

"You can't honestly think that you can heal that, rabbit," the raven-haired man said.

"I know I can't heal whatever lies below the coat, but it's better to keep it clean and wrapped properly until we get there," the redhead responded, reaching for the first aid kit.

"Suit yourself, be warned. It isn't pretty what Tyki did to him." Kanda spoke nonchalantly.

Lavi helped Allen onto his stomach with a little bit of trouble, the youth rested his head on the redhead's lap.

"Lavi, are you sure you don't want to wait until we get to the hospital?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know if he'll make it if I don't try and stop the bleeding. I don't know how much blood he's lost before Yuu found him," the man replied.

"Alright, Lavi," she said.

The redheaded man braced himself for the worst as he removed Kanda's now bloodied coat from around the younger. Nothing could have really braced him for the sight that assaulted his vision. Allen's back was a bloody mess, welts covering every inch of it along with a deep gash. No part of his back was left unscathed or wasn't the color of drying blood. Despite breaking inside Lavi was the picture of calmness on the outside. Gently he began to clean his boyfriend's abused back with the alcohol wipes provided in the kit. The snowy-haired man's broken sound of pain filled the small space, and Lenalee put on some soothing music in an attempt to calm all her friends.

The redhead wrapped Allen's back in as many gauzes and bandagings as he could after he finished disinfecting the wounds, paying special attention to the deep life threatening gash. Lavi brushed the hair out of Allen's sticky sweat covered face, gently tracing the scar that marred the left side of his face. Running a finger softly over the other's lips, receiving a weak response as the youth kissed the finger. A sad smile crossed his lips as he checked the younger's pulse, it was weak but still there. The redheaded male placed a hand against his only eye, the other stroked his boyfriend's soft locks.

"Lavi, are you crying?" Lenalee's soft voice called to him.

"Of course not, I just have something in my eye," the redhead replied, lowering his hand, and looking out the car window, Lenalee did not miss the tears.

Lavi's gaze was drawn back to his boyfriend, and he inspected the younger closely finding his eyes closed and breathing even but slightly ragged.

_At least he's not suffering anymore right now._

The redhead shifted the unconscious youth so he was once again in the safety of his embrace. Gently wrapping his arms around Allen's thin body, and burying his nose in the other's snowy locks. Soon they all arrived at the nearest hospital and the redhead rushed the snowy-haired male through Emergency.

When Allen awoke he found himself looking through a blur and everything was white, for a moment he thought that he was dead. The room he was in slowly came into focus and he found himself in a hospital room, the beeping of a heart monitor assaulted his ears. For a moment he looked around feeling numb, and then his gaze landed on Lavi. The redhead was peacefully sleeping (or so he thought) on folded arms, and a sudden sense of déjà vu hit the youth from back when their roles were reversed. The memory faded when the fresh memory of being tortured by Tyki assaulted his senses, the pain, the suffering, the misery all etched into his brain. Escape was the only thing on his mind; he wanted to get away from all the machines and doctors. Doctors and nurses always had syringes; he now hated syringes and anything Tyki had used to cause him pain. Allen's gaze travelled to the IV in his arm and with a fit he took it out, next he ripped off the cables to the heart monitor causing a flat line. Alerted to the younger's movements, Lavi who had been awake shut off the infernal machine and went to lock the door. The redhead was probably aware in that the younger's current mental condition; it was best for strangers not to come and try to calm him. With a watchful gaze he worriedly followed his boyfriend's movements to the window. The snowy-haired male staggered to the window and he rested his forehead against the cool glass. The redhead silently walked over to the younger man and gently hugged the injured male.

Allen tried to say something but found that his voice didn't work; only a pitiful broken sound came out.

"Don't try to talk Allen. The doctor said your vocal chords were damaged, probably by something Tyki gave you or something. It's nothing grave, but you won't be able to speak for a while," the elder male said in a serious tone.

The youth stared up at his boyfriend with lifeless silver eyes, vaguely noting that his companion smelled of smoke. However, Allen was no longer then person he used to be, only broken pieces left behind by Tyki. The snowy-haired male collapsed onto his knees, taking Lavi down with him. After a couple tries he loosed a broken scream of frustration and pain, causing a dull throb at his throat. He redhead silently drew the youth closer to the protective warmth of his body.

"Shh, Shh Allen it's okay. It's alright angel."Lavi cooed to the younger male, placing a kiss atop the other's head.

Allen pulled away from his boyfriend, tears flowing down his cheeks as he motioned to Lavi for something to write on and with. The redhead went quickly to fetch a notebook and pen from his bag after wiping the tears from the younger's face. Again he took the snow-haired man into his ever so protective embrace. Allen scribbled away of the notebook paper as the elder held him. When he was done he showed the writing to his companion.

_**Lavi, I want to go home. I want to get away from this place. Please take me home.**_

"I'm sorry Allen. I wish I could take you home, but I can't until the doctor gives clearance." Lavi said sadly.

The younger man scribbled away on the paper again, missing the saddened look on the other's face. With an innocent yet teary look, the youth showed what he had written.

_**But I feel better now, I don't hurt anywhere.**_

"Because of the pain medication you were given. You know I would do anything for you angel, but this isn't something that's within my power," the other responded.

Allen looked dejectedly at his boyfriend before scribbling something on the paper again.

_**What happened to Tyki?**_

"He got away from us, I'm sorry I couldn't catch him," the redhead said with an unhappy tone.

A frown crossed the younger's pale face and he set to writing on the paper again, the pen shaking in his hand.

_**You smell like smoke Lavi, have you been smoking a lot?**_

"I'm not addicted to cigarettes Allen, I told you I only smoke when I'm under a lot of stress," the elder male replied.

In his heart Lavi knew that this was a very bad time for his boyfriend and hat all the younger wanted was to go home and live in peace, but the redhead knew things were only going to go downhill from here.

"Allen, I…I have something to tell you," the redhead said.

The snowy-haired male gave him a quizzical look and the elder felt his heart breaking again. He hadn't wanted to let the other know so soon after he's woken up, but he found himself with no choice.

"Gramps, he…he arranged sessions with a psychologist for your stay here. I...I really tried to fight on your behalf; I don't really believe that you need the help of some stranger. I couldn't win against him, the only thing I managed to get from them was to let me stay here during the sessions," the elder said with a heavy heart.

Allen let out a terrible, broken sound as he dropped the notebook and pen. He drew closer to his companion and buried his face in the other's chest. Even without words the elder male knew what his reaction was saying, and his heart sunk a little further at his boyfriend's suffering.

"You don't have to listen to them or look at them. Obviously you can't talk to the person. You can ignore them for all I care. You don't have to pay any attention to anyone but me; it's just us and no one else. You understand?" Lavi said.

A nod from Allen reassured him, the younger had been a hard nut to crack when he didn't want anything to do with someone, and the redhead hoped he still was. Lavi's permission to shun the existence of whoever was coming to "help" him was music to his ears.

"Let's get you to be, alright?" the redheaded man said.

Reluctantly the snowy-haired male let himself be led back to the hospital bed by his companion. However neither the IV nor the cables to the heart monitor were placed back, after the youth nearly had an anxiety attack. Allen sat silently and patted a spot on the bed, motioning for the redhead to sit. Lavi sat down on the edge of the bed like the other apparently wanted him to, but the younger had something else in mind. Patting the bed again with a look of frustration crossing his face at his lack of speech. He redhead gave the youth a look of confusion, what the other wanted from him was as of now a mystery to the elder. Allen slowly demonstrated by sitting up on the bed and crossing his legs Indian style. A look of understanding crossed the other's face, and he removed his shoes sitting cross-legged on the bed and faced his boyfriend.

The snowy-haired male crawled slowly over to the elder and settled on the other's lap. Lavi looked silently down at the younger man, inspecting the other's motives carefully. Cautiously the younger leaned up to meet the redhead's lips; the elder accepting the advances kissed him back. The redheaded man gently licked the youth's lower lip, asking for permission which was granted after a moment of hesitance. Lavi laced his hands gently on the younger's hips, and the youth wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck to bring them closer and deepen the kiss. As their tongues wrestled each other Allen let out what sounded like a moan, any other time the elder would have been turned on by it, but the sound was more of a pitiful and broken mewl. The younger was first to cut off the kiss, saying that he was tired; the elder responded with a sad smile and said that the youth should go to sleep.

The nurses were far from amused when they found Allen the following morning. They ended up having to restrain the snow-haired male to the bed; while they replaced everything he had taken out and gave him some medication for the pain. When the young man nearly had an anxiety attack and broke down in tears, they decided that it was time for the psychologist to have a talk with him and then left to fetch her.

Lavi, who had been reading through the entire ordeal, gave an un-amused expression as he freed his boyfriend from the restraints. The snowy-haired man quickly removed everything for the second time, and the redhead shut off the heart monitor again before it could alert anyone to the goings on within the room.

Allen quickly burrowed under the blankets and the elder knew very well that the poor male was in tears. The redheaded man sat on the bed and leaned close to the younger's ear and whispered sweet nothings in several different languages, as he gently rubbed the other's side. Despite him being a complete mess he had to admit that he was impressed by his boyfriend's knowledge on languages. All too soon the elder drew back to his former position, picking up his book again and pretending he was oblivious to everything. The nurse came back with a young looking woman who could only be the dreaded psychologist. Noticing what she had found when she first came to check on the young patient she went to try and replace the stuff, but was stopped by the therapist once Allen started to show signs of distress. The nurse was then dismissed from the room so the therapist could get to work. The session lasted for about half an hour to an hour, and was completely fruitless. The young male had refused anything to do with the friendly woman, even as she patiently asked question after question. The snowy-haired ale did not move to acknowledge her presence. Lavi had nonchalantly pitched in by telling the woman that Lavi couldn't talk. Even though he spent the entire time smirking behind his book as he read it, pretending not to be paying much attention to what was going on.

Pretty soon the woman left, leaving Allen and Lavi alone once more. Slowly the younger man made sure that the annoying woman was gone, before getting out of bed. Ever so watchful the redhead followed his every move until he noticed the other heading to the bathroom. A small spike of fear welled up in his stomach as he realized that there was a mirror in there. He had a feeling that Tyki had probably made his irrational hate of his reflection even worse.

The snowy-haired man leaned against the sink, once he closed the door of the bathroom. He wanted to get away from the hospital and all the strangers that thought they could "help" him, they hadn't the slightest idea of what he was going through.

_I only need Lavi; I only want Lavi to help. Why won't they let me go where I belong?_

Despite the pitifully broken state he was in, his love for Lavi was still deep in his heart untouched by anything and he only wanted Lavi to help because he understood more than anyone else. Allen clenched his teeth as he raised his gaze to his reflection, what he saw there only made him hate the reflection even more. Looking back at him were dead silver eyes, he wasn't sure if he was the same person anymore. Biting his lower lip until he drew blood, he geared himself up to destroy the mirror along with those dull and lifeless eyes.

As if sensing the chaos that was on the verge of breaking loose, Lavi came into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. One look at Allen and he enveloped the man in an embrace, both slipping down onto the floor. The elder man lapped at the younger's bleeding lower lip to clear it of blood.

"Is there something you wanted in here?" the redhead asked calmly.

The younger man silently shook his head and gave him boyfriend a look. The redheaded man picked up his younger companion and placed him on the sink's counter. They both looked at each other and Lavi gave the younger a small smile, Allen returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, Allen. My angel, I know you're going through a hard time right now, I wish I could take you home and shield you from your pains," the redhead murmured, kissing the back of the other's hand.

The snowy-haired male grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pressed it against his heart.

"I love you, Allen," the elder, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend.

"I love you too," the youth mouthed.

Concerned was visible on his face as he noticed signs of returning pain on the younger's face. He knew that the medication could no longer be given to him via syringe or IV. Once the younger felt like going back to bed, the redhead helped him to it, kissing the other's forehead before sitting down o the chair next to the bed. Always being watchful of his boyfriend he noticed the pain worsen by the look on the other's face, yet the youth braved the pain. Curling under the blankets he let himself be enveloped by the growing pain emanating from his back, but he didn't care as long as Lavi was with him.

_You're the only one that can save me now, Lavi. No one but you. It's just us like you said._

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Well there you have it folks. No real cliffhanger here, but I did find this chapter disturbingly adorable. I hope you guys liked it; it was a joy to write…specially since I have to re-write then ending completely. If theres any mistakes in spelling i'm truly sorry but it was around 1am when i finsihed this...i was too tired to look over it properly and might have missed stuff,just to warn you

Review my lovelies, they are like cookies.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update, but I have been busy and the likes. Also I did lose my muse a bit for this chapter. I do however like this chapter somewhat, don't get me wrong i don't dislike it either.

Thanks to: **Lavi the Ninja Panda, MidnightAbyssx02, Crazyanimelover1289, Aereosync, At Night We Rise, Kamakiri, fullmetal96100** and **Beastly****B** for your ever so lovely reviews. A shout out to all my silent readers too.

Warning: this might contain some cheesiness…but I couldn't help myself.

I have nothing further to say as of now….hehe

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

The hospital became like a prison to Allen, the longer he spent in the place. Lavi had to go to classes so he often left the younger man alone, but always came back in the evenings. The snowy-haired man also learned from the redhead that he wouldn't be able to speak for a couple weeks. All the sessions with the psychologist came out fruitless as the young man continued to refuse to acknowledge her existence.

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi called drawing the other out of his thoughts.

Slowly turning his head towards the redhead, Allen inspected his boyfriend carefully. The elder male looked worse each time he came to spend time with him. Today was no different, the redheaded man had bags under his eyes and he smelled terribly of smoke and alcohol as well as looked thinner and paler than usual. Allen took the dry erase board that Lavi had brought him on the second day of being awake.

_**Have you been taking care of yourself, Lavi?**_

"Hey, hey, no need to worry about me right now," the redhead replied.

_**But Lavi, you look like a truck ran you over and you smell like a bar.**_

"How would you know what a bar smells like? Is there something you aren't telling me?" the elder man questioned suspiciously.

Allen ignored the comment and dejectedly started doodling on the board, making a worried Lavi sit down next to him. The snowy-haired male often had changed in mood and most of the time he became depressed.

"I brought you something, Allen," the elder male said, catching the youth's attention.

The snowy-haired youth stopped doodling and erased what he had been doing to write something.

_**What is it?**_

"I know you really liked these from that time we went to that Japanese restaurant, so I snuck a whole bunch in here with me," the redhead said with a smile.

_**Won't you get in trouble for bringing those kinds of things in?**_

"Nah, what the nurses don't know won't get us in trouble." Lavi chuckled.

_**Better hide it for now, the nurse will come to check on me in an hour or so…it's the last check until tomorrow.**_

"Yeah, yeah I got it," the redhead mumbled, as he hid the package from sight.

Wearily Allen placed the board and marker aside and patted the bed in a motion for the elder to come sit. With a small smile the redheaded man went to sit next to the younger. The snowy-haired male leaned against his boyfriend and laid his head on the other's shoulder. The redheaded male wrapped an arm along the youth's hips, were there was the least amount of damage.

"Do you want to go home?" Lavi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Allen slowly nodded his answer, curiously sniffing at the redhead's skin and clothes. A delicate frown crossed his features, hidden from his companion.

"I talked to the doctor earlier you're gonna get to go home soon, under one condition though," the elder said.

A strangled sound escaped the snowy-haired man, and the elder man took the other gently onto his lap.

"I know you don't want it, but everyone wants you to keep seeing that therapist after what you went through." Lavi murmured softly.

Allen quickly grabbed his board and began to angrily scribble something on its surface, making the other a bit confused.

_**Then I'll hide so no one can find me. I don't need anyone else but you Lavi**_

"I know, my angel, I know. I'd hide you away too, but Gramps doesn't want to hear any of it," the redhead said sadly.

They could both feel the rift that was slowly beginning to develop between them from Tyki's abuse of Allen. Lavi's frustration with the entire thing was starting to draw him away from the younger male. The snowy-haired male was by no means stupid and he noticed this, but he desperately clung onto the redhead as his only hope for recovery. He refused to let Lavi go, since he trusted no one and nothing as of recently. As to express his current heartfelt feeling the silent man drew a heart on his board and showed it to his companion.

"I love you too, my angel." Lavi murmured as he kissed Allen's cheek," We'll get through this, I promise."

The younger male began to doodle on his board again, and the redhead turned the other's face towards him briefly. The snowy-haired man looked at his boyfriend in question, the redheaded man simply smiled and kissed the other's lips. Allen kissed the redhead back and placed his board down, standing up he walked over to the window. Lavi followed the younger and gingerly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his nose in the snowy locks of hair.

"Everything will be alright," the elder whispered.

Soon enough Allen got his wish to go home, however he holed himself up in his home with Timcanpy. He only ever talked to or let Lavi into his home, even missed his appointments with the accursed therapist. He unplugged his house phone and set a specific ringtone on his cell phone so he knew when it was his boyfriend calling.

The snowy-haired male was settled on his stomach on the couch,shirtless as he watched television with Timcanpy. He was waiting for Lavi to get back from work, also being in pain as he felt too lazy to get his medicine. The large gash on his back had been stitched up with many painful stitches, and coupled with his welts it was painful to get a shirt on even with them tightly wrapped in bandages.

Allen suddenly had a weird feeling that drew him to the window of his living room, peering out into the now snow-less yard he spotted Kanda sitting in a meditating position on his driveway. He figured by the Japanese's displeased expression that Lavi had been paying him to guard the injured man's house. Today the irritable man wasn't alone as he usually was, but a tall man with long red hair was with him. The two seemed to be arguing, and the snowy-haired man drew back from the window. He'd immediately recognized the red haired man and entered into a state of panic. Without putting much thought into his actions, Allen fled from his house through the back door. Sneakily running in the opposite direction from his house, cutting through the backyards of his neighbors without notice. For someone who had been brutally injured Allen was surprisingly quick on his feet when he sensed danger, getting over his pain through his panicked snowy-haired male soon found himself huddled in the corner of an abandoned shed, shivering slightly from his lack of proper clothing.

_Maybe I'll live here until he goes back to the hell from where he came from._

The youth hadn't used his voice since he was told that it would be a couple weeks until he could use it. So he wasn't completely sure if it worked properly, but he could whisper things now so he wasn't too bothered by it. However his marvelous plan of living in the back of the abandoned shed until his unwelcomed guest disappeared was cut short as he thought about his voice. Lavi found him several hours later, looking very displeased. Allen sensed his displeasure and tried to disappear into the ground.

"Honestly, Allen I can't tell what you're thinking sometimes!" the redhead exclaimed, trying to drag the youth to his car.

The snowy-haired male was putting up quite a resistance and it was starting to grate into the elder's nerves.

"Allen, what's gotten into you? Is there something that frightened you? Did Yuu do something to you?" the redheaded man questioned in a stern yet gentle tone.

The snowy-haired male softly shook his head as he went to hug the redhead. The elder male gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin frame, and the younger buried his face in the other's chest.

"Then what is it angel?" Lavi whispered.

Allen silently wrote the word "Cross" on the redhead's arm, still not even giving a whisper.

"Cross? What does that mean? Was that the man I saw arguing with Yuu?" the elder man questioned.

The snowy-haired man silently nodded his head and drew closer to the redhead, raising his head so he was looking up at his companion. Tears glistened in his silver irises as he looked over Lavi's face. The loving emerald iris was set on the younger man, claiming the other's lips to draw out a response from his boyfriend.

"I don't want to go back." Allen said in a raspy whisper, once their lips separated.

"You shouldn't be using your voice yet," the redhead said.

"But…I'm tired of using a board and marker to "speak"," the younger rasped.

The snowy-haired male burrowed his face back into the elder's chest and they both stayed like that for a while.

"Why don't you want to go home?" the redheaded man asked.

"I don't…" Allen whispered.

Lavi led the younger man outside the dilapidated shed and into his truck. The snowy-haired male simply sat in the passenger side seat as they headed on the road back to the redhead's house. The elder pulled the truck into his garage and led the younger man into his home. With a blank state of mind Allen curled up on Lavi's couch and watched his boyfriend peruse about his house. Not too late after that, harsh knocking sounded at the door rousing the young man from his pained sleep. Sleepily watching as the redhead got up to answer the door.

"Oh Yuu, what brings you here?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up you damn rabbit and bring that stupid bean back to his house. That idiotic Cross guy won't leave me the hell alone." Kanda rambled.

"Why don't you just go home?" the redhead asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you think I would be here if I could go home? That damn bastard took my keys and won't give them back until he sees the bean sprout" the raven-haired man replied angrily.

"Sounds like you have a problem, probably nothing you can't handle." Lavi said in a bored tone.

"Bastard, I will rip out your guts and strangle you with them if you don't do something about this," the other growled.

"That sounds really unpleasant Yuu. I think I'll pass on both," the redhead said, not seeming phased by Kanda's anger.

As he was about to shut the door in the Japanese's man face, a horribly familiar car pulled up into the driveway.

"Shit, Gramps is here. Sorry Yuu, can we deal with this later?" The redhead pleaded.

The Japanese man grumbled something unpleasant but decided to leave. Lavi went back inside and told Allen to hide, to which he received a confused reaction.

"Why?" the younger whispered.

"There's no time. Just go hide in my room," the elder man pleaded.

Reluctantly the younger male went to hide in the indicated room, utterly confused as to what was going on. Once Allen was out of sight the redhead felt a bit relieved, but that feeling only lasted for a mere moment.

"Lavi, you idiotic grandson!" Bookman said as he entered the house.

"May I help you with something Gramps?" Lavi asked calmly.

"Don't act so innocent. I want to know why Allen hasn't been going to his sessions," the elderly man scolded.

"He hasn't? I've been so busy with school that I forgot to check on him," the redhead lied smoothly, sounding very serious.

"I told you to make sure that he went, even if you had to drag him there. We both know that he isn't going to go on his own." Bookman said sternly.

"Sorry Gramps, work has been piling up for me. I wasn't aware that he wasn't going, I was so sure that he was," the redheaded man said, completely serious about what he was saying even if it was a total lie.

Frankly Lavi didn't care whether Allen went or not, and he was completely aware that he had been holing himself up in his house so as not to go. Whatever his boyfriend was comfortable in doing regarding that situation was completely fine with him. However he couldn't let his grandfather onto his lies for now, and the elderly man seemed to believe his "too much work" lie for Bookman knew how hard it was for Lavi to juggle school, homework, work, and taking care of Allen.

"He's over here isn't he?" Bookman asked.

"So what if he is?" the redhead asked with slight suspicion.

"I would like to speak with him," the elderly man replied.

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," the man said.

"Junior…" his grandfather said in warning.

"Fine, fine…just get off my back old man." Lavi grumbled and he went to fetch his boyfriend.

Allen on the other hand had been on a freak out since he'd gone into hiding. The redheaded man found the younger sprawled on the floor of his room on his side, twitching and muttering things to himself in a raspy whisper.

"Allen!" the elder man exclaimed as he rushed over to the pathetic heap on his floor.

Taking the snowy-haired man into his arms, the elder frantically looked over the other. The only trace of turmoil on his body was the tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong angel?" Lavi murmured, kissing the other's forehead.

"Hurts…" Allen whispered, which was followed by a low broken whine.

"You didn't take your medicine today?" the redhead asked.

The younger man shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The elder gave a small smile and lifted the younger off the floor, taking him downstairs.

"It's a good thing that I got two of that prescription in case this happened," the redheaded man murmured as he headed into the kitchen, ignoring his grandfather for the time being.

The elder male gave his companion his medicine along with a glass of water, leading the youth back to the couch. Bookman made a beeline straight to Allen and pulled up a chair in front of the troubled man. This all happened under the ever watchful gaze of Lavi, whom was very displeased with his grandfather at the moment. The younger male paid little attention to the elderly man as the medicine made him drowsy. Despite the way he acted, Bookman was quite concerned about Allen and merely wished to help him. The old man voiced as much to the snowy-haired man, his tone calm and gentle. Allen acknowledged Bookman's words and intentions, giving the old man a bright smile but as usual the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I appreciate your concern Bookman, but I'd rather be left alone for now," the young man said in a raspy whisper.

Lavi watched the two with a sense of relief and just leaned calmly against the wall. The peace was however cut short when heavy knocking sounded at the door. Irritated the redhead went to answer the door, only to be tackled to the floor by a livid Kanda. The man's yelp drew both Bookman and Allen to the scene. The Japanese man began to aim haphazard punches at the redhead below him. The youngest of the group disappeared and quickly returned with a bowl full of water, dumping it onto the struggling men on the floor. This only served to enrage Kanda further, but before everything could get completely out of hand the man with long red hair made his appearance. During the commotion that ensued Allen skillfully took his leave and hid himself in the safety of Lavi's bedroom. It took a while but the house's owner finally got fed up with his unwanted guests and with a flurry of screams and shouts, threw everyone who was downstairs out. When he calmed the redhead went to find his younger companion, after drying himself off from the younger's terrible way of trying to stop a fight. He finally found his boyfriend asleep amidst a pile of textbooks and notebooks on his bed. A smile spread across the older man's lips and he went about silently removing the mess from the bed, lying down by the sleeping youth. Lavi caressed the other's angelic face with a loving tenderness, barely touching the smooth milky skin.

"A new future is shinning upon you Allen. I'll help you get a hold of it, and together we'll be able to do anything," the redhead whispered to the sleeping male.

He placed a kiss upon his boyfriend's brow, drawing the other's thin body closer to his own warm frame.

"Sweet dreams, my gentle angel," the elder man whispered, kissing Allen's lips in a goodnight gesture.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Oh my, t-that ending is so goddamn sweet, I was squealing inside. So sweet….I like this chapter….it was enjoyable to write.

Review my lovelies, I love them so much….almost as much as I love writing Laven.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **this chapter is really due XD so here I have it for you. I worked quite a bit on this chapter, and I find it perverted on some parts.

Thanks To: **SoulEaterEvansFan, fullmetal96100, ****MidnightAbyssx02 , ****Aereosync**** , ****Kudai Kage, BlueDragon2908 **and** LifeOfA-FallingStar** for your ever so lovely reviews and a shout out to my silent readers.

Warnings: there are some perverted elements in this chapter, just a heads up…as well as mentions of rape.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

Allen awoke to the strange feeling of being watched, and groggily cracked his eyes open. A sinking feeling gripped at his gut when he realized that Lavi was still asleep. The room was still dark so that meant that it was still time to be asleep, but the younger couldn't help but think that something was off. The snowy-haired man chanced a look around from the safety of his sleeping boyfriend's arms. A shadow caught his attention and chills ran down his spine. The shadow was indeed the figure of a person. He could vaguely make out the details of the shadow in the dim light given off by an outside light. His gaze however stopped at the metal glinting in the light that could only have been a weapon, and the livid-ness in the person's eyes. Too dark to make out their eye color and the hair was also a dark color. Allen drew conclusions too fast to completely assess the situation.

_H-He found him, no this can't be happening._

The snowy-haired man subsequently loosed a horrible scream that instantaneously roused Lavi. The redhead quickly turned on the lamp and the mysterious figure was identified to be Kanda. At this the couple fully sat up relieved somewhat that it was only Kanda, although that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Yuu, what the hell!" the redhead exclaimed, gently hugging on to Allen.

The Japanese man 'tch-ed' and pulled up a chair to sit by the bed, which made the younger curious and the redhead somewhat concerned.

"Haven't you gone home?" the emerald-eyed male asked carefully.

"I have," the Japanese replied.

"Then why are you back here?" Lavi questioned.

The redhead was beginning to get concerned about the other's behavior, since Kanda has had some serious issues in the past. So the redheaded man was unsure if the Japanese was seeking him again for help.

"Why is it that the only thing important to you is that stupid bean sprout? He's brought nothing but misfortune with him ever since he moved here." Kanda said harshly.

The raven-haired man's words stung deeply and Allen lowered his head to hide his face from the two. Lavi seemed to sense the other's distress and hugged the younger male closer.

_Am I really so worthless that even Kanda acknowledges that I only bring bad things about?_

"Listen here Yuu, I do have other things that are important to me, but Allen needs me more than anything. I can't let him be when I know that he needs me," the redhead said.

"And what happens when he decides that he doesn't need you anymore?" Kanda asked.

"It's all up to him, if he wants me to leave then I will, if he wants to only be friends then so it shall be," the redheaded man replied.

"You really are a masochist, rabbit," the Japanese man said.

"You….also stopped needing men and threw me aside, but as long as someone I care about needs me, I will be there for them." Lavi said.

Allen picked up something that surprised him quite a bit from the conversation going on between the two.

"You guys used to date'" the snowy-haired man whispered.

"Yeah, back in the day. Yuu was a mess back then," the redhead replied.

"What about Tyki? Did he need you too? Or did he just need you for your body?" Kanda said, in a very unfriendly tone.

"Don't mention that bastard around here," the redheaded man growled.

"Have you told your beloved that that rapist used to sleep with you against your will?" the Japanese man pressed.

"That's enough Yuu," the man snapped.

"Don't you think the bean sprout has the right to know? Tyki will probably end up doing the same thing to him at some point," the raven-haired man continued.

"I said enough Kanda." Lavi said his tone dark.

Allen however could not get past a certain bit of information and stopped listening to their bickering all together.

"Lavi," the snowy-haired man's gentle whispered voice made the redhead pause in his bickering with Kanda.

"What is it, Allen? Are you in pain?" the elder male questioned worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell me that he raped you?" the younger asked.

"it isn't something a normal person would want to willingly talk about," the redheaded man replied.

"I think that you two should talk about this, it will help you rabbit." Kanda said calmly before leaving.

"Why would you keep this from me? When was the last time he did anything like that to you?" the snowy-haired man questioned in a raspy whisper.

"A…a couple days ago, he caught me after I was leaving school and dragged me into an alleyway," the elder male replied after a moment of hesitance.

"My god!" Allen exclaimed, though his voice didn't rise above a whisper.

The younger male looked up at his boyfriend with wide silver eyes, placing a hand against the other's cheek. He stroked the elder's check gently and lovingly, causing the other's eyelid to shut halfway over the emerald iris.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" the younger male asked, sounding hurt.

"Because you have enough problems on your plate to be worrying about mine. Besides it's embarrassing to tell your beloved that a psychotic rapist gas been forcing you into submission." Lavi replied.

The snowy-haired male replaced his hand with his lips and softly kissed the elder's smooth cheek.

"You should trust me enough to tell me anything that bothers you regardless whether I have too much on my plate. Even if it's something that I can't help you with, I would still like to know what's wrong," Allen whispered against the redhead's soft skin.

"I'll keep that in mind," the redhead said.

"Does it hurt, Lavi?" the younger asked, pulling away from the other's cheek.

"It does a bit, yeah," the redheaded man replied.

"Let me take a look," the younger said in a very innocent tone.

"You're being awfully bold for an injured person, Allen," the elder man said.

"J-Just let me see if I can do anything to ease your pain. I-It's the only thing I can do." Allen said a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Depends on what you mean by help. I sure as hell ain't gonna let you top me, it's a hundred years too early for someone like you to do so," Lavi said, not meaning any harm in his words as he was merely stating the truth.

"I doubt you'll be having sex anytime soon," the snowy-haired youth said blatantly.

"It'd be nice to hear that lovely voice of yours though," the elder added as an afterthought.

Without further exchange of words the elder stripped down to his boxers to please his injured boyfriend. The younger attentively looked over his companion's body, finding many ugly bruises and bite marks on that fair skin along with heavy bruising around his hip area. With a strangled sound Allen got up from the bed and went around the redhead's house looking for items. Lavi became confused when his beloved came back with a towel, aromatic candles and a bottle of massage oil. He found the items a tad off considering Allen had said that there would not be sex.

"What are you up to, Allen?" the redhead questioned.

"Making you feel better, now get into this towel and lay on your stomach," the snowy-haired male rasped.

"You're kinda making me worried angel," the elder male said, unsure of what was happening.

"What's there to be worried about a massage?" the younger questioned.

Lavi nodded silently and gave in, no really in the mood to fight with his beloved and not to mention that he wanted the other to stay as happy as possible. So the redhead took the towel from his boyfriend, getting out of his boxers he wrapped the towel about his waist. He then lay on his stomach on the bed while the younger was busy lighting the candles to fill the room with a soothing and relaxing scent. The snowy-haired male slightly warned up the bottle of massage oil before pouring some in his hand. Getting into a comfortable position he began to massage his boyfriend's back, slightly surprised at the amount of knots in the other's back.

"Mmm, where'd you learn to give back massages?" the redhead asked.

"It's a secret," the other replied playfully.

"You little brat." Lavi chuckled.

Allen continued his massage, paying special attention to the elder's lower back and his pelvic area. Happily listening to the redhead's noises of pleasure and approval. Once the younger finished his massage, he straddled the elder leaning the redhead's body and bracing himself up by putting his hands on either side of the other's head. Lavi easily turned under his beloved and curiously watched Allen's face, inspecting that expressionless face with a tiny smile.

"You doing alright angel?" the elder man asked.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good right now," the younger man replied.

The snowy-haired man often had days where he seemed relatively normal, and days where he was far from okay. Lavi didn't want the other's pain to come back, he just wanted for Allen to always be happy.

"I'm glad to hear that angel," the redhead murmured.

Neither said another word as the younger leaned down to claim his boyfriend's lips. The only communication was done by their lips, which moved in perfect sync. The redheaded man wrapped his arms gently around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Once they separated to catch their breath, Lavi's lips latched onto Allen's throat. Kissing and nipping delicate trails all over his beloved's throat, drawing mewls of pleasure from the man above him.

"Allen, you're beautiful," the elder male whispered, placing a hand against the other's cheeks.

Allen pinned both of Lavi's wrists over his head and once again claimed the other's lips. The redhead wasn't sure of what to think about the younger's bold behavior, but he couldn't bring himself to complain about this turn of events especially if Allen was any amount happy. The snowy-haired man reciprocated his boyfriend's earlier action as latched onto the other's neck, kissing and biting at the skin. The action drew an airy groan from the redheaded man, and he hugged the other closer.

"I really, really wish I could un-see this right now."Kanda's voice cut into their moment.

The two looked over to where the Japanese man was standing at the doorway, slowly Allen rose and moved away from the bed and made his way downstairs to the living room. The redheaded male was concerned by the other's actions and sat up on the bed.

"Do I want to know what was happening here?" the raven-haired male asked.

"Allen was giving me a massage; I guess we just got carried away." Lavi replied-

"put on some clothes rabbit, that Cross guy is back." Kanda said.

"Is he in the house?" the redhead asked, remembering that Allen had gone downstairs.

"No, but he's out by the sprout's house again," the Japanese male said, turning around as the redhead got dressed.

Both went downstairs and joined the snowy-haired make in the living room, Lavi placed his arms around his beloved.

"Allen we want to speak to you about something," the redheaded man said.

"Hmm?" the younger replied.

"About that Cross guy that keeps coming here looking for you." the redhead clarified.

The younger man sighed as if he knew that this topic had been coming for a while, but remained silent for a while longer.

"I do wonder what he's doing here. I moved away so I wouldn't have to live with him any longer, but I told him to never come visit me." Allen said in a raspy whisper.

"Shouldn't we go speak to him and see what he wants? He looks like he's not going to leave anytime soon." Lavi told his beloved.

"I suppose. It looks like I don't have a choice anyway," the snowy-haired man replied, his demeanor changing immediately towards depression.

The trio didn't take any time in getting outside to confront Cross, although Kanda stayed several feet behind the two lovebirds. Cross was leaning against Allen's Volvo, smoking a cigarette patiently. When the trio approached the redheaded man turned to look at the approaching group, the youngest slightly hiding behind his boyfriend.

"It's about time you got here, idiot child." Cross said, not moving from his spot.

"What are you doing here?" the snowy-haired male asked.

"What's wrong with your voice, child?" the man asked.

"It's none of your business. What do you want?" Allen rasped.

"I need money." Cross said bluntly.

"I refuse. I don't have any more money to give you, your debts have cleaned me out, I barely have enough to get by," the young man said, his voice not rising.

It wasn't until he had said the last word that he realized what he had said, hw froze in the spot. He could feel Lavi's gaze on him and he didn't let himself look at the elder, first instinct being to flee. Without word he walked in the direction of his house, going inside for a second before coming back out. He remained shirtless because it was most comfortable for him. The snowy-haired youth then shoved Cross away from his car, getting inside he sped off before anyone could intercept him, tears of shame in his eyes.

Allen drove fast and far until he could no longer recognize where he was, pulling over into an abandoned parking lot he climbed into the backseat after locking all the doors. The young male left the car running as he curled up under a blanket in the backseat of the car. Mulling and questioning on everything in his life as he cried silently. Allen wasn't sure how long he spent there, but at some point he heard someone trying to get into his car. The snowy-haired male didn't particularly pay any attention to it, feeling safe in the locked vehicle. The feeling of safety was short lived when the door opened, making the youth a bit shocked. Still he didn't make any moved to acknowledge the presence of this person. Whoever it was sat in the backseat by his head, not saying a word to the heap. Allen was suddenly brought into someone's arms, the person smelled familiar but strange. It was neither the smell of Lavi or Kanda, curiosity made the snowy-haired man take a good look at the person. Allen's eyes widened when he saw that the mystery person was Tyki.

"Tyki!" the younger exclaimed in a hoarse tone.

"Don't worry boy. I'm not here to hurt you," the dark-haired man said.

"I don't believe that," the younger said flatly.

"You don't? I knew that you were alive yet I didn't come to finish you off." Tyki said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Allen said.

"You're wounded and weak, I can easily finish you off right now but I won't," the older man said.

"Why?" the snowy-haired man asked.

"Because I found new game to play." Tyki said with a disturbing smile.

Allen watched the older male with caution, even as the man wrapped his coat around his exposed body.

"I had something made specifically for you," the golden-eyes menace said joyfully.

Out of his pocket came a leather collar with a silver tag attached to it that's said "Allen". The younger male looked at the item cautiously, and was taken quite aback when the older placed it about his neck.

"W-What is this?" Allen questioned, suddenly feeling very afraid.

"My new game, if I can't have Lavi then Lavi cannot have you. Now come lets go visit your friends to say your goodbyes." Tyki said as he climbed into the driver's seat, dragging the youth to the passenger seat.

Allen was too afraid to say anything and he wasn't sure what was going to happen from then on. However he was sure that Lavi would save him no matter what, plus he needed to clear up any misunderstanding with the redhead that had arisen from what he blurted out earlier. The fear he had was sinking deeper and deeper into his gut as they closed back in on his neighborhood. Once his and Lavi's houses came into view, he spotted Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Cross hanging out in Lavi's driveway. He saw Lenalee point towards the approaching Volvo and the emerald-eyed redhead walked closer to the curb. Tyki rolled down the window with a smirk as he slowly drove towards the small group that was assembled in Lavi's driveway.

"Why, nice to see you again bunny," the older male said in a too sweet tone.

"Tyki, why do you have Allen's car?" the redhead asked none too friendly.

"Because we came to say our goodbyes. Isn't that right Allen?" the dark-haired man said.

Allen didn't attempt to say anything as he was so close to bursting into a fit of tears. However he did get out of the car upon Tyki's prompting. The snowy-haired male slowly made his way towards his boyfriend, who immediately took him into his arms and held his beloved close.

"Please help me Lavi. I don't…I don't want to leave." Allen whispered, tears in his voice.

"Don't worry love. I'll think of something," the elder said to his beloved in a soft tone, fiddling with his phone.

"I don't think Tyki will let me be here too long though," the younger male said.

"Allen, I've let you down before when I wasn't there to help you, but I'm here now and I'm not going to let that happen again," the redheaded man said in a soft yet firm tone.

"What are you planning?" Allen questioned, immediately noticing that something was up, even that Kanda was nowhere to be seen.

The part following that question happened at a very fast pace, the youth could barely grasp the situation. As soon as the words had left the younger's mouth, Lavi picked him up and ran at top speed towards a navy blue vehicle that he recognized to be Kanda's.

"Go Yuu, go!" Lavi yelled as soon as they made it into the back seat, and the Japanese man sped off a full speed.

Allen looked out the back window once they had settled into the seat and saw his car giving chase behind them.

"I hate doing favors for you rabbit," the irritable man growled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just step on it," the redhead said taking his beloved into his arms, pulling Tyki's coat off him and replacing it with his own.

"Where are we going?" the younger questioned.

"Far, far away from here. Where Tyki can't possibly find us," the other replied.

"Is Kanda coming too?" Allen asked.

"Obviously. It's not like I have a choice anyway," the Japanese growled.

"How come?" the snowy-haired man questioned.

"Because if Tyki finds him he'll rip the information as to our whereabouts out of Yuu." Lavi replied.

Everything was silent as Kanda sped towards an unknown location. Taking several confusing twists and turns in an attempt to lose their follower. Hours later he finally managed to lose the damned psychopath and headed towards their new location. Taking more twists and turns to be sure that Tyki wouldn't follow them anymore. All the while the two lovebirds remained cuddled up to each other trying to ease each other's worried by only their closeness and comfort.

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Oh my, oh my what's gonna happen next. We'll never know hehe. Kidding. Anyway yea this chapter is a bit strange but yeah…idk when this story will be ending XD

Review my lovelies, your reviews are so lovely!

Sorry for any mistakes, for reasons... i couldn't properly look over this chapter


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Well here is another update for you guys XD this chapter was interesting to write, very interesting to write.

Thanks to: **Oderin-Kuro, fullmetal96100, LifeOfA-FallingStar, ****Origami**** Lotus, ****Lavi**** the Ninja Panda, MidnightAbyssx02, ****InuNeko245****, AiLeiben **and **VhazzRhossze** for your ever so lovely reviews, and a shout out to all my silent readers.

Warning: There is something at the end of the chapter you need to watch out for. Just thought I'd warn you know so you won't be like "Oh shit" when you come up to that part. Hehe.

Onwards to the story!

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

The trip was a long one and once Allen managed to recover from his initial shock, he began to bombard Lavi with questions. The redhead calmly tried to answer the other's questions, though the answers he gave were barely helpful. All the while he was inspecting the younger's neck with a narrowed eye. Up in the driver's seat Kanda was gritting his teeth at the younger man's barrage of questions, he was about to yell at the snowy-haired man to shut the hell up when Lavi cut smoothly into Allen's questioning.

"Allen…" the redhead said, successfully silencing his beloved.

"Yeah?" the younger male replied.

"What's that on your neck?" the elder male asked, running a finger over the collar.

"Oh…it's something Tyki put on me," the snowy-haired man replied.

The redhead's eye dangerously narrowed, making the younger feel suddenly uneasy. He saw the elder's jaw clench tightly, but despite that the other's voice was gentle when he calmly told him to turn around so he could take it off. Once the collar came off Lavi chucked it out the window with all his might, a relieved expression came on his face once the collar left his hand. Kanda stayed silent all the while as he wished to not be involved with the idiotic lovebirds anymore than he already was.

After a while of blessed silence Allen opened his mouth once again to bombard his ever so patient and loving boyfriend with questions.

"Where are we going? Where are we right now? Are we going to be there soon?" the younger man asked.

"Listen bean sprout, either you shut the hell up or I'm going to chuck you out the door and leave you here to die," the Japanese man growled, dangerously swerving in the semi-empty road in his ire.

"What Yuu's tying to say is that you should stay quiet and rest for a while. You're still injured after all," the redheaded man said calmly.

"Che."

After that the snowy-haired male curled up against Lavi's side and closed his eyes to rest. Later on he was awoken by the dull sensation of pain on his back. It wasn't really that unbearable, but it still hurt plenty. Sitting up and away from the redhead, who immediately became alert, trembling slightly as he curled up against the side door away from Lavi.

"You alright angel?" the redheaded man asked lowly.

Allen said nothing and made no motion to acknowledge that he was being spoken to. The young male was slowly falling deeper into his living nightmare and it rendered him quite unable to speak. The pain in his back reminded him of what Tyki had done to him. His back…it hurt so much, the stitches, the scabbing, the memory. All this overwhelmed his already fragile state of mind, and he screamed. The scream came as a shock to both men in the car, it sounded so painful in the small space of Kanda's vehicle. The Japanese man immediately slammed on the break and pulled over to the side of the road, once the terrible sound intruded his eardrums. Lavi took his beloved into his arms, trying to shield and protect him from everything that hurt him. When the snowy-haired male quieted down, Kanda resumed driving with a pounding headache starting to settle between his brows. The dark-haired male silently wondered how Lavi could stand such a sound with such an expressionless face.

Allen eventually raised his head to look at Lavi, with wide silver eyes and lower lip quivering slightly. This sight inevitable led the elder man to kiss his beloved's quivering lip and this in turn led to a make out session.

"Oi, you two! Quit it or I'll throw you out of my car." Kanda growled in irritation.

"Why are you looking then?" the redhead asked smugly, once he separated from the quivering younger male.

"Who said I was looking, I can hear you…" the Japanese male spat.

The redheaded male laughed at Kanda's comment and turned his attention back to his beloved. The snowy-haired man still looked to be in pain as fresh tears spilled from his eyes, pained expression on his face as he tried again to curl into himself. A sudden realization hit the elder male and he immediately slapped a hand to his face, in the chaos of recent events he'd completely forgotten that Allen still needed to take medications for his pain. Taking his beloved into his arms, he gave a gentle sigh.

"I'm sorry angel; it seems that I have forgotten your medicine. Please bear with it for a while longer, I promise you I will fix this." Lavi whispered into the other's ear.

The young man raised his head to give his boyfriend a small, weak smile. The pain etched on his face was almost unbearable for the redhead to look at, but he couldn't do anything about it yet. Instead he opted for trying to get the younger to relax and take his mind off the pain. He dug into one of the pockets of his coat, which Allen was currently wearing, and pulled out an Mp3 player. With a gentle expression on his face, he placed the ear buds in the other's ears and put on one of the gentler and soft songs he had. Pulling the other close, he laid his cheek atop the other's head and that's how they both fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

Sometime later they were not so nicely awoken by a certain Japanese man with anger issues. Groaning Allen sat up and looked out the window, he found that they were stopped in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature on all sides.

"What is this place?" He questioned lowly.

"We're not near our destination yet." Lavi replied groggily, as he stretched.

"Get out of the car," Kanda said flatly.

"Yes, yes mother," the redhead replied amiably, to which he received a harsh stare as he led the youngest member out of the vehicle.

The dark-haired male drove the car off somewhere, before coming back on foot. This left the snowy-haired man confused, but he didn't ask any more questions. The redheaded man thoughtfully asked Allen if he wanted a piggy back ride, to which the younger responded with,

"No, I think I can walk for a while."

"Alright, if you feel in too much pain, don't hesitate to say something." Lavi said.

"I'll say something…Thank you Lavi," the youth replied.

The trio started their trek through what seemed to be a forest, and the snowy-haired male looked about in awe. He then turned his gaze up to his boyfriend.

"Lavi are you ever going to tell me where it is that we're going?" the younger man rasped.

Allen's voice has been progressively becoming more usable but it was still hoarse and raspy s if he had a bad cold.

"A safe house I own. No one but me and Yuu know where it is, and soon you," the redheaded man replied.

"Not even Bookman knows?" the younger asked.

"He doesn't know where it is, but he knows I have a safe house for emergencies," the elder replied.

Both fell silent and they continued their walk towards and unknown location to Allen, Kanda remained distant and silent as usual. At some point during the hike Allen began to be completely affected by his pain and collapsed on a stump. The other two kept walking a few feet before the redheaded man noticed that his beloved was no longer following them. Turning he quickly headed back to where their younger companion was, sitting on a rotting stump. Even Kanda paused in his walk and turned to see what was going on.

"You okay, Allen?" the elder man asked.

"I…don't know anymore," the younger man replied.

"We'll be there soon," the redhead murmured.

In the end the snowy-haired youth had no choice but to take his boyfriend's offer of a piggy back ride. Their hike continued on in silence until Allen got around to asking questions again.

"Hey, Kanda?" the younger questioned.

"What?" the Japanese man replied sharply, giving the other a glare.

"How is it that you're the only other person that knows the exact location of this place?" the young man asked, a bit disgruntled by the other's uncalled for glare.

"Because the rabbit bought this place from me," the rave-haired man replied.

"Really?" the snowy-haired man murmured.

"Yeah, Yuu was selling his old vacation house, so I bought it from him." Lavi said.

"Is it pretty?" the younger asked.

"It's very peaceful, it's a Japanese styled house," the redhead replied.

"How much land does it have?" the younger man asked.

"You've been standing on the property for a while," Kanda replied.

"Seriously? It must have cost you a fortune," the young man exclaimed.

"Not really, but I guess someone who barely has money wouldn't understand the views of a rich person," Lavi replied, a bit of darkness in his tone.

"I guess I wouldn't. I'm sorry for hiding the fact that I lost a lot of my money from you." Allen murmured.

"What were you afraid of Allen? Pity? To be abandoned? What were you thinking Allen?" the redhead questioned.

"No…that's not…" the younger said weakly.

"Then what? I thought you had more trust in me Allen. You know me better than this! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or belittle you!" the elder exclaimed, it was a calm tone but it was clear that he wasn't one bit happy.

"I…" the young man fell silent after that one syllable.

The redheaded man could feel his companion's body shaking against his back, and he began to regret saying those harsh words to him.

"Allen…" the elder man called softly.

"Its fine, Lavi," the other replied, voice wavering.

"Allen." Lavi pressed.

"I said its fine." Allen snapped.

Silence fell over the trio again as they made their way to a house hidden in the forest. They came to a clearing sometime in the afternoon, and in the middle of it laid a beautiful Japanese styled house. The gardens surrounding the house were well taken care of and beautiful. Small ponds covered in lotus flowers lay in several part of the garden. The rest was just as beautiful as the ponds with plants everywhere, all styled in Japanese fashion. Allen looked around the place in awe, saying nothing as the peaceful atmosphere soothed him.

"Was this place really yours Kanda?" the younger questioned softly, almost afraid to speak too loudly.

"Shut up sprout," the irritable man growled.

The redhead remained silent during their small banter, but after a few moments headed towards the door. Once they were all inside and their rooms and assigned and everything settled, the snowy-haired male disappeared from sight. When Lavi found this out he started worrying, scared that something had happened to the youth. The redhead late found his beloved unconscious in an empty closet, and began to question things.

_Everything is slipping. I don't know if I'm capable of fixing it anymore. _the redheaded man thought as he looked over the unconscious male.

However he knew that there was nothing he could do until Allen started helping himself. In this situation it not only needed someone to be supportive, but for the victim to be willing to improve. So far the younger male wasn't really showing any signs of improvement.

"I might have to talk to him about this," the redheaded man murmured to himself.

For the rest of that time Lavi spent waiting for the youth to come around, successfully getting an unwilling Kanda to make some medicine for the younger's pain. Currently the two males were sitting cross-legged in the kitchen, Kanda drinking a cup of tea while the other smoked.

"You should consider quitting rabbit," the Japanese murmured, not giving his companion a glance.

"You know I'm not addicted to these things, but I probably should for Allen's sake." Lavi said.

"Stupid as ever, I see," the raven-haired man said nonchalantly.

"Stingy as ever, I see," the redhead mimicked.

"Che." Kanda huffed, getting up and leaving the other on his own.

A movement in the doorway caught his attention, turning he spotted Allen shyly peeking from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" the elder male asked, putting out the cigarette and tossing it on the table.

"Still hurts, but I had a nice rest," the younger replied.

"That's good…the rest part, not the pain one," the redheaded man said.

Allen came to sit down by his boyfriend, who handed him a cut with some sort of concoction. The snowy-haired man looked at it uneasily and then looked over at his companion.

"Don't look like that, it's nothing bad. Just a homemade remedy for pain, it will make you feel a bit numb though," the elder answered the other's unasked question.

With an uneasy sigh he took the cup and drank it's contents, it surprisingly didn't taste bad but it was very bitter.

"Who made this?" the younger questioned.

"Me and Yuu, but mostly Yuu because he knows more about these kinds of remedies than I do," the redheaded man replied.

At the mention of Kanda the snowy-haired male spluttered, some of the medicine dribbling down to his chin from him mouth.

"Now, now, don't be messy," the elder said teasingly.

Lavi leaned in close to his beloved and licked the trail of liquid medicine clean, causing a blush to spread over Allen's face.

"Gah! This stuff is so bitter, how'd you drink this with a straight face?" the redhead whined.

"You're talking to a person who's suffered from bad burns and other severe wounds on different occasions. This is nothing," the other murmured.

"Right, right," the redheaded man said.

The younger man leaned against his companion as the medicine slowly took its effect. Lavi lovingly stroked his beloved's hair and let out a gentle sigh; the urge to smoke came and went in the presence of his young companion.

"I was just thinking about Timcanpy. Maybe we should have brought him with us," the younger murmured.

"I told Lenalee to take care of him for a while, I'll think of something," the elder man said.

"Okay," the snowy-haired male mumbled, closing his eyes a bit as the feeling of numbness slowly settled over him.

Allen found himself to be restless even with the medication's soothing numbness, he still felt like he needed to go walk or something of that nature. Plus he was getting a vibe from Lavi, the older man surely wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Instead the younger male stood up with a slight sway, the medicine and its numbing effect was giving him a hard time.

"Hey, hey I don't think it would be good for you to be moving around. We don't know what side effects that medicine might have on you," the redhead said.

"It's alright, I just want to go outside to the gardens," the snowy-haired male said softly.

"Are you sure that you're well enough?" the edler man questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure," the younger replied.

Allen got up from Lavi's side without further word and headed outside, looking much like a drunken person as he wobbled away. Once outside he hobbled all about the gardens, the weather being warmer wherever it is they were now. The snowy-haired youth ended up collapsing somewhere in the gardens, landing face first in the mud, by one of the ponds. However he was lucky that Kanda came by to pull his face out of the mud so he didn't suffocate and die.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Are you trying to kill yourself?" the Japanese man snapped.

Allen didn't even speak and looked dejectedly at the fish swimming in the pond; he could feel the mud caking his skin. Overall he looked extremely pathetic and it pissed the raven-haired man off.

"Che, if you want to die, why don't you do us all a favor and die already." Kanda said harshly before disappearing.

The young man remained silent as he let the other's cruel words sink in. Tears stung at his eyes and he looked over at the water of the pond, catching his reflection in its surface. He hated it; the face staring back at him was pitiful, milky skin all dirty with mud and eyes on the verge of releasing their salty load. On a whim he got up and fled, running and running in a random direction away from the house, running until he tripped over the root of a tree and crashed hard into the ground. He curled up in the pile of fallen leaves he had fallen on, trying to wipe at the mud on his face but only made more of a mess as it mingled with his tears. As if the sky sensed his powerful emotions, raindrops began to fall from the heavens.

He never moved from the spot he had fallen on, not even as a puddle began to form around him when the light rain became a downpour. His body protectively hugged by the material of Lavi's coat, and he hugged the sodden piece of clothing closer. At some point the ground fell from under him as he was taken into strong arms. Weakly raising his gaze he was Lavi with a worried sick expression on his face. The redhead gently wiped his beloved's face with a wet sleeve, a sad smile on his face. Allen pressed close to the other's warm body as they headed back to the safe house. Kanda was nowhere to be seen, but it was probably better that way for now.

The redheaded man took his beloved to change into dry clothing and new bandages. They both sat on the bed when they finished changing; younger's shivering body pressed against the other's warmth. The snowy-haired man remained silent as he looked at Lavi in thought. The elder man noticed the look the other was giving him.

"What is it Allen?" He asked.

"I have a request for you," the other replied.

"I'll do anything for you." Lavi responded without thought.

"Anything?" the younger echoed.

"Yes," the redhead said.

"Then…can…can we do _it_?" Allen asked, suddenly becoming shy.

"Do what?" the redheaded man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_It._" Allen emphasized.

"Ooh…" the elder said in sudden realization.

"Yeah."

"But, Allen you're injured." Lavi protested.

"The be gentle." Allen responded.

"Allen, don't rush yourself," the redhead said.

"I want this Lavi, isn't it my choice if I want to or not?" the snowy-haired man said.

"I know, but Allen," the elder man said uncertainly, finding himself cornered.

"Please, Lavi," the younger begged.

Lavi gave a small sigh, he couldn't see anyway out of this without hurting the other's feelings. He didn't want to hurt Allen, but he did want to make love to the youth. However he didn't want the other to force himself to do anything.

"Please…." Allen repeated.

The look in those silver irises was more than enough to make the redhead unable to say no to him. So he gave in to the other's wishes, kissing the younger's lips as he gently pushed Allen down onto the bed.

_I love you._

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I just had to…I had to….I'll leave the rest of that to your imagination.

This chapter made me fangirl a lot XD

Review my lovelies, cuz…I love you.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry that this was so late! Life happens y'know (and procrastination), but here it is. This chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble and I'm not completely satisfied with it. Also I am thinking of ending this story soon.

Thanks to: **Crazyanimelover1289, Kamakiri****, ****Oderin-Kuro, MidnightAbyssx02, Kudai Kage, fullmetal96100**** , ****Raging0Wolfen0Girl, LifeOfAFalllingS (Guest)****, ****666Sakura666, LunaWalkler** and **mamita (Guest)** for your ever so wonderful review, also a shout out to all my silent readers.

Warning: Cheesiness alert~

Onwards to the story~

Enjoy~

XxXxoooxXxX

A groan escaped from a pair of pink lips as sunlight assaulted his face. Silver eyes cracked open as he was drawn from his slumber. He felt himself being surrounded by comforting warmth as well as Lavi's familiar scent. Shutting his eyes again he basked in the comforting warmth, a small barely there smile touched his lips. A chuckle from next to him drew his attention, causing him to open his eyes. Sparkling silver orbs locked onto the face of his lover, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he remembered the events that had transpired before he fell asleep.

"Hey," the redhead greeted quietly.

"Hey." Allen whispered with a smile.

A peaceful silence blanketed the two lovers and the younger male cuddled up to his companion.

"Don't wanna get out of bed, Allen?" the elder male asked playfully.

"Not really, this is comfortable," the younger replied as he snuggled closer to the source of warmth.

No more than a few minutes had passed when the snowy-haired man's stomach started wreaking havoc on their peaceful moment. The redheaded man let out an amused laugh as the younger's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I think your stomach has decided otherwise." Lavi said with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up." Allen grumbled.

The redhead suddenly rolled over onto his beloved, pinning the unsuspecting youth onto the bed with his body. However at that moment in time he'd forgotten about the other's injured and was surprised when the other went ballistic.

"Lavi, if you don't get off me I'll tear of your balls and feed them to a shark," the body bellow him hissed.

"My, someone has been around Yuu too much," the elder said teasingly.

"I'm serious, Lavi. You're hurting me," this came out as more of a whine.

It was then that the man remembered that the other's back was covered in severe injuries.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Allen!" Lavi instantly apologized as he rolled off his young lover.

"It's okay Lavi. How about we go get some food?" Allen said calmly, although he was hiding a grimace from his boyfriend.

"You sure?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," the younger man replied.

Still not very convinced, the man decided to drop the subject with the mindset that his beloved really was feeling alright.

"Okay, let's go eat then," the elder said.

Both got dressed properly before going to the kitchen, although the younger man had had a hard time getting out of bed. Complaining that his hips and lower back were bothering him, to which the redheaded man apologized profusely. Once they entered the kitchen, they saw that their irritable housemate was already occupying it. Kanda was sitting at the table in a robe, drinking a cup of tea with closed eyes. Lavi approached the Japanese cheerfully, while Allen took more hesitant steps as he still remembered what the other had said to him.

_Kanda isn't a very nice person. _The youth thought idly.

The raven-haired male did not even open his eyes to acknowledge their presence, so the two proceeded freely to make their breakfast.

"D-Do you think he heard?" the snowy-haired man whispered to his older lover.

"I think the whole forest heard you, but that's beside the point. We'll wait and see if Yuu says anything about it," the other whispered back, causing the younger to blush furiously.

Breakfast was done being made and they proceeded to sit down at the table with Kanda to eat. Halfway through the meal the Japanese man opened his eyes, obsidian orbs looking emotionlessly from Lavi to Allen. The two lovebirds noticed that they were being stared at and stopped eating to stare back at their companion.

"What?" the raven-haired man growled.

"I should be asking you that Yuu." Lavi replied.

Kanda grumbled something intelligible and looked away from the two.

"Now, now Yuu. Don't be shy," the redhead said teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up rabbit," the other snapped.

During this unpleasant exchange of words, the youngest had gone back to quietly eating his meal.

"Aww, Yuu, are you mad that you aren't getting some?" the other continued to tease.

"That's it!" Kanda bellowed slamming his hands down on the table, making the tableware clatter.

Allen, who had been stuffing his face with food, paused to assess the situation at hand. He found it highly amusing and ridiculous when the Japanese man pounced over the table to tackle Lavi. The two started to wrestle all over the floor, causing the snowy-haired male to move away after finishing his meal. He watched the situation before him worsen, and he had no idea of how to handle it without making it even worse. So instead he acted on impulse, going over to the sink and filling a large bowl with water and adding a bit of ice to the mix for effect. Wobbling over to the two struggling males, he poured the contents of the bowl onto the two. Howls were heard from the two fighting men and he younger dropped the now empty bowl onto the table. Lavi and Kanda looked up at Allen with varying expressions, the younger let out a nervous laugh as the two rose to their feet and stared down at the youth. The snowy-haired man let out some semblance of a manly shriek as the two older and angered males charged at him. The young man turned tail and ran away from the two, however in his less than perfect state Lavi caught him easily.

"You really have to work on your way of handling fights," the redhead said, pinning the younger against the wall.

Allen said nothing and ducked out of his lover's grasp, as he wasn't being held that tightly. The elder male watched the youth warily, he was still well aware that the other wasn't in top condition.

"Allen? Are you okay?" the redheaded man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," the other replied, smiling his fake smile.

"You sure?" Lavi insisted.

"Yes." Allen replied.

For a moment all was silent and Kanda had disappeared somewhere, getting fed up with the whole situation.

"Do you want to go rest some more?" the redhead broke the silence.

"I think I'd like to go sit in the garden," the snowy-haired male replied.

"That sounds fine. Would you like me to go with you?" the elder male asked.

"No, that's alright. I'd like to be alone for a while," the younger replied.

"Well alright then," the other replied, sounding a bit concerned.

The younger gave another fake smile and made his way outside, leaving his saddened lover behind. The only thing the redhead wanted more than anything else was to see his beloved smile a true smile. As the snowy-haired man walked through the garden of the safe house, he thought about a lot of things. He thought about his relationship with Lavi, and though as close as they were he felt as if he wasn't giving enough to the relationship. The he thought about the recent events and no matter how much they pained him, he went over each one thoroughly. Lost in his train of thoughts, he abruptly found himself standing in front of a pond. Carefully Allen sat by its edge and let his mind wander again as he stared at the water's calm surface. Again his mind was brought back to his relationship with Lavi; he loved the elder and cherished their bond. However he felt as if it was him that was placing a great tension on that bond and he was sure that if he didn't do something about it, it would ultimately destroy their relationship and he didn't want that to happen.

_I want this situation to improve, for both Lavi's sake and mine._

Allen stayed sitting by the edge of the water for a long time, trying to bring peace to his troubled mind. An unknown amount of time passed before the snowy-haired male felt something being draped around him. Curiously he looked up to find a retreating Lavi, and he gave a small smile as he pulled the blanket closer to himself.

_Even when I push him away he always comes back._

The young man lapsed into a pleasant silence, before he decided that it was time to go back inside. When he came inside he found both Lavi and Kanda in the kitchen…cooking….together. It was a very odd sight and the younger wasn't exactly sure of what to think.

The youth just stood there at the door way watching the scene before him in awe, that is until Kanda threw a bag of flour at Lavi. Allen tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully and it alerted the two older males to his presence. Both turned around to face the youth and while the Japanese had a very strange expression on his face, the redhead had on a pleasant smile on his dirty face.

"You look ridiculous," the snowy-haired man murmured.

Lavi snorted at the comment as he wiped flour from his face and brushed the rest from his hair and clothing. The younger man took a seat at the table while the other two finished cooking. Allen thoughtfully looked down at the table, tracing the little designs on its smooth surface.

"Allen?" Lavi's voice drifted into his ears and he looked up.

"Yeah?" the younger man asked.

"Everything alright?" the redhead asked as he took a seat next to his young lover.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about us," the snowy-haired man replied.

"Oh? What about us?" the elder asked, interest peaked by the other's words.

"Please don't talk about your sex life. I think the whole world found out last night." Kanda grumbled.

Allen flushed red in embarrassment, causing the redheaded male to let out a small chuckle. The Japanese man rolled his eyes and went on about ignoring the two of them.

"Anyways, what was it about us that you wanted to talk about?" Lavi asked.

The young man twiddled his thumbs idly as he stared down at the table, thinking of what to say.

"Can…we talk in private?" the snowy-haired male asked.

The elder man looked curiously down at his beloved, but didn't mention that it didn't matter as Kanda was truly ignoring them at the moment.

"Let's go to the room then," the redheaded man said.

Both males got up from the table and headed to the room they were sharing. Allen sat down on the bed and his gaze fell towards his feet, while his boyfriend sat down next to him. The elder man waited patiently for his younger lover to speak.

"I've been thinking…" the snowy-haired male began.

"What is it?" Lavi asked, perking up at the other's voice.

"I feel as if I haven't done enough for this relationship," the younger mumbled.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"You've done so much for me, and I feel as if I have done nothing for you," the younger man replied.

"Don't be silly, I don't need you to do things for me. Just be you, that's all I want," the elder man said.

"But, I want to do something for you." Allen protested, still looking down at his feet.

"The only thing I want you to do for me is to heal yourself from the things that have passed." Lavi said.

The snowy-haired man didn't know what else to say, so he stayed silent as his gaze stayed downwards. The redheaded man snaked an arm around the younger's waist and pulled the other closer.

"Allen, you have to try to get over this," the redhead said softly.

"But how?" the young man said, looking up at his lover.

"You aren't alone Allen. You have me; I'll help you get through it. You just have to let me, I'll always be there when you need me," the elder male said gently.

Lavi leaned closer to his younger lover and the youth let himself be kissed by his loving boyfriend. Allen wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he experimentally deepened their kiss.

"Hmm, you in the mood again Allen?" the redhead asked teasingly.

"N-No, besides I don't think I can take any more pain," the snowy-haired man replied, blushing at the other's words.

"I understand," the elder man said in an apologetic tone.

Allen rested his head against the other's shoulder and gave a sigh. The older male glanced down at his beloved with a hint of worry

"Hey, Lavi," the younger said.

"Yeah?" the redhead replied.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" the younger males asked.

"Walk to where?" the other asked curiously.

"I don't know, just a walk through the forest I guess," the snowy-haired man replied.

"Do you feel up to it?" the other asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," the young man said, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, alright. You've been around Yuu for too long," the redhead grumbled.

The duo got up and headed outside hand in hand, passing by a meditating Kanda on their way into the forest. Said Japanese man didn't even stir an inch at their passage. Lavi had to resist the temptation of pulling a prank on their irritable companion, figuring that what Allen wanted was more important than having an angered Kanda chase him down and gut him. The two lovers kept walking in a random direction through the forest, hand in hand with a peaceful silence in between them. Allen became tired of walking and pulled away from the elder to sit under a tree. The other joined the youth under the tree and an amiable silence fell over them once more.

The youth bit his lower lip as he battled an inner conflict, his light fidgeting drew Lavi's attention and the elder looked over at his companion. Narrowing his eye slightly as he watched the other bite his lip and fidget.

"Something on your mind?" Lavi asked.

The snowy-haired man was brought out of his thoughts by his boyfriend's voice and looked nervously at the other.

"Kinda," the younger male replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" the redhead asked.

For a moment all was silent and the youth shifted his position onto Lavi's lap, snuggling close to the other's warmth. The elder's gaze softened as he looked gently down at his lover, wrapping his arms around the other's frail form. One hand softly running through the other's snowy locks, while his other arm was loosely wrapped around the younger's waist. Lavi's gaze rose overhead peacefully staring up at the sky, albeit mostly blocked by tree tops.

_You have no idea how much I believe in you, Allen._

XxXxoooxXxX

**A/N: **Again, sooooo sorry for the reeaaally late update, but I managed to get it out for you guys.

Aren't they just so adorable….love love love writing these kinda of things.

Until next time!

Review my lovelies, love those awesome reviews.


End file.
